Reto Fictober 2019 Beta's edition Sakura Card Captor
by Sahure
Summary: Participando por segundo año consecutivo en el fictober. Nuestras adoradas betas Watanuki's Glasses y Akiravega nos han retado con una maravillosa lista para este fictober. Que empiece el drama! Digo.. Las historias! Los personajes de SCC pertenencen a Clamp. Los eventos y personajes originales son de nuestra autoria
1. Dia 1 Lip x lip chisana lion

Día 1 canción "lip x lip — chisana lion"

(buscar video en youtube o ver la cancion en nuestra página de fb)

—Tomoyo ¿estás bien?— la castaña veía como su amiga se veía inusualmente despeinada esa mañana. La amatista sonrió mientras soltaba el lazo de una de sus coletas

—Me paso algo curioso en la mañana y tuve que soltar uno de mis lazos

—¿Ah?

—Me encontré con un hermoso gatito en el camino a la secundaria, el pobre tenía una herida en su patita. No tenía como ayudarlo asi que se me ocurrió vendarlo con un lazo

—Awww— la cara de ternura de Sakura se desbordaba de emoción —.que extraño que estuviera en la calle solito

—Espero que solo se haya escapado de sus dueños y pueda volver sano y salvo a su casa

—¡Ojala que si!— expresó la castaña entusiasmada.

Tomoyo siguió pensando en el lindo gatito todo el día. Sus ojos azules y sus hermoso pelaje negro la habían cautivado. Se veía tan solo e indefenso, que solo deseo lo mejor para él.

… … … … … … … …

A la mañana siguiente, Tomoyo tomo el mismo camino de todos los días. Prestaba más atención n a sus alrededores, como quien buscaba algo.

—Miau— un maullido atrajo su atención a un pasadizo —.miau

—Oh… Sigues por aquí pequeño— Tomoyo se agachó para acariciar su cabeza oscura mientras este le ronroneaba. Con tristeza pudo notar como el lazo con el que había vendado su pata seguía en el mismo lugar. Parecía entonces que el pobre gatito no tenía hogar

—Miau— el maullido volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos. Tomo su mochila y sacó unas galletas que iba a compartir con Sakura más tarde, y se las dio al pequeño felino intuyendo que podría tener hambre.

—Come pequeño, Sakura no se enojara— dijo sonriendo. El pequeño de ojos azules tomo gustoso la galleta. "quisiera llevarlo a casa" pensó la amatista, pero llevarlo ahora a la secundaria sería muy complejo —.come y quédate por aquí ¿de acuerdo? Nos veremos en la tarde— dijo acariciándolo de nuevo mientras echaba a correr para no llegar con demora.

El felino se volteo para verla. Con tristeza profunda la vio partir y sintió algo dentro removerse. Un destello que provenía del callejón llamó su atención. Con asombro pudo notar como un felino notablemente más grande que él y algo parecido a un humano alado aparecieron frente a él. El primero con adornos en forma de sol y el segundo de luna. El pequeño gato sintió temor, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Los vio hablar entre ellos y lo último que vio fue una luz blanca que provenía del ser alado

… …. … … … …

Con los últimos rayos del sol bañando la ciudad, Tomoyo corrió en su regreso a casa, tomando la misma ruta de la mañana para lograr encontrar aquel gatito que se había internado en su corazón. Fuerte fue su decepción al no encontrarlo por ningun lado. Revisó el callejón donde se vieron en la mañana y no encontró nada. Incluso pudo observar como un pequeño pedazo de la galleta seguía ahí. La amatista temió que alguien más se lo llevara o algún otro animal lo atacara, pero nada podía hacer. Con un profundo lamento se marchó a su casa.

… … … … … … … …

Una semana y media había pasado, la amatista seguía algo triste y siempre tenía la esperanza de encontrarse al pequeño felino en su camino, pero se había esfumado.

—¿Sigues triste por el gatito? — preguntó la castaña mientras comía su almuerzo en la cafetería

—Creo que debo de dejar de pensar que lo voy a volver a encontrar. Solo que me hice a la idea de llevarlo a casa— respondió la amatista mientras intentaba comer. La esmeralda quería consolar a su amiga pero no estaba segura como, sin embargo, algo llamó su atención en ese momento

—Tomoyo ¿has oído del chico nuevo del salón contiguo, que entró hace semana y media?— la amatista asintió —. ¿no es ese adorable chico del frente que te está viendo?— la amatista se ruborizó de inmediato y con disimulo miró al chico. Su hermoso cabello azulado y unos ojos negros hermosos la miraban con ensoñación.

—Dicen que se llama Lan— interrumpió la castaña —. Deberías hablarle— susurro. Tomoyo se ruborizó aún más y apartó su mirada mientras Sakura la veía divertida. El reloj anunciando el fin del receso terminó con aquella peculiar escena.

… … … … … … … …

Los días pasaban convirtiéndose en semanas y los encuentros accidentales entre Tomoyo y el misterioso Lan se convertían en casuales. Fuera de las sonrisas que habían compartido en sus encuentros, ninguno había tenido la entereza para hablarse, y seguían escondiendo las palabras detrás de los intensos latidos de sus corazones.

El día de hoy la amatista salía al ocaso del coro. Mientras caminaba a casa recordaba el atropellado encuentro con cierto chico peliazul en el almuerzo. Un "disculpe" fueron las primeras palabras que compartieron cuando chocaron durante el almuerzo. El recuerdo trajo calor a las mejillas de la chica, hasta que un toque en su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos

—Oye— llamó la atención Lan mientras la seguía tomando del hombro. Tomoyo sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras lo miraba sorprendida. El chico se miraba notablemente sonrojado mientras sus hermosos ojos negros parecían casi brillar. —. Yo… Yo…— mientras el chico balbuceaba Tomoyo sonrió, sin embargo algo atrajo su atención por completo. En la muñeca izquierda del muchacho pudo divisar un lazo muy parecido al que usaba en sus coletas y la llenó de incertidumbre. Vacilación que fue agresivamente interrumpida por una fuerte ventisca que la obligó a cerrar los ojos y resguardarse. Para cuando la ráfaga había terminado, el chico frente a ella había desaparecido. Sin entender nada y con un nuevo vacío en su corazón se devolvió a casa.

… … … … … …

Tres meses habían pasado. La mirada de Tomoyo perdió todo el brillo que alguna vez tuvo. Sakura intentaba incansablemente animar a su amiga pero cada día parecía que la perdía más y en cierta forma se sentía culpable. Jamás pensó que el chico también desaparecería sin dejar ningún rastro. Sakura comenzó a preocuparse aún más cuando Tomoyo le contaba sus sueños con el gatito que también se había esfumado. Incluso le comentó el disparate de que aquel gatito era el mismo Lan, lo cual no tenia el minimo sentido. Si la situación seguía así… Tendría que buscar ayuda profesional.

... ... ... ... ... ...

**Bienvenidos a nuestro segundo fictober! Yeyyy**

**Como hemos venido anunciando a traves de nuestra página en facebook, este año estaremos incursionando en 2 fictobers:**

**Edicion betas: el cual esta dando inicio con este shot que acaban de leer :D**

**Edición colaboracion: este sera publicado en la cuenta de wonder grinch aqui en ff y en la de pepsipez en wattpad. **

**Todos los links seran publicados en nuestro facebook para que no pierdan detalle de nada :)**

**Y ahora bien, que les ha parecido este arranque? Jejejeej**

**Saludos! **


	2. Dia 2 Aimer I beg you

Día 2 canción: "Aimer - I beg you"

(La cancion la pueden encontrar en nuestra pagina de facebook)

"Sakura, ¿Estás segura que esto no es peligroso? ¿No te parece que sea algo riesgoso?" eran las preguntas que deseaba hacerle desde que me comentó su plan. Pero… ¿cómo podía rechazarla cuando me miraba con esos suplicantes ojos esmeralda que me hacían ir en contra de todo razonamiento?

Mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano hacia el salón de entrenamiento podía sentir todas las emociones que nos rodeaban. Su emoción, mi miedo. Porque este entrenamiento sacaría demonios que no quería que ella viera.

Llegamos al lugar y la dinámica era sencilla. Dejaríamos salir las emociones negativas y trataríamos de dominarlas. Un hechicero respetable no podía permitir que algo tan banal como un sentimiento lo controlara. Ella estaba feliz. Yo sabía que esto era una mala idea.

Nos colocamos uno frente al otro. Sakura me miró y me dedicó una amplia sonrisa de ánimos mientras colocaba en su celular la canción que usaríamos como inspiración.

Nuestros círculos mágicos aparecieron y nuestras auras mágicas empezaron a fluir fuera de sus típicos colores rosa y verde, a Sakura le rodeaba un aura púrpura mientras que mi aura era de un tono café oscuro. Casi como el lodo. Maldita sea, esto no será bonito.

El aura de Sakura empezó a proyectar imágenes. Miedos racionales tales como las altura y los fantasmas la rodean inicialmente. Podía ver como temblaba pero su rostro mostraba determinación. El aura se tornó de un color más oscuro y la muerte apareció. Sus recuerdos de la niñez aquellos guardados en lo más recóndito de su corazón aparecieron. Lágrima, dolor y añoranza inundaban el lugar. Impotente vi como Sakura caía de rodillas y lloraba amargamente. Si ella estaba así…¿cómo estaría yo? Pero su mirada determinada apareció y la imagen de una mujer de cabello gris con alas apareció para rodearla de un aura de amor. El púrpura a mi alrededor se disipó para dar paso al rosa característico. Aún secándose las lágrimas me sonrió e incitó a continuar.

"Te los suplico. No me hagas hacer esto"

Pero soy un cobarde y deje fluir mi aura. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo mientras sentía como todo calor dejaba mi cuerpo.

Oírla gritar mi nombre fue lo último que escuche antes de dejarme perder entre mis demonios. ¿Alguna vez han sentido que les falta la respiración ante lo que el futuro les depara? Mis pulmones ardían, mis lágrimas caían sin control ante mí estaba aquello que más temía.

Soledad.

Fracaso.

Perderla.

Imágenes empezaron a aparecer, un niño de cinco años llorando sólo en un cementerio. Ese niño había escapado de casa y había huido por tres días seguidos desde la muerte de su padre. Sus ropas eran harapos y sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Llegó a la tumba y se dió cuenta de que estaba solo. Su niñez había acabado y ahora era un mero objeto de concilio. Madre, hermanas y su fiel mayordomo sólo eran un leve apoyo. Su vida ahora se moverá entre libros y expectativas. Expectativas que temía no cumplir.

Para este punto de las visiones no tenía idea de donde me encontraba. Me sentía como un pajarillo atrapado en el lodo apunto de ser devorado por mi propia magia. Sakura me había explicado lo que debía hacer pero mis pocos recuerdos positivos o alegres le involucraban y aunque clamaba con mi alma su amor y su apoyo, mis palabras eran tomadas por el viento y nunca se llegaban a escuchar.

Mi aura empezó a tornarse de un tono más oscuro. Ya no era café; ahora era negra y me envolvía completamente.

Me encontraba en el centro de la mansión. Miradas de desprecio se posaban sobre mi. No era suficiente. Nunca lo fui ni lo sería. Solo era un ente que había nacido por error o necesidad de darle al concilio un siguiente hechicero para el clan. La magia, aquella que consideraba mi mayor talento, era mi mayor maldición. Las expectativas me ahogaban día con día. Las lágrimas de frustración nacían en mis ojos y salían sin control. A pocos meses de la ceremonia de sucesión, las mentiras de ser apto para el puesto no alcanzaban para cubrir la verdad que veía en el espejo cada día. Yo no debía existir. Solo era un error y me sobre esforzaba para cubrir aquello de lo que carecía.

En ese momento una luz tenue captó mi atención, un aura rosa se colaba por entre las sombras.

—¡Shaoran!— claramente podía escuchar mi nombre entre los gritos.

Una parte de mis sentidos volvieron. ¡Era Sakura! Ella estaba ahí tratando de salvarme de mi mismo. Mi rostro me permitió dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios pero esta desapareció segundos después para dar paso al terror.

El aura rosa se mezcló con mi aura y vi con horror cómo tomaba forma de un líquido. Estaba rodeado de ello. Era espeso, metálico. Era sangre.

Perderla era mi mayor temor pero ¿era igual de egoísta mantenerla a mi lado? ¿es acaso mi deseo de ser amado con tal intensidad demasiado egoísta para este mundo? ¿estaba llevándola a su final por solo querer aplacar mi dolor?

Las imágenes volvieron. Esta vez me mostraban cometiendo mi mayor temor. Su vida dependía de mí. Y sin piedad una espada en mis manos le arrebataba su último aliento de vida. Ella me dejaba aunque yo le rogaba que no lo hiciera.

Un grito surgió de lo más profundo de mi ser. Flores de cerezo me rodeaban. Con temor, abrí mis ojos para ver la verdad que ya mi corazón sabía.

Entre mis brazos, ella daba su último aliento de vida.

... ... ... ... ...

**No es con el afan de romper corazones jajajaja pero es inspiracion de primera mano jajajaja. Yo escribo los impares y Mela los pares, asi que las lagrimas de hoy son culpa de ella jajajaja**

**QQue les parece la dinamica con las canciones? Es todo un fictober diferente. Las betas pusieron un gran reto! **

**Nos vemos mañana! **


	3. Dia 3 Honeyworks ¿Kikoemasuka?

Día 3 - canción: "Honeyworks - ¿Kikoemasuka?"

(la cancion se encuentra en nuestro facebook. Se recomienda escucharla mientras se lee)

Hoy definitivamente era un día de esos, no importa lo acostumbrado que ya estés a la soledad, hay días en que llegas a tu casa y la sensación de vacío te absorbe por completo. Hace meses que papá y el monstruo habían partido a Hong Kong y yo tenía meses de pasar tan ocupado con la universidad que no me había detenido a pensar en el silencio que ahora albergan estas paredes

—Quizás es por ser su cumpleaños…

Intente huir de aquel agobio mientras hacía algo de comer. Pero todo se volvía estúpidamente nostálgico, como si aquello que se había superado y el muro que había construido tantos años desapareciera mágicamente. Sin pensarlo mucho luego de deambular, termine en el salón frente al órgano de la casa cubierto por una fina capa de polvo. Sentí como mis dedos se tensaron y un nudo se formó en mi garganta que me hizo suspirar.

—Pero sigues allí ¿Verdad?

Sin entender mis acciones, simplemente me senté en el pequeño taburete y comencé tocarlo, así como una vez me enseño. Hoy podría decir que me dolía aquel sacrificio, sacrificar mi habilidad y dejar que su imagen solo existiera en mi memoria y estuviera expuesta al olvido con el paso tiempo. Mis visión se nublo y cerré los ojos, dejando escapar mis primeras lágrimas del día mientras mis dedos seguían tocando automáticamente. Nunca lo hacía, pero el embargo de la soledad de estas paredes me llevó a acompañar mis dedos con mi voz

_"A la persona que tanto amé… ¿adonde has ido? ¿Puedes oírme? _

_A la persona que no podré ver más_

_Tus sonrisas en mis memorias… Quiero tocarlas"_

Más lagrimas caían y el nudo en mi garganta se hacia mas grande. Ah si… mis memorias, aquellas expuestas al olvido. Aquellas que te dejan una presión en el pecho y una lágrima en el rostro. Ella sonriendo… ella cargandome… ella enseñándome… ella llorando… Y un suspiro mas…

—Ella… agonizando…

_"Me he vuelto un adulto… pero esta soledad no se va… Nunca se irá… _

_¿Qué es lo que me dirías ahora? _

_¿He hecho bien o estarás enojada?"_

Mi voz empezaba a quebrarse y mis manos comenzaban a temblar. Cuánta dicha te arrebata la vida en un momento. Cuantos recuerdos se convierten en un nudo en la garganta como el que ahora apenas y me deja dedicarte unas palabras. Mis lágrimas mojaban mi cuello ahora…

_"A la persona que tanto amé… ¿adonde has ido? ¿Puedes oírme? _

_A la persona que no podré ver más _

_Tus sonrisas en mis memorias… Quiero tocarlas"_

Deje de tocar mientras todo mi cuerpo temblaba. El silencio volvió a embargar la casa mientras intentaba borrar el rastro de las lágrimas caídas. Mire hacia arriba como quien busca una estrella… Una que ya no podía ver más…

—Pero sigues allí ¿verdad? Mamá…

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Este fue uno de esos shots donde lo escribes con un nudo en la garganta. Lo escribí oyendola y oyendo tambien la cancion de Mafuyu (del anime given) asi que sí, lagrinas rodaron jejejeje**

**Ha sido un inicio duro y de sentimientos fuertes pero prometemos que tambien hay miel por estos 31 dias jajajaa**

**Espero les vaya gustando! Hasta mañana! **


	4. Dia 4 Queen Crazy little thing called

Día 4 canción "Queen - Crazy Little Thing Called Love"

Tomoyo abrió perezosamente sus ojos al escuchar la alarma de su celular avisando el nuevo día. Usualmente no colocaría alarma un sábado pero este no era un día cualquiera.

Con una sonrisa involuntaria, procedió a apagar la alarma sólo para encontrarse con un mensaje que la hizo sonreír aún más.

_[Lan: Buenos días mi hermosa princesa. Espero que no olvides nuestro día especial. Encontrarás un pequeño paquete en la cocina esperandote. Tú madre fue muy amable de recibirlo para ti. Espero que lo uses y nos vemos al medio día. ;) ] _

—¿Qué rayos tramas Lan Lianhua Qiang? ¿Qué rayos tramas?— murmuró para sí mientras hacía su cabello en una coleta y empezaba su día.

La sonrisa en el rostro de su madre le indicaba que su progenitora ya había visto que contenía el paquete.

—Lo siento, no pude contenerme, pero es hermoso— dijo como disculpa mientras le extendía el paquete a la amatista.

Al abrirlo, Tomoyo se encontró con un hermoso vestido de la época de los cincuenta. La parte de arriba era de color blanca con un escote en V bastante discreto y de tirantes mientras que la parte de abajo era una hermosa falda de cuadros blanco y negro con un hermoso lazo en la cintura. Acompañando al vestido venía un pañuelo rojo y unos zapatos de bailarina del mismo color.

—Es hermoso…— murmuró —. creo que será interesante ser la que use algo extravagante por una vez— agregó con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Tienes la misma cara avergonzada de Sakura cuando le pides que sea tu modelo. No te preocupes hija, te verás hermosa. Desayuna y luego empiezas a prepararte— murmuró Sonomi sin quitar la sonrisa en su rostro.

… … … … … …

Tomoyo juraba que ya se había visto en el espejo de bolsillo que llevaba más de cien veces pero, mientras esperaba a que abrieran la puerta del lugar que había quedado de verse con Lan era lo único que podía hacer para no verse más nerviosa. Llevaban saliendo cuatro años pero el peliazul aún la lograba poner inquieta como si fuera la primera vez que salían. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver a Shaoran asomarse y dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿No es tan divertido cuando toca usar ropa extravagante o si? —murmuró mientras contenía la risa.

La amatista le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro —Muy chistoso. Este traje me dio una idea para mi siguiente colección y ya tengo a mis dos primeros modelos— respondió divertida mientras veía la mueca que hacía su amigo.

—Recuérdame matar a Lan por darte ideas.

—A todo esto, ¿dónde está?

—Está arriba pero debes usar esto— exclamó mientras le pasaba un vendaje para cubrir sus ojos.

Tomoyo no dudó en colocarse y acto seguido Shaoran la empezó a guiar por los pasillos del establecimiento.

—Hemos llegado — exclamó después de un par de minutos caminando —. Lan; Sakura y yo estaremos arriba terminando la cena.

—Muy bien. Muchas gracias a ambos. Estaremos con ustedes en un rato — respondió el peliazul mientras Tomoyo sentía como tomaba su mano suavemente.

La amatista no alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo Shaoran ni lo que Lan respondió pero sentía las cálidas manos de su novio al costado de sus brazos.

—Te ves hermosa

—¿Me puedo quitar la venda ya?

—Dame un segundo— Lan se alejó un momento y la música de una banda británica que conocía muy bien empezó a llenar la habitación.

—Puedes quitarte la venda— le dijo. Al hacerlo Tomoyo no pudo evitar la sorpresa al encontrarse en uno de sus restaurantes temáticos favoritos. La entrada que habían usado era la de empleados por eso no lo había reconocido del todo pero al ver a su novio no pudo contener una sonrisa.

Lan estaba vestido de época igual a ella. El chico usaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, camisa blanca y pantalones negros con zapatos a juego. Lo que más encanto a la amatista era que el cabello del peliazul estaba peinado hacia atrás lo cual destacaba más la facciones del joven

Lan se acercó lentamente a ella y mientras la tomaba de la cintura y empezaban a bailar alegremente al compás de la música. La joven reía alegremente al ver como ambos seguían sin problema el ritmo.

—Hoy es nuestro cuarto aniversario y _this thing called love I just can't handle it, this thing called I must get round to it, I ain't ready…— _empezó a cantar el peliazul mientras seguía bailando.

—¿No estás listo? —preguntó traviesa mientras le robaba un beso y para luego dar un giro y volver a caer en brazos de Lan.

—Claro que lo estoy. _There goes my baby, she knows how to Rock N Roll. She drives me crazy, she gives me hot and cold fever. Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat. _

—¡No lo hago!— respondió divertida al escuchar el siguiente fragmento.

—Claro que si...en este momento desearía pasar directo al postre pero no— respondió el peliazul mientra la volvía a atrapar en un beso.

Ambos siguieron bailando disfrutando de la melodía. Tomoyo soltó su cabello que iba en una coleta y se acercó más seductoramente al peliazul

—T_his thing called love I just can't handle it…— _coreo volviendo a reír.

La música empezaba a disminuir por lo que ambos dejaron de bailar lentamente. Lan sacó una pequeña cajita negra de su chaqueta mientras se arrodillada.

—This crazy little thing called love ha llegado a mi vida desde que te vi la primera vez. Mi mundo se pone de cabeza a tu lado y me encanta. Tu creatividad, tu amor por tu familia y tu pasión por el diseño sólo me enamoran cada día más— tomó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió —. Tomoyo, ¿Serias mi esposa?— media fracción de segundo después, Lan sintió los labios de su prometida dándole un beso.

—¡Acepto!— respondió entre lágrimas y risas.

Mientras la nueva pareja comprometida disfrutaba el momento, Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban detrás de una de las cortinas del lugar.

—Shaoran, ¿lo grabaste? —preguntó la esmeralda mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de emoción de sus ojos.

—Todo ¿Sabes amor?, no es tan malo esto de estar detrás de cámaras por una vez en vida— río para luego besar a su esposa y salir ambos a felicitar a sus amigos.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Lo ptometido es deuda y aqui edta la miel jajajaja ya led vamos a dar un poco de tregua a la desgracia de estos dias? Jajajaja**

**EEstan siguiendo el otro fictober donde colaboramos? Recuerden que se publica en ff en la cuenta de wonder grinch y en wattpad en la de pepsipez. **

**Mañana terminamos con la parte de canciones! Listos para los crossover? Jejeje**

**Abrazos! **


	5. Dia 5 ost Shrek 2 Yo quiero un heroe

Día 5 - canción: "Yo quiero un héroe (OST Shrek 2)"

(Pueden escuchar la canción en nuestra página de fb)

"Los hombres… son unos idiotas"

El mismo pensamiento compartían Meiling, Tomoyo y Sakura que se encontraban en un bar-karaoke en una zona no muy fina de Hong Kong. Bajo la tenue luz del lugar y el fondo de canciones de despecho, Sakura intentaba disimular sus lágrimas mientras la amatista y la pelinegra le daban todo el apoyo moral posible.

—Y entonces ¿el idiota de mi primo te dijo que estaba confundido? — espetó la de ojos rojos con coraje. Sakura solo asintió mientras estaba ida viendo deshacerse el hielo en su bebida

—Quisiera ser de más apoyo Sakura —comentó la amatista —. Pero sabes lo que llore hace un mes por Kurogane

—Lo sé chicas, y agradezco estén aquí. Se que han pasado momentos duros… ¡Ah! no tenemos suerte en el amor

—Ni me recuerdes a Fye… Estúpido francés…

Las tres suspiraron largamente y se quedaron fijas en su bebida hasta que Meiling estalló con su explosivo carácter

—¡Maldición, una soda no nos hará olvidar a esos idiotas!

Sakura y Tomoyo veían sorprendidas el arrebato de la pelinegra mientras esta pedía una ronda de baijiu para todas.

—Me voy a marear— decía sakura viendo el shot frente a ella. Si el sake la mareaba esto era peor.

—No más suspiros ni restricciones esta noche. Dejaremos salir a estos idiotas del corazón ¡de una buena vez! — dijo la pelinegro mientras tomaba el shot y lo ingería de un sorbo

Sakura la vio sorprendida y un fuego se apoderó de su interior. Tomó el shot e hizo lo mismo con total convicción. Tomoyo vio a ambas y miró su shot, subió sus hombro y se tomó el trago.

—¿Saben que es lo peor? — dijo la castaña alzando un poco la voz —. Después de dos años de relación ¡esperaba que al menos fuera sincero conmigo!

—Demasiado cínico en decirte que le dieras un tiempo por confusión… Como si no lo vimos saliendo del cine con la pelirroja esa. Mi primo es un idiota

El puño de Sakura golpeó la mesa con fuerza mientras su mirada se llenaba de coraje y sus acompañantes la veían tomarse el segundo shot de baijiu como si nada. Las luces del local se prendieron un poco más mientras bajaba del escenario el chico que había estado cantando en el karaoke una melodía de amor.

—Es momento de dejar salir todo, vamos— Sakura se levantó con decisión subiendo al escenario

—Sakura ¡espera! ¡llevan un orden! — intentó detenerla la amatista pero Meiling terminó tomando a Tomoyo del brazo para seguir a la castaña

—No intentes detenerla— rió la de ojos carmesí —. vamos, se volvió loca— siguió riendo.

Sakura habló enérgicamente con el encargado de la música que la miraba confundido, mientras las otras dos chicas la miraban cerca del micrófono. Con un gran sonrojo, Tomoyo dio un vistazo al público que parecía expectante a que iban a hacer las tres locas que habían subido al escenario. Sakura se acercó al micrófono con llamas en sus ojos mientras Tomoyo y Meiling la miraban sin estar muy seguras de que hacer.

Una hermosa introducción en piano comenzó a sonar y Sakura respiró fuerte preparándose para entonar

"_Donde estan los buenos hombres… Ya les dije adiós…_

_Donde encuentro un hércules… De la batalla en vos" _

Pelinegra y amatista se miraron cuando en esa última línea, la voz de la castaña se quebró un poco. Se acercaron a la chica y la abrazaron, acercándose las tres al micrófono

_"Caballeros ya no hay… montando su corcel… _

_Al dormir, mis sueños lo traen… _

_Solo quiero verlo a él…."_

La canción pasó de una suave introducción a un compás más movido mientras el público aplaudía la coreografía improvisada de las chicas y luces de colores las enfocaban

_"¡Yo quiero un heroe! _

_Esperare por un héroe hasta el amanecer_

_Muy fuerte será _

_Y veloz actuará _

_Demostrando en batalla frialdad_

_¡Yo quiero un heroe!"_

Las chicas cantaban a todo pulmón dejando salir todo aquello que les ataba y hería su corazón. Cada una pensando en la razón de sus lagrimas y dejando salir todo aquello que habían reprimido.

Tomoyo había estado en una relación con Kurogane desde que había empezado la universidad. Nunca se habia sentido asi con nadie y su relación había avanzado mucho más allá de lo que hubiese pensado. Incluso sus familias se tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse. Una relación de tres años terminada por teléfono. Lo último que había sabido Tomoyo es que el chico había aceptado una beca en el extranjero y se había ido sin decirle nada, simplemente porque no soportaba decirle adiós en persona. Había pasado un mes de eso y la amatista aún no acreditaba la cobardía de su ahora ex novio

_"A donde el cielo y mar están en unión _

_O adonde el sol se ve salir_

_En algún sitio hay alguien _

_Que me ve desde ahí…"_

Meiling había regresado a Hong Kong hace una semana, completamente destruida. Se encontraba en París, estudiando modelaje desde hace dos años ya. Hace siete meses que había conocido a un joven modelo estudiante igual a ella. Fue como amor a primera vista y su relación fue demasiado intensa. Algo que ahora se arrepentía un poco. La dulce burbuja de amor se rompió el dia que lo encontró revolcándose con una joven modelo italiana. Ni siquiera recordaba la cantidad de improperios que le había dicho esa noche.

_"¡Yo quiero un heroe! _

_Esperare por un héroe hasta que el día llegue haber_

_Muy fuerte estará _

_Decidido será _

_Y más grande que la eternidad!" _

Sakura había sentido al castaño algo distante pero le resto importancia. Hace tres dias que habia salido con las chicas para animar a Meiling, lo habían visto salir del cine con una despampanante pelirroja y la castaña había sentido su corazón ser apuñalado. Intentó reunir coraje para encarar al ambarino pero se le había adelantado. En el momento que el chico le pidio un tiempo había sido todo para ella.

_"¡Heroe! _

_Muy fuerte será_

_Y veloz actuará_

_Demostrando en batalla frialdad_

_¡Yo quiero un heroe!" _

El último grito del trío resonó en el lugar y los presentes las aplaudieron ante el tremendo espectáculo improvisado que las chicas habían armado. Las muchachas se abrazaron y sonrieron. No mas lagrimas de dolor esa noche. Las chicas estaban a punto de bajar cuando vieron tres manos extenderse para ayudarlas a bajar del escenario. Tres hermosos chicos estaban frente a ellas y las chicas se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Podemos ayudarlas? Señoritas— dijo el que parecía mayor de los tres. Un guapo rubio con hermosos ojos dorados. Sus acompañantes, un peliazul y un peliverde hicieron una pequeña reverencia ante las chicas, las cuales solo sonrieron.

Quizás no tendrían que esperar hasta el amanecer por su héroe...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Y como creen que la van a pasar nuesras despechadas amigas? Jajajja quizas se les quite el amargo sabor de boca jeje **

**Con esta canción concluimos la parte musical del fictober. Listos con los crossover de mañana? **

**Un saludo y gracias a todos aquellos que nos van siguiendo! **


	6. Dia 6 crossover SNK

Día 6 -Crossover Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan)

Disclaimer - Los personajes de SNK pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

(Pueden ver el op de SNK en nuestra página de fb)

Sakura solamente les había pedido que esperaran media hora mientras los cupcakes que mantenía en el horno estaban listos para luego partir a la sesión de entrenamiento que tendrían ese día en la mansión de los Li, pero la esmeralda jamás creyó encontrarse con la escena frente a ella al salir de la cocina con la bandeja de cupcakes de chocolate recién horneados.

Shaoran, Lan y Kero estaban pegados a la portátil del peliazul. Shaoran estaba secándose lo que parecían ser lágrimas mientras que Lan abrazaba al guardián del Sol y murmuraba palabras que Sakura no lograba comprender.

Shaoran se levantó un poco de su asiento y procedió a colocar en pausa el video que veían. —Maldita sea… odio tanto a ese mono… —hipó el ambarino.

—Es que no puede ser así… no puede pasar esto… Kerberos dime que es solo una broma —sollozaba Lan mientras tomaba otro pañuelo de papel.

—Me temo que no Lan… el mejor comandante de la legión ha caído… él… él ya no…. —pero la oración fue interrumpida por las lágrimas que empezaron a brotar de nuevo sin control.

Sakura dudaba de si entrar y ofrecer cupcakes como si nada pasara o si debía llorar con ellos. Ellos no lo sabían pero, ella había optado por leer el manga de la historia y hacía más de seis meses que había llorado por esa muerte. Le faltaba esta última temporada pero Shaoran afortunadamente no preguntó mucho cuando ella le dijo que esperaría hasta que se completara para verla.

Hechiceros y guardián tenían sus emociones a flor de piel mientras asimilaban las escenas vistas hacía tan solo unos momentos, el ambiente en la habitación era muy pesado y Sakura empezaba a sentir como la tristeza de ellos se le comenzaba a contagiar. Justo en ese momento de flaqueza fue cuando notó como varias de sus cartas Sakura flotaban desde su habitación hasta la sala.

Cuando las cartas llegaron a la sala de estar, Mirror apareció sosteniendo un libro en sus delicadas manos. La carta abrió sus preciosos ojos y les dedicó una leve sonrisa seguida de una reverencia.

—Amo Li, Joven Lan, Kerberos. Lamentamos la repentina aparición.

—Mirror, ¿pero qué haces aquí? —preguntó el ambarino.

—Amo Li, las cartas hemos sentido como sus sentimientos estaban alterados y llenos de tristeza. Las cartas queríamos hacer algo por ustedes pero no fue hasta que The Miracle nos ayudó con una idea para poder aplacar su dolor.

Mientras Mirror hablaba, Sakura veía intrigada la situación. Era cierto, las cartas desde que Shaoran las resguardó le obedecían también. Además, como su catalizador mágico fue creado con ayuda de Lan, las cartas también sentía mucha afinidad por el peliazul al punto de que a veces encontraba a carrera durmiendo cual gato casero en los brazos del joven.

Mirror tomó delicadamente el libro en sus manos y lo abrió —La carta de la creación con ayuda de la carta de la ilusión estarán gustosas de en ayudarles. Si no tienen inconvenientes, podremos recrear ese mundo y llevarlos hasta ahí. Se sentirá como si todo fuera real.

Lan, Shaoran y Kero reprimieron un pequeño gritó de emoción y voltearon buscando a Sakura, que para ese momento ya se encontraba a pocos pasos de Shaoran. La esmeralda trataba de mantener su apariencia indiferente cuando le dio una suave sonrisa a mirror para indicarle que tenía su permiso para empezar, a lo cual las cartas empezaron a dejar fluir su magia en el lugar.

… … … … … … …

Cuando abrieron sus ojos, se encontraron viendo hacia el esplendoroso cielo azul. Un tanto aturdidos, se fueron re incorporando poco a poco sólo para percatarse que estaban en la parte más alta de una de las murallas.

—Creo que estamos en el muro Rose —murmuró el peliazul mientras miraba con una sonrisa enorme el lugar a su alrededor.

Shaoran en ese momento se percató de que todos, incluido Kerberos, usaban el uniforme y parche distintivo de la legión de reconocimiento. Tratando de no gritar de la emoción, ya que sentía que era fuera de su calmada personalidad, llamó la atención de Lan para que viera la chaqueta. El peliazul fue menos medido y empezó a dar saltos de alegría junto con Kero.

Sakura por su parte, estaba en silencio admirando el lugar pero más aún a su novio. Moría por ver a Shaoran en ese uniforme y ahora confirmaba que le quedaba igual o incluso mejor que a su personaje favorito.

En ese momento, el sonido de alguien disparando una bengala hizo que salieran de su alegría abruptamente. Los gritos de batalla los hicieron ponerse alerta y lo que vieron aproximarse hacia ellos los dejó sin aliento.

Sobre sus cabezas pasaron varios miembros de la legión de reconocimiento con sus equipos de maniobras tridimensionales. Los combatientes se dirigían a atacar a seis titanes de aproximadamente tres y ochos metros que se acercaban peligrosamente al muro. Los tres hechiceros y el guardián del sol veían boquiabiertos la precisión con la que atacaban a aquellas criaturas con movimientos rápidos y certeros.

Después de varios minutos en la ardua batalla el número de titanes se redujo solamente a uno pero varios yacían heridos en los tejados de las casas o en el peor de los casos, ya sin vida.

—Parece ser unos de esos titanes anormales. Sus movimientos son más rápidos que el promedio y para colmo es capaz de saltar —exclamó Shaoran mientras se colocaba frente a Sakura dispuesto a protegerla.

En ese instante un último escuadrón seguido de un titán de espeso cabello negro hizo acto de presencia.

—¡Armin! ¡Mikasa! Recuerden las instrucciones de Hanji. Debemos tratar de distraer al titán lo suficiente para que Eren pruebe su nuevo poder de endurecimiento. La idea es que logré enfocar su poder en sus puños —exclamó Levi mientras usaba el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales para moverse entre los edificios. El rubio y la pelinegra asintieron mientras tomaban las posiciones acordadas.

—¡Eren!, recuerda no lo queremos muerto. Nadie quiere ver a esa loca molesta con nosotros si ese titán no sobrevive para sus experimentos —gritó y al ver que Eren asentía procedió a tomar su puesto junto al rubio.

Los ágiles movimientos por parte de los miembros del escuadrón Levi lograron captar la atención del objetivo. El titán con movimientos torpes pero rápidos, trataba de atraparlos con sus regordetas manos y para preocupación del escuadrón sus intentos se volvían cada vez más acertados.

—Mikasa, ve hacia la derecha. ¡Capitán Levi! vaya a la izquierda y lance una bomba de humo. Eso deberá darle suficiente tiempo a Eren —gritó Armin pero en ese momento el titán logró alcanzarlo impactándolo contra el edificio más cercano.

Al ver que su mejor amigo corría riesgo, Eren concentró todo su poder en sus puños logrando el efecto deseado. Con grandes zancadas logró alcanzar al titán lanzándole un puñetazo que logró darle en la mandíbula. El titán cayó inconsciente casi al instante mientras el resto del equipo empezaba a amarrarlo para llevarlo con la capitana.

Sin embargo, otro titán apareció repentinamente por entre los edificios. Mikasa y Armin había logrado amarrar al titán que usarían en los experimentos pero la repentina aparición les pasó factura ya que la bestia los tomó entre sus manos y estaba apunto de comérselos.

—¡Eren! —gritaron ambos al unísono mientras veían como su amigo, aún en forma de titán, tomaba a la criatura por el cuello para evitar que los devorara. Acto seguido, Levi apareció realizando limpios y certeros cortes en las muñecas del monstruo logrando así que aflojara su agarre. Mikasa se unió a la lucha y rápidamente lograron realizar el corte en la nuca de la criatura para así acabar con su vida.

Sakura veía inquieta todo lo que sucedía. Ella quería ayudar y deseaba poder llegar hasta donde se encontraban los otros. En ese momento sintió cómo las cartas dejaron fluir un poco más de magia y tres equipos de maniobras tridimensionales aparecieron a su derecha.

—¡Son geniales! —murmuró mientras empezaba a colocarse el equipo lo más rápido que podía.

Shaoran, Lan y Kero estaban tan concentrados en la batalla que no notaron a Sakura hasta que la chica saltó del muro dando un grito de absoluta euforia.

—¡Sakura! —gritaron pero la chica no planeaba volver y solamente les señaló los equipos restantes para que la acompañaran. Sin pensarlo dos veces, los chicos procedieron a ponerselos.

—Lan, a la cuenta de uno, dos…

—¡TRES Tatakaeeeee! —gritó el peliazul mientras ambos se lanzaron al vacío.

La sensación en sus estómagos fue rápidamente opacada por la absoluta adrenalina. Las cartas habían sido cuidadosas y les habían dado los conocimientos para manejarse en ese mundo como si fueran parte de él. Risas y gritos se compartieron cuando los chicos lograron alcanzar a Sakura que se columpiaba entre los diferentes edificios. Más sin embargo la calma se interrumpió cuando un titán de unos dos metros apareció.

Guardián y hechiceros se miraron mutuamente para luego sonreír y proceder a atacar a la criatura.

Mientras los hechiceros libraban una esperada batalla, Mikasa se encontraba junto al resto de sus compañeros.

—Capitán, el titán ha sido inmovilizado no creemos que despierte hasta dentro de muchas horas. Las suficientes para llevarlo al otro lado del muro —reportó Armin a Levi quien estaba limpiando la sangre de sus espadas.

—Muy bien. Erwin y Hanji llegarán en cualquier momento lo que nos queda es esperar y…¿qué demonios?... —la atención del grupo siguió la mirada hacia donde veía el capitán.

—¡Maldición! Los que puedan vayan ayuden a esos compañeros —pero las palabras quedaron en el aire al ver como los tres jóvenes daban fin a la criatura.

—¿Quiénes son? —fue el murmullo que se esparció por el grupo mientras empezaban a correr en dirección a los nuevos.

—Por favor Sakura debes dejarnos darle a las cartas un regalo. ¡Esto ha sido genial! —gritó Lan mientras corría a atrapar a sus amigos en un abrazo.

—Sakurita es una gran hechicera. Sus niveles de magia han crecido exponencialmente. Además, el lugar se siente tan real y estoy seguro que los habitantes nos resultarán tan… —al escuchar el repentino silencio del guardián, los jóvenes se voltearon y la visión ante ellos los dejó sin aliento.

Shaoran y Lan se taparon la boca mientras lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Sakura por su parte veía la escena en silencio con lágrimas que empezaban a caer.

Erwin y Hanji habían visto lo sucedido y por eso tomaron una desviación de su ruta original para llegar a donde estaban los hechiceros. La presencia del comandante era imponente. Era alto, apuesto y su mirada estaba llena de determinación. El hombro miró alrededor y les dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—Bien hecho soldados —exclamó.

—¡Comandante! ¡Usted...usted merecía el suero! —entre sollozos Lan y Shaoran realizaron el saludo característico de la legión. Erwin confundido ante las lágrimas y lo que decían, pero muy cortés para mencionarlo, solo respondió el saludo.

—Oh es una lastima que muriera el titán. Pero ustedes no debieron alejarse de su grupo. Levi les va a regañar. Oh ahí viene… —exclamó la mujer mientras tomaba una libreta y empezaba a anotar datos y medidas de la criatura.

Los hechiceros miraron al grupo que se acercaba.

—¡Erwin!

—¡Hanji-san!

—¡Comandante!

Sakura vio con una mirada pícara como su novio y mejor amigo se sonrojaban profundamente, sabía que a ese par les gustaba la asiatica pero ella no sentía celos ya que al ver cómo el joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes venía sin camisa optó sólo por disfrutar del panorama ella también.

—¡Excelente trabajo equipo pero no vuelvan a alejarse o los obligaré a limpiar los baños por un mes! —gritó Levi mientras apuntaba con su dedo a Sakura, Shaoran y Lan.

—¡Si señor!

Mikasa se acercó a los jóvenes y los examinó detenidamente —¿Están bien? Es una fortuna que nada les pasara —al ver que los chicos sólo se sonrojaban y asentian, les dedicó una leve sonrisa.

Eren y Armin se acercaron a Sakura preocupados al ver el corte que la chica tenía en el brazo. Sakura no lo había notado así que supuso que fue algo que las cartas colocaron para que ella lograra ver más de cerca al ojiverde cosa que agradeció internamente.

Después de asegurar el área, procedieron a regresar a los muros, los caballos se encargaban de ayudar a remolcar al titán para experimentos. El peligro había pasado así que todos iban conversando los daños y planes de la siguiente misión.

—Lan, no deberías estar tan cerca de ese titán… podría comerte —advirtió el ambarino un tanto nervioso ante la enorme criatura.

—Shaoran… nada de eso va a… —el resto de la frase quedó en el aire ya que la criatura despertó repentinamente. Con un rápido movimiento, se liberó y se comió al peliazul de un solo bocado.

La impresión del evento fue demasiado para Sakura quien solo se quedó mirando al espacio donde su amigo había estado sólo segundos atrás mientras sus alrededores eran una mezcla de gritos, caos y oscuridad.

… … … … … … … …

—¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura! —la esmeralda abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en brazos de Shaoran quien la llamaba incansablemente. Al ver que despertó, el ambarino la estrechó entre sus brazos aún más—. ¿Estás bien?

—Si pero…¡Lan!...el titán

—Aquí estoy —exclamó el peliazul quien volvía de la cocina con un vaso de Leche tibia para la esmeralda—. Justo después de que me comió el titán, las cartas nos trajeron de vuelta y estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sakura sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima al escuchar que todo estaba bien —¿Y las cartas?

—Aquí estamos ama… Lamentamos profundamente la abrupta interrupción es solo que… sentíamos como los pensamientos de los tres empezaban a enfocarse en solo unas personas y no el lugar y pues… las cartas y yo no sabíamos cómo proseguir y pues… la carta de la oscuridad bajo a curiosear y nos sugirió que acabáramos todo de manera abrupta. Lo Lamentamos mucho joven Lan —terminó de decir mirror para luego realizar una reverencia.

—¿Lo siento? Mirror ¡estás loca! ¡Me comió un jodido titán! No puedo estar más feliz! —respondió el peliazul causando que el ambiente se llenará de risas.

Shaoran se acercó más a Sakura aprovechando el alboroto —Ni creas que no te vi… viendo a ese inútil… —susurró haciendo una leve mueca de celos.

—Oh no lobito… el _"eye candy"_ era para ambos… y tú estabas muy concentrado viendo a Mikasa —respondió Sakura mientras le sacaba la lengua a Shaoran y reía al ver que el castaño bufaba y se sonrojaba.

—¿A quién le quedaba mejor el uniforme? —preguntó esta vez completamente rojo.

Sakura solo rió y le dio un fugaz beso en la nariz —Mmmm tendré que verte usar el uniforme una vez más para poder… tomar una decisión. Es más, creo que le voy a pedir a Tomoyo que te confeccione uno —respondió para luego darle un beso a Shaoran mientras empezaba a pensar en cómo lograría chantajearlo para que la dejar tomarle fotos con ese atuendo. Porque prefería hornear kilómetros de pasteles que volver a un mundo con titanes.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**El primer crossover con uno de nuestros animes/mangas favoritos del maestro Isayama. Se imaginan a nuestros chicos con el uniforme de la legión? Jeje**

**Que les podrian dar a las cartas de regalo? Jeje se lucieron esta vez.**

**Todos los croossover tendran el op en nuestra pag de fb ppr si no estan familiarizados con ellos**


	7. Dia 7 crossover Bungo stray dogs

Día 7 - Crossover Bungo Stray Dogs

Disclaimer Los personajes de Bungo Stray Dogs pertenecen a Kafka Asagiri

Nota: "la temática del suicidio es abordado con jocosidad por que en el anime es abordado de esa manera. En la realidad esto es un tema de profundidad y no debe ser tomado a la ligera.

Si dicho tema puede ser un detonante, no sigas leyendo"

… … … … … …

Atsushi llegaba a la oficina de la agencia como cualquier otro día. Cuando ingresó pudo notar cierto morbo y murmullos que no logro comprender.

—Buenos días ¿Paso algo?

—Buenos días Atsushi-kun —contestó Kunikida limpiando sus lentes—. tenemos un cliente nuevo y se ha ido directo a hablar con el presidente

—Mientras, estamos apostando quienes serán asignados —adicionó Tanizaki mientras saludaba al recién llegado con un ademán

—Claramente yo no participo —Rampo comía unos pastelillos desinteresado de lo que organizaban sus compañeros

—Yo lo único que podría apostar es que yo no iré —la pequeña Kyouka siguió escribiendo en los papeles que tenía a su alrededor.

Atsushi lo pensó un poco y analizó las variables. Aun sin saber quiénes eran los clientes, tomando en cuenta las ultimas misiones, había una gran posibilidad en cierta pareja

—Mmm… creo que seremos Tanizaki-kun y yo

—¡Aposté lo mismo! —dijo el chico sonriendo—. Creo que me tocará con Atsushi-kun

Ranpo sonrió a lo lejos mientras Kunikida seguía pensativo

—A todo esto ¿cual es la apuesta? —preguntó el peliblanco

—Si gano la apuesta… ¿Me dejan salir a intentar un nuevo método para suicidarme? —el chico con vendas interrumpió desde el sillón donde estaba tirado con ganas de nada. Su típica forma de representar su crisis existencial

—¡Deja de decir estupideces Dazai! Desperdicio de vendas —regaño el rubio

Todos los presentes rieron ante la inevitable rutina del castaño y el el de lentes. Justo en ese momento la puerta de la oficina del presidente se abrió. Junto a él, dos jóvenes. Una chica y un chico, ambos con cierta preocupación en sus rostros

—Señor presidente— Hablo Kunikida en señal de respeto. Fukuzawa asintió

—Dazai-san, Atsushi-kun, por favor acompañen a estos jóvenes. En el camino les comentaran la misión

La asignación tomó por sorpresa a todos, menos a Rampo quien sonreía de nuevo. Atsushi miró hacia el sofá par observar si Dazai pretendía moverse, pero no lo encontró allí. De alguna manera se había movilizado rápidamente y ahora se encontraba hincado frente a la joven clienta.

—Distinguible señorita —dijo Dazai mientras tomaba la mano de la chica—. Su belleza es inigualable y su cabello y ojos a juego, en ese color amatista tan destacable solo me impulsa a proponerle mi mayor anhelo ¿le gustaría cometer un suicidio doble con este humilde caballero?

Tomoyo sonrió ante tal alocada petición mientras casi todos en la sala rodaban sus ojos. Kunikida estaba al borde de estallar

—¿De verdad es lo mejor que tiene? —Shaoran estaba un poco escéptico. El presidente no respondió, simplemente asintió

—Mi estimado caballero —dijo Tomoyo mientras levantaba a Dazai—. Creo que seria un gran desperdicio dejar morir a un chico tan a la moda, con ese aire europeo. Además nunca vi a alguien que luciera tan elegantemente las vendas como ud lo hace

Tomoyo y Dazai sonrieron mientras el resto no entendía nada. El presidente los despacho y los cuatro comenzaron a salir. Antes de que Dazai terminara de salir, Ranpo abrió sus ojos y se dirigió a él

—Dazai-san… No subestimes al enemigo

… … … … … … … … …

En el camino Shaoran comenzó a revelar los detalles de la situación que ocurría. Atsushi estaba sorprendido y algo asustado, por el nivel de magia de los hechiceros en el relato del joven. Incluso le llamó la atención el hecho de que Dazai parecía conocer la familia del chico. Una tal familia Li.

Una vez llegaron a un departamento, el ambarino notificó el cuidado que debían tener una vez adentro. Con cautela abrió la puerta y todos ingresaron, para toparse con una escena bastante extraña.

Dos hechiceros, hincados ya por el cansancio, parecían sostener fuertes poderes mágicos. Destellos azules y rosados emanaban por todo el salón dirigiéndose a lo que parecía ser una esfera contenedora. Dentro de él, una especie de ser alado con algo parecido a unas dagas dispuesto a atacar

—Ese debe ser el guardián fuera de control —comentó Dazai. Shaoran solo asintió

—Chicos, me encantaría conocerlos pero tanto mis fuerzas como las de Sakura se están acabando. Asi que… cualquier ayuda se les agradece —comentó Lan desde su esquina donde comenzaba a sudar por el esfuerzo de mantener a Yue atrapado

—Atsushi-kun —dijo Dazai seriamente—. En el momento que el escudo desaparezca tocaré al guardián y cualquier hechizo debería desaparecer. Sin embargo suena demasiado fácil. Ten tus garras listas

Atsushi asintió mientras convertía sus manos a sus potentes patas delanteras con sus filosas garras. Por su parte, Shaoran sacó su espada de su mano para estar listo ante cualquier eventualidad

—¡Ahora! —gritó Dazai. Lan y Sakura interrumpieron el flujo de magia y el escudo se rompió de inmediato creando una mini explosión que tumbó a la mayoría de los presente. Dazai se cubrió y se dirigió rápidamente al guardián para poder usar su poder, mientras Yue se preparaba a disparar sus dagas. Justo en el momento de contacto unos tipos de cristales rodearon al ser alado dejando ir una descarga eléctrica hacia Dazai que lo hizo retroceder quedando a merced del ataque.

—¡No lo haras!

La voz de Atsushi se escuchó desde atrás y con un potente salto llegó hasta el guardián protegiendo a su compañero. Algunas dagas lo rozaron pero gracias a su rápida recuperación el niño tigre saltó de nuevo y con sus garras destrozó aquellos cristales que protegían al guardián. Dazai finalmente pudo tocarlo

—¡Indigno de ser humano!

El poder de Dazai se expandió rápidamente alcanzando a Yue quién perdió su conciencia e incluso volvió a su forma falsa

—¿Están bien? —Atsushi se dirigió hacia Dazai y los demás jóvenes que estaban detrás. Su compañero asintió mientras veía al joven peliazul desmayado en los brazos de la amatista y el joven Li con la castaña en brazos

—Gracias…

El suave sonido de la voz de Sakura apenas fue audible. El cansancio y preocupación de la joven hechicera era evidente.

—Dazai-san ¿crees que los de port mafia tengan que ver? Una vez nos habían controlado —preguntó el chico pero solo recibió una negativa del castaño.

Dazai caminó hasta quedar frente a Sakura y se agachó hasta estar a su nivel.

—Señorita Kinomoto, Joven Li, me gustaría que nos acompañen a la agencia apenas se encuentren en condiciones. Creo que debemos charlar

... ... ... ... ... ...

**Seguimos con los crossover y esta vez ha tocado con Bungo. Uno de los animes que nos ha enamorado (y a las betas tambien xD) **

**SI no lo han visto, esta recomendado. **

**Y pues parece que Yue la estaba pasando mal... ¿Que creen que le pudo pasar?**

**Gracias por seguirnos! **


	8. Dia 8 crossover xxxHolic

Día 8 - Crossover xxxHolic

Disclaimer: los personajes de xxxHolic pertenecen a CLAMP

... ... ...

Los veranos en Japón suelen ser implacables. Las altas temperaturas, incluso a la sombra, hacen que pocas personas opten por salir durante el día a la calle. Los jardines, por el contrario, si suelen estar llenos de actividad. Pequeñas piscinas o globos con agua es lo que más se puede notar. Una que otra familia también comparte una refrescante sandía más lo caro del producto hace que solo sea algo que degusten unos pocos.

Mientras camino distraído me encuentro con una tienda de helados. Sería algo tonto salir con este calor a comer un helado ya que no duraría más de tres minutos en su estado sólido, pero la tienda no está muy llena y el aire acondicionado del lugar me tienta por unos momentos. Con una leve sacudida de mi cabeza recuerdo que esa no es mi misión del día y si me distraigo no lograré mi objetivo.

—Y vaya que ya lo has postergado lo suficiente Watanuki Kimihiro —me digo a mi mismo en voz alta a manera de reproche. Miró una última vez la heladería y optó por seguir mi camino.

Mientras sigo caminando por las solitarias calles, me encuentro con varios niños que se dirigen a la piscina ubicada en el parque. Es cierto son vacaciones de verano y la escuela está cerrada.

—Quizás hoy no sea un buen día… —alto no de nuevo. No vayas por esa línea de pensamiento me recuerdo. La duda llega de nuevo y siento como si me atropellara con todas sus fuerzas así que decido recostarme contra el frío concreto de la pared y empiezo a tomar lentas bocanadas de aire. Cuando siento que vuelvo a tener control de mis pensamientos, retomó mi camino pero esta vez siento como cada paso me acerca más a mi meta.

—Usualmente suelo rendirme mucho antes —decir las palabras en voz alta me ayudan a darme cuenta que estoy cerca de lograrlo aunque no se si quiera hacerlo—. Demonios, soy un cobarde… pero… ¿es quizás esto uno de mis tantos deseos egoístas? Estoy seguro de que lo es… —una lenta y pausada bocanada de aire me logra estabilizar de nuevo así que retomo mi camino.

Trato de enfocarme en todo y nada a la vez. Primero escucho el sonido de mis zapatos contra el concreto, luego me enfocó en el suave zumbido de las abejas y por último trato de escuchar la suave melodía que toca la leve brisa de verano.

Aparece otra tienda a tentarme para interrumpir mi objetivo pero esta vez es de limonada. No es mi bebida favorita pero de nuevo el aire acondicionado me resulta demasiado tentador. No es hasta poco segundos después que me percato que estoy viendo mi reflejo. El característico tono bicolor de mis ojos me recuerda mis motivos del día.

¿Qué diría Doumeki al saber lo que estoy haciendo?

Que importa…

¿Qué diría Himawari al saber lo que estoy arriesgando?

Es parte del pasado…

¿Qué diría Yuuko-san…? ¿Me reprocharía por mis acciones? ¿Me diría que son un idiota sentimental para luego pedirme que le prepare una deliciosa cena? Está última pregunta causa que una sonrisa se escape de mis labios.

Duele como si fuera el primer día.

Pero…

Yo decidí esto. Yo decidí no salir.

¿Qué hago aquí entonces? Me percató que mi promesa inicial y lo que hago ahora son contradictorios. Acepte no volver a salir físicamente de la tienda, pero se puede salir a través del mundo de los sueños. ¿Peligroso? Si, por su puesto. Más sin embargo, este deseo que ha estado creciendo en mi pecho me hace querer caer en lo imprudente.

Camino un poco más y llego al parque donde sé que pronto los veré. Un gran pinguino adorna el centro del lugar y sonrío pensando las largas horas de diversión que seguro ella vivió acá. El sonido de una risa, la más alegre que he escuchado, hacen que mis ojos empiecen a derramar lágrimas.

Son ellos.

Al menos son los "ellos" de esta dimensión.

Se ven tan alegres, tan jóvenes, tan enamorados.

Procuro mantener mi distancia, pero estoy lo suficientemente cerca para grabar sus rostros en mi memoria.

Su típico cabello castaño está corto más las puntas se ven algo onduladas, lleva un hermoso vestido de verano pero sus ojos esmeralda son los que la hacen ven más hermosa.

Él por su parte lleva una camisa blanca y un pantalón por los tobillos. Su típico y despeinado cabello color chocolate me recuerdan a sus versiones de mi mundo sin embargo son sus ojos que reflejan esa misma adoración por su persona especial lo que confirma la teoría de que el alma siempre será la misma.

Quizás ellos no son aquellos a los que anhelo ver.

Quizás y solo fui creado con el propósito de llenar un vacío. Otra existencia pero…

Sus almas son las mismas de aquellos a quienes llamé padre y madre. Es egoísta si… es quizás un poco absurdo pero es la primera vez que puedo decir que recuerdo claramente la sonrisa de aquella que alguna vez llame mi madre.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Cada que leo sobre el trágico destino de Watanuki se me rompe el cora :/**

**¿Han visto Holic? ¿Que opinan?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios! Y esperamos que les vayan gustando los shots. **

**Rrcuerden que también estamos colaborando en otro fictober que es publicado aqui en ff bajo la cuenta de Wonder Grinch y en wattpad bajo la cuenta de pepsipez**

**Saludos! **


	9. Dia 9 crossover dumbbells

Dia 9. Crossover "how heavy are the dumbbells you lift"

Los personajes de how heavy are the dumbbells you lift pertenecen a Yabako Sandrovich/MAAM

… … … … … … …

La campana que daba por finalizada las tareas del día resonaba por toda la secundaria. Una jornada corta gracias a un congreso de profesores que les permitía salir a medio día.

—Qiang ¿que vas a hacer más tarde?

—Mei… Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre… y pues nada… encontrar una manera de perder el tiempo —el peliazul sonrió a la chica de ojos carmesí.

—Hay un evento… pero no sabía si podía ir. Realmente quiero ir ¿te gustaría acompañarme? Es en el centro de la ciudad, a las tres de la tarde

—Será un placer acompañar a la reina de ojos carmesí —Lan hizo un ademán de reverencia mientras Meiling rodaba los ojos—. Pero ¿no tendrás problema con el concilio? Li ni siquiera vino hoy

Meiling agachó un poco su cabeza intentando esconder su tristeza y los motivos que acompañaban su permiso y por lo cual no tendría problemas con los ancianos.

—Y creo que tardará unos días más en volver, ya sabes, el concilio. Pero yo no tengo ningún problema hoy

—En ese caso vamos a almorzar que muero de hambre.

… … … … … … …

Ambos chicos comieron entre anécdotas de la secundaria y una que otra historia de Japón. Se dirigieron luego al centro de la ciudad al esperado evento en el centro de la misma. Lan se extraño al ver el recinto al que ingresaban.

—Mei ¿de que es este evento?

—Fisicoculturismo —dijo la chica emocionada

—¿Ah? ¿Y a que se debe tu emoción? Dime al menos que es mixto…

—Solo masculino hoy… hay un chico que le vengo siguiendo su carrera… y espero que gane

—Con que un chico eh… —Dijo Lan con suspicacia mientras codeaba a la pelinegra que se sonrojaba. Por otro lado, el peliazul se sintió algo triste pero no logro entender porqué

Con el inicio del evento, ambos jóvenes veían el desfile interminable de caballeros con enormes músculos y Lan cada vez se cuestionaba más que hacia ahi.

_"El siguiente participante nos visita desde Japón , recibamos con un aplauso Naruzo Machio"_

Lo siguiente que vio Lan con terror fue a Meiling vitorear el nombre de Machio con todas sus fuerzas. Realmente la mayoría de las chicas del evento gritaban unas más que otras.

—Parece que tienes competencia —Lan divisó a una rubia, una pelinegro y dos castañas que eran las más escandalosas de todo el salon, incluso llevaban pancartas. Lan se incorporó para intentar ver al responsable de tanta algarabía encontrándose con un chico con ropa de más e igual de musculatura regular que él

—Pero… no entiendo

Lan no había terminado de hablar cuando el tipo había pronunciado unas palabras y con la sola fuerza de sus enormes músculos había logrado rasgar todas sus ropas. El grito enloquecido de la fanaticada lo dejo igual de aturdido que el "truco" de magia del muchacho.

… … … … … …

Ya con la noche entrando, ambos chicos disfrutaban de un helado mientras esperaban el bus que llevaría a Meiling a casa.

—Es una lástima que Machio no ganara, aunque un segundo lugar no es malo

—Con ese truco de "magia" le hubiese dado el primero. Aunque demasiada algarabía por ese cara de bebé

—¡Oye! ¿Celoso porqué recibe más atención que tu? —Dijo Meiling codeándolo entre risas

—Nadie supera al gran Lan

Los chicos rieron de nuevo y Meiling pudo divisar a lo lejos el bus que la llevaría a casa

—Lan… —la pelinegro se levantó y miró al peliazul quien la veía con un poco de asombro. Quizás por llamarlo por primera vez por su nombre—. Gracias por acompañarme hoy

—Cuando gustes —sonrió el peliazul levantándose—. Nos vemos mañana

—Adios, Lan…

… … … … …

—Parece que esto de las despedidas en los aeropuertos se nos está volviendo costumbre —Meiling intentó sonreírle a su primo pero tenía un nudo en la garganta, mientras miraba al castaño ayudarle con la maleta

—Sí —contestó el ambarino—. Pero esta vez no soy yo el que no se declaró… ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste ayer?

—Es un crush tonto…

—Meiling…

—Xiaolang… mi vida está marcada por lo que sea que quiera el concilio. No tengo control sobre mi futuro. No lo voy a arrastrar a esta desgracia

La voz temblorosa de Meiling le indicó al castaño que debía dejar el tema ahí. El ambarino solo se acercó y abrazó a su prima quien una vez más viajaba en contra de su voluntad con espinas en su corazón.

—Te prometo cambiar esas cosas cuando esté en posición de hacerlo. Por ahora, resiste Meiling

—Gracias… Xiaolang...

... ... ... ... ... ... ..

**El cross aqui es bastante pequeño... Pero la historia que salio ufff**

**Hemos decidido que esto sera canon para LPDLO**

**¿Recuerdan cuando Shaoran piensa en aquel momento cuando Meiling fue enviada a Shanghai? Exactamente ahi se ubica este fragmento. Justo cuando Mei se va.**

**Y que opinan? Como va el fictober jejeje**

**Mañana el ultimo croosover! **


	10. Dia 10 crossover x1999

Día 10 Crossover X/1999

Los personajes de X/1999 pertenecen a CLAMP

La noche era una típica de verano. El cielo estaba despejado y se podían divisar unas cuantas estrellas mientras que la suave brisa lograba aplacar un poco el calor característico de la época. El silencio del paraje era interrumpido por el sonido de los pasos que se acercaban al lugar previamente acordado. Ambos jóvenes llevaban elegantes trajes de etiqueta. Uno de ellos llevaba un traje negro y se caracterizaba por su peculiar cabello azul y ojos negros mientras que el rubio a su lado llevaba un traje formal acompañado de una gabardina negra. Los ojos dorados del rubio brillaban de diversión al ver como el peliazul lanzaba pequeñas maldiciones debido a los mosquitos que lo atacaban.

—¿Estás seguro de que este es el lugar? Honestamente esto parece desolado, solo hay malditos insectos tratando de comernos vivos —murmuró con molestia mientras observaba el lugar

—Lan, para ser un cerebrito puedes ser bastante tedioso… Sí, es el lugar acordado pero llegamos unos minutos antes eso es todo —respondió el rubio con molestia. El joven a su lado era un prodigio pero las circunstancias bajo las cuales lo logró traer a este lugar lo tenían de un humor de perros que lo hacían más difícil de tratar que de costumbre.

Al ver la cara de molestia de Adalius, Lan lanzó un bufido —Sé lo que estás pensando, mi maravilloso e impecable sentido del humor parece brillar por su ausencia pero… mis dos mejores amigos tienen mucho que explicar… si no es que mi destino indica que debo matarlos primero…

—Lo averiguaremos dentro de poco… parece que ya están llegando —Las luces que iluminaban el lugar empezaron a apagarse a cómo los otros invitados a la clandestina reunión llegaban. Lan logró contar al menos ocho figuras encapuchadas que llegaban al sitio pero no lograba divisar a las dos personas que más le interesaba confrontar.

Adalius por su parte veía con cautela toda la situación, logró reconocer rápidamente la figura de Aria debido a su característico cabello ondulado y castaño. El rubio sintió un vuelco en el corazón al pensar que los eventos que pasarían en los próximos minutos determinaría su destino y el de su persona más amada.

—Les agradecemos por venir puntualmente y apreciamos que no hayan traído a nadie más —exclamó uno de los encapuchados que se acercaba a los dos jóvenes—. Joven Qiang, joven Smith… es un honor para nosotros que consideren nuestra petición de unirse…

—¿Tenemos siquiera alguna opción? —interrumpió Lan—. Que yo sepa esto es más una maldita obligación donde no tengo ni voz ni voto. Soy solo un maldito títere en el juego de quién evitará o causará el fin del mundo… —Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al ver como el encapuchado mostraba su rostro y hacía una señal de silencio.

El joven ante Lan era un poco más bajo que él, su cabello corto y negro como la noche resaltaban aquellos ojos azules que le miraban con enojo y determinación —¿No te parece que el luchar por un ideal es algo noble? O ¿Quizas temes no ser apto para ingresar al grupo que determinará el futuro de la tierra? —la sonrisa de autosuficiencia no fue lo que logró el silencio del peliazul sino como su aura mágica empezaba a fluir inundando el lugar.

Con un chasquido de su lengua el peliazul le dedicó una mirada de odio al pelinegro. Por más que trataba de ganar tiempo no lograba dar con sus amigos como si ambos estuvieran ocultándose adrede.

—Sé los motivos por los cuales Adalius logró traerte Qiang pero no lograrás verlos. No hasta que decidas tu bando —comentó Kamui mientras giraba y miraba a los demás encapuchados—. Tus amigos han tomado una decisión es ahora tu turno de hacerlo…

Lan apretó sus puños con más fuerza. Maldecia toda la situación. Originalmente nada de esto era parte de sus planes. Sakura, Shaoran y él habían visitado Japón a petición de la esmeralda quien mostraba mucha urgencia por regresar a su tierra natal. Lo que jamás esperaron es que Sakura habia sido traida a Tokyo bajo la influencia de una integrante de ese grupo que se comunicó con ella mediante sueños. Lo siguiente que Shaoran y Lan supieron, fue que Sakura había decidido su destino.

Dos grupos llamados los dragones del cielo y los dragones de la tierra estaban formándose para determinar el destino de la tierra. Aquellos seres con un nivel de magia considerable debían cumplir su deber de unirse y luchar por los ideales del grupo al que estaban destinados.

El corazón de Lan se contraía de dolor y enojo al recordar lo mucho que le rogó a Shaoran para que buscaran como sacar a Sakura de ahí. Sin embargo el ambarino lo miró con tristeza para luego desaparecer hacia una semana y unirse a los malditos con los que había acordado reunirse la noche de hoy.

El peliazul miró a Adalius quien había sido su amigo y mentor por los últimos años. Desesperado buscó su ayuda pero la respuesta de Adalius era la misma que la de sus dos mejores amigos.

Debían unirse y cumplir su destino.

Y ese era el motivo que había llevado a Lan a citarse con ambos bandos pero su paciencia se acababa rápidamente. Necesitaba saber que sus dos personas mas importantes estaban bien y debía asegurarse que se uniría al grupo donde ambos estaban. Los protegería así su vida se extinguiera, pero las palabras que el joven ante él pronunció lo dejaron helado.

—No podrás protegerlos a ambos…

La voz que pronunció esas palabras no era la del joven de ojos azules. Lan alzó la mirada y se encontró con un joven de cabello negro y penetrantes ojos avellana que lo veían sin ningún tipo de empatía. Le tomó unos segundos pero logró reconocer al joven como Fuuma, el líder de los dragones de la tierra.

—¿Qué te hace tan seguro de eso? —replicó el peliazul sintiendo como su magia empezaba a descontrolarse producto de la ira.

Fuuma y Kamui se miraron unos segundos para después voltearse a sus respectivos grupos. Con un gesto de sus manos, dos encapuchados se separaron hasta llegar junto a sus líderes.

Lan no necesitaba que los encapuchados mostrarán su identidad. Esas auras mágicas las conocía desde que tenía memoria.

—Adalius… —dijo con un hilo de voz mientras veía a su mentor que le dedicaba una mirada de dolor e impotencia.

—Lan… ellos… lo lamento tanto… —inició a decir Adalius

—No… no… por favor no…

La persona al lado de Kamui procedió a quitarse la capucha causando que el corazón de Lan diera un vuelco.

Sakura era un dragón del cielo.

Las lágrimas en los ojos del peliazul corrían ahora sin control cuando giró su mirada a la persona junto a Fuuma.

Shaoran era un dragón de la tierra .

Ninguno de sus amigos decía palabra pero bastaba con ver sus miradas que la angustia que Lan sentía era algo que los tres compartían.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Su maldito destino lo llevaba a elegir.

Solo a uno podía proteger.

Solo unos de ellos sobreviviría.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Debo decir que me dio de todo cuando lei este shot. Deberiamos de pedirle a Mela continuación no? Jajaja**

**TTerminamos con los crossovers para mañana dar inicio con las palabras sueltas! **

**Gracias por leernos! **


	11. Dia 11 Melodia

Día 11 - Melodía

El agradable calor que provenía de la chimenea calentaba a Kerberos de una manera satisfactoria en esta noche de nevada. El guardián yacía en una alfombra acostado aprovechando que los maderos ardían a la temperatura ideal. En aquella enorme estancia lo acompañaban el gran sillón de su maestro, la luz tenue que provenía de su fuente de calor, y el apartado guardián de la luna que miraba la nieve caer desde una ventana cercana.

Ese momento de descanso fue interrumpido por una hermosa melodía que venía de la habitación contigua. El sonido delicado del piano resonaba por toda la mansión. Aquella melodía nostálgica cargada de sentimiento, parecía suspirar al viento las más terribles desdichas de quien la tocaba.

—Es la segunda vez que le oigo interpretar esa melodía durante tantos años —expresó Kerberos aun acostado sin nisiquiera mirar al Yue

—Es la tercera —Kero abrió sus ojos para mirar al ser platinado que seguía mirando la nieve caer por la ventana

—Solo recuerdo haberla escuchado después de que aquella bruja de cabellos oscuros dejó de visitarlo —Kero se levantó y se acercó pausadamente a Yue

—También… la tocó… después de lo de Rishi… —Kero lo miró con confusión pero no pudo articular más preguntas al oír como aquel sonido concluía. El viento soplo en el exterior provocando un silbido como anunciando una desgracia

—Kerberos, Yue —Clow apareció en la habitación sentándose en su silla mientras veía el fuego arder. Ambos guardianes acudieron a su encuentro para acompañar a su maestro quien albergaba un silencio sepulcral

—Es una bella melodía —dijo el guardián del sol para romper el hielo—. Aunque siento que está cargada de nostalgia

—Lo está —dijo Clow con la característica sonrisa en su rostro—. Escuché a mi maestro interpretarla muchas veces —terminó de decir con su mirada perdida en un recuerdo

—¿Y qué significa?

—Que las cosas deben de fluir…

La cara de desconcierto de Kero iba en aumento y como era costumbre, las palabras de su amo lo confundían

—¿Que clase de persona era tu maestro?

—El mago más poderoso que he conocido

—Eso no puede ser —interrumpió Yue—. ¡Tú eres el mago más poderoso que ha existido!

Clow volvió a sonreír ante el arrebato del guardián de la Luna

—Kerberos, Yue, tengo algo que decirles

Ambos guardianes se miraron con duda, para luego escuchar atentamente.

—Hoy… este es el día en que mi vida terminará

La ventisca volvió a producir un silbido que los guardianes nunca irían a olvidar

... ... ... ... ... ...

**Traemos la primera palabra suelta! Ahora mezclando un poco el manga orginal con lpdlo y la historia de Rishi. Si no conocen a Rishi, los invitamos a pasar por nuestro libro de shots "todo es culpa de clow" para que le den un vistazo! **

**Ya casi llegamos a la mitad de este reto! Como lo ven? Cual les ha gustado mas? **

**Un abrazo a los lectores! **


	12. Dia 12 Cascabel

Día 12 Cascabel

—Sakura ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

—Te lo he repetido unas cinco veces Shaoran…

—Es que… no logro comprender cómo aceptamos hacer esto… que vergüenza, mis hermanas me atormentaran por el resto de vida si llegan a ver este video.

—Mocoso eres un llorón como siempre…

—Tu cállate muñeco que desde que conoces a Lan pasas como un gato casero todo el día en sus brazos.

—¡No soy un gato casero!

—Ya, ya Kerberos y Shaoran comportense. Sakura ayúdame por acá antes que este par se maten.

—Lan tiene razón… parecen niños pequeños les voy a quitar sus dulces. Shaoran, deja de suspirar te vas a quedar sin aire.

—Ya me quitaron la dignidad… quedarme sin aire no sería una mala opción. Ciertamente sería menos vergonzosa.

—Son unos dramáticos… realmente fue nuestra culpa si lo pensamos bien.

—Lan tiene razón. Fuimos unos ilusos al pensar que podíamos ganarle a Tomoyo en un juego de "adivina la película" Ni yo que la conozco desde los nueve años sabía que era fanática de las películas animadas.

—El problema fue que apostaron… es increíble que la guardiana de las cartas, el futuro líder del Clan Li y el hechicero de la forja se dejarán convencer cuando conocen tan bien a Tomoyo… ella nunca pierde.

—Cállate muñeco y a todo esto ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Ni le preguntes. Tomoyo lo sobornó con uno uno de sus pasteles de fresa y trufas con chocolate.

—Gran Kerberos nunca decepciona… yo no hubiera apostado nada… ese pastel delicioso ya era suficiente pago…

—Cállate Lan… maldición y… ¿si finjo estar enfermo?

—Así te estés muriendo Li Shaoran vas a salir en ese video, es parte de la apuesta. Además es parte del proyecto de mi clase de cine y confección.

—Daidouji ¿no podías elegir otro tema?

—No, fue por sorteo. Pero debo admitir que la palabra cascabel fue toda una delicia de trabajar. Y Sakurita se ve hermosa en su traje.

—Tomoyo… la carta para borrar estaría más que encantada en ayudar… realmente creo que a ella le queda mejor el traje…

—Pero qué dices Sakurita… ¡para nada! No todos los días tengo la oportunidad de grabar a tres maravillosos arlequines con sus trajes llenos de cascabeles. Si hasta diseñe sus trajes por colores. El de Li es verde con negro, el de Lan es azul con negro y el tuyo Sakurita es de un hermoso tono rosa pastel con negro.

—¡Te olvidas de mi!

—Jamás Kero, tu traje rojo con negro es de mis favoritos. Vengan, ya es hora de empezar a grabar… que la secuencia de baile hay que ensayarla un par de veces más.

—¡Tomoyo!

—Jojojojo sacaré un diez. No hay duda de eso. Ahora, ¡caminen!

... ... ... ... ... ...

**Tomoyo puede ser malvada a veces jajajaja. Yo digo que incluyan a borrar en el video también jejeje**

**GGracias por sus comentarios :) **


	13. Dia 13 Gato

Día 13 - Gato

Sakura entraba a la recámara de su novio sigilosamente. No quería molestarlo pero debía saber cómo seguía del intenso catarro que lo tenía en cama desde el día anterior. Pudo observar como el chico estaba enrollado en cobijas hecho un ovillo. La chica recordó algo y suaves risas escaparon de sus labios.

—¿Te burlas de mi desgracia? —preguntó el ambarino con la voz rasposa y los ojos entrecerrados. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreirle a la castaña. Sakura negó con su cabeza y se sentó a su lado a la orilla de la cama mientras acariciaba al chico

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte… pero es que me recordaste a alguien

—¿Ah?

—El gato que tenía en casa de papá… también se hacía una bolita —las risas acompañaron el comentario de la chica. Shaoran pensó un rato y recordó el felino del que hablaba su novia

—Ese infeliz gato quiso matarme varias veces…

—Oye… solo queria jugar contigo… no es su culpa lo traviesas que eran las cartas —dijo divertida—. Serás un lobo… pero enfermo definitivamente solo te falta decir miau —La castaña volvió a sonreír mientras su novio leía entre líneas el pedido de la chica.

—No lo voy a decir…

—Shaoran…

—Estas loca…

—Dilo y te traigo lo que te preparé para curarte —la chica sonrió de nuevo

—¿Mi madre te dejo meterte en la cocina?

—Tuve que convencerla que esto te curará

—¿Y que es?

—No me desvíes el tema… —el pequeño puchero de la castaña le resultaba adorable al ambarino quien suspiró resignado

—Miau…

El susurro fue suficiente para la castaña quien se levantó sonriendo y con ánimo renovado fue a buscar lo que había preparado para su novio

—¿No me vas a decir que es?

—Lo que te curó aquella vez… Leche con miel

... ... ... ... ... ...

**Ven que yo tambien puedo ewcribir miel jajajajajaja**

**RRecuerdan el manga especial de clamp? Honet tea? Un pequeño guiño a eso ;) **

**Como les va pareciendo el fictober? Que sección les ha gustado mas? **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! **


	14. Dia 14 Tigre

Día 14 - Tigre

Para Sakura, Shaoran había demostrado ser más que aquel niño malhumorado de diez años que conoció durante la primaria. Su ahora ya prometido había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años para ir mostrando una personalidad que podía ir desde lo más tímido hasta lo más coqueto.

Junto a ella siempre dejaba salir aquellas sonrisas que la lograban derretir de amor, además era más propenso a conversar mucho más, lo cual era difícil de ver cuando estaban rodeados de desconocidos o amistades lejanas. Con Tomoyo, el ambarino dejaba salir su lado de hermano. Shaoran era el compañero de compras de la amatista. El chico amaba la moda, aunque no lo admitiera, así que Tomoyo disfrutaba debatir con él de los estilos o tendencias que usaría como inspiración para futuras colecciones. Sin embargo era la faceta que Shaoran demostraba con Lan la que resultaba la más divertida para la esmeralda.

Lan había sido el mejor amigo de Shaoran desde que tenían quince años. A sus ya veinte y tres años, los chicos parecían niños pequeños cuando el peliazul traía alguna noticia de sus pasatiempos en común. Y es que Lan no tenía miramientos para admitir que amaba con locura el anime, los videojuegos y los superhéroes. Shaoran por su parte, le costaba un poco más aceptar con tanta facilidad su amor por los cómics más era completamente obvia su preferencia por cierto superhéroe arácnido.

La esmeralda había quedado en visitar a su prometido en su departamento para una tarde de películas y palomitas. Habían invitado a sus amigos, así que Sakura secretamente esperaba que Tomoyo llevará su deliciosa tarta de fresas.

Tocó la puerta varias veces pero al ver que Shaoran no abría, la joven usó la llave que el ambarino le había dado.

—Quizás se esté dando una ducha —murmuró para sí pero cuando entró no pudo evitar el grito de sorpresa que salió de sus labios.

El ambarino se encontraba en la salita del departamento rodeado de varias cajas y empaques plásticos, pero estaba completamente concentrado tratando de mover lo que parecía una figura del superhéroe arácnido.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó cuando la figura se resbaló de sus manos y se desarmó en varias partes—. ¡Oh Sakura! Perdona no te había escuchado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó mientras se acercaba al joven y le daba un beso a manera de saludo.

—Lan es una mala influencia en mi vida… el otro día hablábamos de figuras y pues me convenció de pedir esta por Internet. Realmente estoy encantado de la compra pero…

—¿Hoe?

—Sakura, ¿Podrías ayudarme a terminar de tomarle las fotos antes de que los demás lleguen? —la cara de súplica de Shaoran causó una carcajada en Sakura quien procedió a abrazarlo y atrapar sus labios en un alegre beso.

—Andando tigre, tomemos esas fotos —contestó para luego ambos reír y empezar a preparar la mejor sesión de fotos para el nuevo hobby de Shaoran.

... ... ... ... ... ...

**Pequeños guiños a las peliculas del justiciero arácnido jejeeje**

**Que otros hobbies imaginan que oculta el castaño? **

**Gracias por sus reviews! **


	15. Dia 15 fiebre

Día 15 Fiebre

Shaoran seguía leyendo rápidamente el libro entre sus manos mientras intentaba encontrar las respuestas a los gritos desconsolados de su hija de dos meses. El ir y venir de Sakura en estado de histeria no era una gran ayuda tampoco y el chico solo intentaba ser ecuánime

—Shaoran tiene fiebre ¡estoy segura!

—El dia esta muy caliente, y la tienes arropada, no es eso

—Entonces porqué no para de llorar —sollozaba la castaña—. dejame ir a la clínica

—Sakura, no podemos llevarla cada vez que llore… lo dijo el pediatra y nuestros padres… Hasta tu hermano lo dijo. Puede incluso ser un cólico…

Sakura pensó un rato al borde del llanto y los ojos esmeraldas enrojecidos por las lágrimas de su pequeña no la dejaban ni pensar.

—Llamaré a Touya de nuevo

—Sakura, está en otro continente, si no esta dormido esta en media exposición

Shaoran vio como su esposa hacía caso omiso a sus palabras mientras intentaba contar con sus dedos la diferencia horaria subiendo las gradas en busca del teléfono. El castaño miró de nuevo a su hija mientras esta sollozaba un poco ronca de tanto llorar. La tomó en sus brazos sacándola de la cuna y la abrazó con ternura

—¿Que tienes mi amor…? ¿Que te duele?

Las palabras salían con cierta tristeza y preocupación. El llanto se calmó por unos breves segundos pero continuó para desesperación del castaño.

—Xiaolang —expresó Lan mientras entraba a la sala

—¿Tuviste suerte Lan? —el peliazul negó viendo la pantalla de su celular

—Ya ella me había dicho que allá casi no tienen señal

El ambarino suspiro derrotado. Su mejor amigo le llevaba unos cuatro meses de experiencia en esto de la paternidad, pero tampoco sabia que hacer.

—¿Le tomaste la temperatura?

—Sí, pero segun lei 37,4 esta dentro de lo normal

El peliazul pensó un poco mientras los gritos de su ahijada le empezaban a romper el corazón. Recordó de inmediato algo que le había pasado a él con su pequeño

—¿37,4 rectal?

—No… lo tome por la axila

—oh…

—"Oh" ¿que? Diablos Lan ¡habla!

—Por lo general la axila está más fresca, pueden tener hasta 3 grados mas de lo que dice la axila

—Oh…

Castaño y peliazul no pudieron continuar charlando gracias a un destello de luz que apareció en media sala. Hasta la pequeña Li se sosiego por un momento. Una carta sakura se había manifestado

—Amo Li —dijo la carta seguido de una reverencia

—Mirror?

—Disculpe por interrumpir

—¿Sakura te llamo?— pregunto el peliazul. La carta nego

—La pequeña nos ha llamado. Sintió la desesperación de sus padres y encontró la forma de comunicarse. Es muy poderosa

Anonadados, Shaoran y Lan se miraron atónitos para luego mirar a la pequeña en brazos del castaño. La bebé aún lagrimeando miraba con detenimiento a aquel ente mágico que se encontraba frente a ella.

—Tiene fiebre y dolor de oído, por eso la pequeña llora. Espero todo salga bien —dichas estas palabras Mirror volvió a su forma de carta y un silencio reino por segundos. Ambos chicos habían quedado paralizados hasta que el llanto de la pequeña los sacó de su estado de nuevo. Shaoran camino a la cuna y tomó el bolso de la pequeña, y con bebé en brazos se encaminó a la salida.

—Lan, Sakura esta arriba, ve por ella; nos vamos a la clínica

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Llega el dia 15 y estamos acabando con las palabras sueltas.! Cual ha sido su favorita? **

**CComo que les salio muy poderosa el retoño a los castaños jejejee**

**Nos leemos mañana empezando con las leyendas! **


	16. Dia 16 Jorogumo

Día 16 Jorougumo

No recuerdo la última vez que visité esta parte de la ciudad. Los edificios seguían siendo las mismas edificaciones viejas y descuidadas pero increíblemente los locales seguían tan llenos como hace ocho años. Me aseguré de ajustar mi abrigo un poco más para protegerme del frío, respiré hondo y procedí a ingresar al local que había jurado no volver a pisar.

El bar Qiang era un lugar conocido en el mundillo de la magia. un lugar para buscar y encontrar pero de donde siempre hay que cuidarse la espalda. Varias miradas me seguían mientras me adentraba más en la taberna pero procuré ignorarlas lo máximo posible.

Me acerqué a la barra a pensar en mi siguiente movimiento cuando la voz que buscaba me habló.

—Pero miren que tenemos acá… el gran y noble herrero… creí que habías jurado nunca más poner un pie en esta taberna Adalius —alce mi mirada para encontrarme con los ojos manchados de Lan Lianhua Qiang que me miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y resentimiento.

—Lan… ¿Cómo has estado?

—He tenido días mejores. Da gracias a las estrellas que los duelos mágicos están prohibidos en esta zona desde hace dos años, de otra forma ya te habría asesinado —siseó mientras seguía limpiando unas copas.

Un suspiro de frustración salió de mis labios —Se que no quedamos en buenos términos, pero Lan…

—Dos de mis personas más amadas están metidos en un embrollo por tu culpa… tengo mis contactos y se por qué viniste, así que creo que podemos dejar los formalismos de lado.

Suspiré hondo tratando de no dejar que mi frustración tomara lo mejor de mi. —Lan...yo.. —pero mis intentos de hablar se vieron interrumpidos con un gesto de Lan. El peliazul me dedicó una larga mirada donde claramente no se abstuvo de ocultar aquella aura mágica tan llena de enojo y poder que lo había vuelto famoso en otros tiempos.

—Creo que tengo una idea de que necesitas pero quiero escucharte decirlo…

—Necesito que me digas la dirección del lugar donde cumplen deseos.

—Adalius, deberías saber que ese tipo y ese lugar solo aparecen para los que lo necesitan…

—Eso lo sé pero debes conocer el barrio o al menos una dirección que me lleve a encontrarme con el sitio… ya has estado ahí anteriormente… —el rostro de Lan se convirtió en una mueca de enojo mientras maldecía para mis adentros por mi imprudencia al recordarle a esa persona.

—Te recuerdo que recurrí a ese sujeto para tratar de salvar la vida de la persona que ambos amábamos. El pago fue alto y aún así no fuí capaz de salvarla… ¿acaso ya la olvidaste?

—Jamás sería capaz de hacerlo y es por eso que deseo reunirme con ese sujeto… Sakura y Shaoran están en aprietos por mi culpa y...

—Si el pago es tú vida, ¿lo darías? —La mirada de Lan estaba fija en mí mientras esperaba mi respuesta. No me tomó más de unos pocos segundos para responder con una afirmación.

—No voy a permitir que la historia se repita.

Lan asintió y procedió a anotar una dirección en una pequeña hoja de papel —Si ese lugar y ese sujeto consideran que necesitas de su ayuda, está es la dirección donde los encontrarás.

… … … … … … … … …

Me sorprendí al descubrir que la ubicación de ese sujeto era un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Tokyo. Un lugar tranquilo, rodeado de familias y pequeños distritos comerciales. Un lugar donde la mayoría de las personas se conocían y donde parecía que la magia era solo un cuento de hadas. Procedí a releer la dirección que Lan había escrito en el papel mientras seguía caminando por entre las solitarias calles.

—Esto no funciona… deberé buscar otro… —pero mis palabras quedaron en el aire al ver ante mi el lugar que buscaba; la tienda de los deseos.

El aura mágica del lugar era abrumador. Sabía que debía entrar por lo que sin meditarlo mucho ingresé al edificio.

—Bienvenido a la tienda de los deseos… —alcé mi mirada y me encontré con un joven de cabello negro, piel pálida y con ojos bicolor. Su apariencia podría engañar pero sabía que ante mí tenía a uno de los magos más poderosos de la época.

Lo siguiente fue un poco diferente a lo que esperaba. El joven se presentó con el nombre de Watanuki y me invitó a tomar una taza de té por lo que procedimos a pasar al saloncito adjunto. Mi mirada estaba pegada a sus sutiles pero rápidos movimientos mientras preparaba las bebidas. Cuando me ofreció la misma, tomé un pequeño sorbo y quede sorprendido ante su exquisito sabor.

—Esta delicioso —admití lo cual causo una sonrisa en el rostro de mi anfitrión.

—Si encontraste este lugar es porque tienes un deseo ¿qué necesitas?

—Yo… necesito conocer la ubicación de Jorougumo.

—¿Puedo saber el motivo?

Sabía que no era el momento para dudar o mantener secretos así que saqué la fotografía que mantenía en mi bolsillo y se la entregué —Ellos dos son mis subordinados. Desafortunadamente los envíe a una misión donde su integridad fue comprometida. Debió ser algo sencillo pero la criatura adelantó su transformación mágica y ellos… maldita sea… ahora ellos están con esa criatura y… yo… debo salvarlos —volví a maldecir por la duda que sabía mi voz reflejaba, pero me sorprendió notar la reacción de Watanuki.

El joven miraba fijamente la fotografía. Estoy seguro de que sus ojos reflejaban algo similar al miedo y su piel estaba aún más pálida.

—Joven Watanuki ¿pasa algo? —me atreví a preguntar.

Watanuki pareció salir de su transe y su mirada se volvió seria repentinamente —Estas personas… ¿puedo saber sus nombres?

—Sakura Kinomoto y Li Syaoran.

Fueron unos cuantos segundos pero esa expresión de preocupación volvió a su rostro. Watanuki alzó su mirada y pude notar la seriedad en su rostro —Es un alto costo para llegar a donde Jorougumo se encuentra.

—Pagaré lo que sea…

—Quiero el último regalo que tu madre te dió… incluyendo su contenido…

Watanuki me estaba pidiendo algo que jamás esperé. La reliquia familiar, el único objeto que me quedaba de mi difunta madre y mi última conexión con ella. El precio era renunciar a mi familia para salvar a la que con el pasar de los años se había vuelto mi familia actual.

—Es un pago cruel… pero lo acepto —Watanuki procedió a tomar un abanico del kimono que usaba, se colocó frente a mi y un círculo mágico apareció bajo nuestros pies. Solamente tomó un rápido movimiento del objeto para que un portal apareciera frente a mi.

… … …. …. … …

Al abrir mis ojos me encontré rodeado de oscuridad. El aire era pesado y parecía que la temperatura estaba bajo cero ya que mi cuerpo se empezaba a adormecer y mi aliento generaba un leve vapor. Decidí que lo mejor era seguir en movimiento hasta encontrarme con la araña pero los minutos pasaban y no parecía que ese momento llegase a suceder.

—No creo que ese sujeto me engañara, Jorougumo debe estar por aquí —más la imagen ante mi confirmó que había llegado al lugar correcto.

Una enorme telaraña se encontraba frente a mi. Sus enormes y finos hilos se entrelazaban para crear diferentes y delicadas figuras. Recorrí con mi mirada la telaraña hasta encontrar lo que temía. Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban atrapados entre los hilos, ambos parecían estar dormidos pero me preocupaba lo bajo de sus niveles mágicos, además de lo pálido de sus rostros.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo por acá? —la voz que pronunció esas palabras me hizo girarme rápidamente para encontrarme con una hermosa mujer. La joven tenía el cabello rubio hasta la cintura, voluptuosos labios y mirada seductora. Me fue imposible no quitar la mirada al notar que llevaba un atrevido conjunto de lencería como atuendo solamente.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —murmuró mientras se acercaba a mi y colocaba sus labios cerca de mi oído derecho.

—Mis amigos… he venido por ellos…

—Querido… lamento informarte que su poder mágico es muy alto… son unos bocadillos exquisitos que además interrumpieron el sagrado proceso de transformación.

—No fue algo intencional… se nos fue indicado que…

—¡Que la araña estaba vulnerable y era el objetivo perfecto para atrapar! —gritó exaltada mientras se alejaba de mí y me dedicaba una mirada de desprecio—. Malditos hechiceros siempre creyendo que tienen derecho sobre las otras criaturas mágicas. Espero que el perder a dos hechiceros tan poderosos les haga temernos como es debido.

Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y mi cabeza sólo podía recordar la sentencia que Lan me había dado. Otra vida no se perdería por mi culpa, la historia no se repetiría.

—Jorougumo, ¿Estaría dispuesta a negociar? —la araña sólo me sonrió y empezó a tocar su cabello coquetamente.

—Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo… querido...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Saca las palomitas... No les gustaria saber que pasa? Adalius y jorougumo jojojo**

**Empezamos con laa leyendas y entramos en la segunda mitad del fictober. Esperamos que les este gustando! **

**Saludos**


	17. Dia 17 Baku

Día 17 - Baku (come pesadillas)

La noche había caído ya sobre la mansión londinense. La típica neblina del lugar acompañaba ese atardecer haciendo el ambiente más gélido aun. En la habitación principal, Kaho curaba cuidadosamente las heridas de la espalda de Eriol, quien por puro orgullo aguantaba el dolor ante la gravedad de las mismas.

—Eriol… No Puedes continuar asi. Déjame ayudarte

—Ayudarme seria exponerte, y no puedo hacer eso

Kaho endureció el semblante ante la terquedad de su amado. Hace dos noches que el joven padecía de terribles pesadillas que terminaban en graves heridas por todo el cuerpo del peliazul y ninguna explicación.

—No vas a durar mucho Eriol ¿no recuerdas nada?

—Nada, despierto de repente sangrando nada mas

Kaho terminó de curarlo y le paso la camisa para que se vistiera. Eriol se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana mientras se vestía con disimulo, esperando que Kaho no preguntara lo que él no quería responder.

—Eriol… ¿qué pasó con tu baku?

Aquella pregunta había caído como balde de agua fría en el inglés. Era precisamente lo que no quería contestar, porque sabía las consecuencias de su respuesta

—Desapareció… hace dos días —el joven suspiró

—Hace semanas sentía su presencia más fuerte, y casualmente desaparece hace dos días. Eriol, lo que sea a lo que te enfrentes es demasiado fuerte. Ocupas mi ayuda.

Sin dejar al peliazul contestar, la habitación se lleno de destellos rojos y plateados y el aura lunar inundó el dormitorio. Eriol se volvió para ver a la persona que más quería envuelta en una hermosa aura plateada que destacaba su hermoso cabello rojizo. A su lado, había una pequeña criatura negra con rojo parecida a un tapir pequeño, con una resplandeciente luna blanca que movía sus pequeñas orejas con ternura.

—No hay baku más poderoso que Aki, dame tu mano —la pelirroja extendió su mano hacia el joven de lentes quien aún se mostraba algo indeciso

—Kaho…

—Eriol, no te lo estoy preguntando…

Resignado, Eriol se acercó a la chica y extendió su brazo tomando el de Kaho. La de ojos avellanas se concentró y empezó a recitar conjuros por lo bajo. Un lazo de color negro apareció en su brazo y se fue moviendo poco a poco al brazo del inglés, hasta quedar por completo de su lado. Kaho dio por terminado el hechizo y miró aquellos profundos ojos azules que la observaban con ternura. Justo cuando iba a soltarse Eriol la jalo hacia él y atrapó sus labios en un apasionado beso que compartieron hasta quedar sin aire. El inglés prefería despedirse ahora, a irse sin poder besarla por última vez.

—Te amo

Kaho sonrió mientras veía como el joven de lentes comenzaba a quedarse dormido profundamente. Ella lo atrapó y lo colocó en su cama mientras lo acariciaba con ternura.

—Te estare esperando

Aki se movió rápidamente hasta quedar encima de Eriol y pudo observar como el pequeño ser comenzaba a devorar un aura oscura que rodeaba al peliazul.

—Cuídalo por favor, depende de ustedes dos ahora

El pequeño animalito asintió mientras Kaho acariciaba su lomo.

Sutílmente Rubymoon y Suppi se asomaron por la puerta del dormitorio, las cosas se podrían poner difíciles.

—Kaho ¿quieres que te ayudemos a permanecer despierta? —preguntó la guardiana. Kaho negó con su cabeza.

—Es hora de enfrentar mis pesadillas

... ... ... ... ... ..

**Dedicandole el shot a nuestros queridos personaes en Londres de los cuales escribimos muy poco jejejee**

**A que creen se esta enfrentando Eriol?**

**Imagen del pequeño baku en nuestro fb**

**Saludos! **


	18. Dia 18 Tengu

Día 18 - Tengu

Era el año 1190 DC. Las tierras de oriente disfrutaban lo que en el futuro sería conocido como el Japón feudal. Una época donde los monstruos, demonios y hechiceros estaban a la orden del día.

Dinastías de todo el mundo llegaban a tierras Niponas con el único objetivo de mostrar su valía y poder. Entre esas dinastías se encontraba el clan Li, una gran familia de poderosos hechiceros y cazadores de demonios cuyo ritual de iniciación requería que los más jóvenes y aspirantes a guerreros del clan acabarán con su primer monstruo sin ayuda alguna.

Li Xiaolang y Li Meiling eran los guerreros promesa de la siguiente generación. Con tan sólo 14 años, ambos primos eran respetados entre los demás de su grupo. Xiaolang sería el futuro líder del clan y Meiling sería su mano derecha.

—¿Nervioso primito? —preguntó la de ojos carmesí mientras ambos se adentraba en las profundidades del bosque.

—Para nada… esto será pan comido… de todas formas no es la primera vez que acabamos con un demonio o monstruo.

—Pero es la primera vez que estamos sin el resto del equipo… —murmuró la joven.

Xiaolang se detuvo un momento al sentir el aura de su compañera y prima tensarse —Meiling… estamos juntos en esto… —cuidadosamente el castaño tomó las manos de la pelinegra—. saldremos victoriosos

—Xiaolang… —los ojos carmesí de la joven brillaron aún más y la sonrisa de confianza volvió a aparecer en su rostro—. ¡Tienes razón!

El momento fue interrumpido cuando la presencia de un monstruo apareció a pocos metros de distancia. Ambos jóvenes procedieron a correr en dirección a la criatura pero tan pronto la divisaron se percataron de que no lo tendrían tan fácil.

Ante ellos se encontraban dos monstruos con apariencia humana. El primero era un chico de piel pálida, cabello azul y ojos negros mientras que el ser a su lado era una chica de cabello castaño, piel pálida impresionantes ojos esmeralda. Ambos seres vestían elaborados kimonos con un patrón de flores blanco y negro, además llevaban una máscara al costado de sus cabezas la cual asemejaba los ojos y el pico de un ave. La belleza de los dos seres había dejado deslumbrado a ambos Li, pero confirmaron que su primer batalla en solitario no sería tan fácil al prestar atención a las hermosas e imponentes alas que salían de las espaldas del chico y la chica.

—Maldición esos son… Tengus… —murmuró Shaoran mientras sacaba su espada y se colocaba en posición.

—Es una lástima que debamos acabar con tan bellos rostros pero… el puesto de capitana de los ejércitos Li me espera. ¿Listo Xiaolang?

—Listo…

Mientras tanto los seres alados veían como sus atacantes se acercaban.

—Sakura, ¿Quieres a la chica o al chico?

—Estoy segura que te mueres por poseer a la pelinegra… déjame al de ojos ámbar. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que probé algo tan… exquisito.

El peliazul solo le sonrío mientras ambos extendían sus alas y se embarcaban en la batalla que cambiaría sus vidas para bien o para mal.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Y ustedes que creen que pase? Cual equipo saldrá aqui victorioso? O capaz ninguno jajaaja**

**Se va el tiempo volando y ya vamos a la mitad de las leyendas :O**

**Gracias por sus reviews! **


	19. Dia 19 Hyakky yagio

Día 19 Hyakky yagiō

El ambarino corría desesperado por los callejones del pequeño pueblo. La noche había caído y el chico sabía lo que eso significaba. El mismo pueblo lo sabía y no había nadie en la calle por precaución .

—Demonios... como deje que se hiciera tan tarde

El chico continuaba corriendo haciendo presión en uno de sus antebrazos. La sangre se escapa entre sus dedos.

Le faltaban trescientos metros para llegar al claro que llevaba hacia el bosque donde podría esconderse y pasar desapercibido esta noche de verano, pero justo en el último tramo vio que era demasiado tarde. El desfile de demonios había comenzado y se acercaba a toda prisa. Estar en medio de un desfile de demonios siendo un cazador de demonios reconocido, era una mala apuesta. El chico se acurro en el callejon detras de lo que parecía un basurero y bajo su capucha lo más que pudo.

—Diablos... tendré que esperar a que pase

La conglomeración de seres sobrenaturales que marchaba por la avenida era sofocante para Sakura, quien caminaba detrás de sus padres. No muy amante de la tradición, la chica siempre intentaba encontrar la forma de romper la formación y salirse del desfile, aunque eso le costara la reprimenda de sus progenitores.

"Esto es tan aburrido... Y conglomerado"

Perdida en sus pensamientos, la chica detectó un olor desconocido con su privilegiado olfato y eso la empujó aún más a salir de ahí. Encontró rápidamente un hueco en la formación y se coló por el intrépidamente. Un par de saltos y se encontraba en el callejón al lado de una figura encapuchada.

—¡Hola! —La chica saludó efusivamente alterando un poco al desconocido

—¿Como me encontraste? —El ambarino se volvió con delicadeza intentando actuar lo más natural posible

—Estas sangrando —La chica se posicionó frente a él mientras destapaba la herida del chico, se acercó a olfatear y probó un poco de sangre.

—Eres humano —Dijo la chica con total asombro

El ambarino no sabía qué evento lo tenía en shock. Ver a la chica probando su sangre o la tremenda belleza que tenía enfrente. Ese pelaje largo y hermoso con esos imponentes ojos esmeraldas lo tenían embelesado

—Eres una gumiho...

—Supongo que mis orejas y las nueve colas me delatan —La chica sonrió y el chico se sintió en el cielo—. Soy Sakura ¿y tú?

—Soy... nadie...

La chica no entendió la respuesta pero rápidamente analizó la apariencia del chico

—Oh... ¡espera! Castaño, ojos ámbar, encapuchado... ¡eres Shaoran el cazador de Yokais! —La chica parecia mas emocionada de lo que debería ante un cazador de los de su especie

—Yo... solo cazo a los que nos atacan

La chica sonrió y sacó una daga de su ropaje, se hizo una pequeña herida en su dedo ante la mirada atónita del joven

—Toma un poco

—¿Qué?

—Si no lo haces, no tardan en encontrarte, tómalo

El ambarino al verse sin salida accedió a la petición de la chica. Para su sorpresa, la sangre de la joven era tan dulce como la miel

—Ahora no podrán encontrarte...

—Gracias... creo que con esto podré huir al bosque

—Oh... no tan rápido

La chica lo tomó del brazo cuando Shaoran intentó levantarse. El ambarino intentó usar su magia para alejarla lo más sutil posible pero grande fue su asombró cuando no pudo convocar nada.

—Mi sangre ha bloqueado tu magia —La chica sonrió—. Asi que tendrás que acompañarme esta noche...

Lo que parecía una aburrida noche para la pequeña Sakura se había convertido en algo muy interesante...

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

**Una Sakura gumiho muy astuta no creen? Jejeejeje**

**Que creen va a hacer con Shaoran? Jeje**

**Estamos terminando casi con las leyendas, las conocían? O es algo nuevo? **

**Nos leemos mañana! **


	20. Dia 20 Yukki onna

Día 20 Yuki-onna

Para Shaoran los viajes escolares no eran algo ajeno. En su natal Hong Kong, asistía junto a Meiling a una de las primarias más prestigiosas, por lo cual solían llevarles a viajes de campo a pequeñas reservas naturales, zoológicos o parques acuáticos. Sin embargo, el castaño no pudo evitar que una exclamación de sorpresa saliera de su boca cuando bajó del autobús y vio ante sí aquellas montañas cubiertas de blanca y resplandeciente nieve.

Las actividades del día eran siempre disfrutables pero Shaoran no podía negar que aprender a esquiar le resultaba un desafío especialmente cuando sus ojos involuntariamente se encontraban con los de Sakura y todo su cuerpo lo traicionaba volviéndose un manojo de nervios.

El día había sido divertido incluso pasando por alto aquel pequeño altercado donde Hiragizawa lo salvó. El tipo de lentes y sonrisa de Cheshire aún le ponía los nervios de punta a pesar de que no parecía existir un motivo para odiarlo, fuera del hecho que odiaba las sonrisas que le dedicaba a la dueña de las cartas.

No fue hasta el momento en que se reunió con sus compañeros y estos empezaron a contar historias de terror que la velada ya no le parecía divertida. La historia de Yukki-onna no resultaba tenebrosa, pero Sakura a su lado temblaba de miedo por lo que optó por animar a sus amigos a irse a dormir y así acabar el suplicio de su amada.

El frío nunca había sido algo que Shaoran disfrutara, por eso prefería pasar la noche cerca de la chimenea donde el recuerdo de cierta niña de ojos esmeralda inundaba su corazón de una hermosa calidez.

Shaoran podía jurar que, cuando de sus labios se escapó el nombre de su amada y escuchó la voz de Sakura responderle, su corazón casi sale corriendo de la impresión pero agradeció a las estrellas que logró mantener sus nervios de desbordarse ante tal impresión.

Quizás era la luz de la luna que se reflejaba contra la blanca nieve o quizás era que Sakura tenía un hechizo sobre él pero Shaoran podía jurar que su pequeño cerezo era la niña más hermosa del mundo y su corazón rogaba por tener el valor de confesar sus más profundos sentimientos.

Al final fueron interrumpidos, esta vez por la misma Sakura quien se disculpaba por preguntar algo tan personal. Sin tan solo supiera. Mientras ambos chicos caminaban lado a lado para regresar a sus habitaciones, Shaoran veía de reojo que Sakura estaba aún asustada pero un poco menos.

—Sa...Sakura… ¿Ya estas mejor? —fue lo más que su voz logró preguntar sin quebrarse o tartamudear.

—Shaoran… tú compañía siempre logra calmarme aunque debo admitir que aún estoy un poco asustada —murmuró

En un arrebato de valor, que después Shaoran preguntaría cómo obtuvo, el castaño tomó suavemente las manos de Sakura.

—Un hechicero no debe dejar que sus emociones lo controlen.

—Lo sé por eso siempre me dices que no llore… —Sakura miró a Shaoran e hizo un puchero—. Soy una cobarde.

—N...no lo eres… —murmuró tratando de no desfallecer por lo bella que la esmeralda se veía—. Eres sensible a ese tipo de relatos por lo que te voy a ayudar

Shaoran procedió a cerrar sus ojos mientras respiraba pausadamente y dejaba que su aura mágica rodeará a Sakura. Agradecía que la chica no tenía mucho conocimiento mágico o de otra forma estaría escandalizada por el acto tan personal que el chico realizaba.

_"Un hechicero sólo comparte su aura mágica con aquella persona a la que ama. Mi querida Sakura, espero mis sentimientos te logren calmar y así puedas dejar de temer"_ pensaba el ambarino mientras abría tímidamente los ojos y admiraba la sonrisa de tranquilidad que ahora Sakura tenía.

Un par de minutos pasaron y Shaoran lamento tener que separar sus manos de las de Sakura pero la calidez volvió a su corazón al ver la hermosa sonrisa que esta le dedicaba.

—Me siento… tranquila… ya no tengo miedo. ¡Muchas gracias Shaoran! —se acercó rápidamente y le dio un fugaz abrazo—. ¡Buenas noches!

—Buenas noches Sakura… —murmuró después de que la chica cerrará la puerta y lo único que quedará con él fuera la calidez que sentía en su corazón.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Y con "la mujer de las nieves" terminamos esta seccion de leyendas! Cual les gusto mas? **

**Se viene "misterio" a partir de mañana jojojoj con sorpresas**

**Un abrazo y gracias por leernos! **


	21. Dia 21 Tumba sin nombre

Día 21 - Tumba sin nombre

El eco de los pasos sonaban con sutileza dentro de aquella estrecha cueva. Piedras, polvo, lodo humedad y alguno que otro animal rastrero acompañaban al joven castaño que se adentraba en el asfixiante lugar. El brillo mágico que provenía del chico era lo único que iluminaba la penumbra de aquel sórdido lugar donde la culpa se mezclaba con el deber y el olvido se rehusaba a llegar.

El mar del sur de China escondía celosamente la entrada de dicho lugar. Conforme pasaban los años la marea tapaba cada vez más la única posibilidad de ingresar, dejando aquella oculta abertura bajo agua cada vez más tiempo. El ambarino había entrado por la brecha de tres horas diarias que permitía la entrada al húmedo lugar. Algún día en el futuro, la brecha desaparecería, y quizás, solo quizás, los recuerdos también.

Un juego interminable de laberintos y pozos le esperaba al que ingresara y no supiera adónde dirigirse. No cabía duda que si por alguna casualidad alguien entró por curiosidad a esa trampa natural, no habría visto de nuevo la luz del sol.

El ambarino tenía media hora caminando por los sofocantes pasadizos que parecían susurrar desgracias, como si las mismas paredes te juzgaran. Porque si caminabas por ahí solo habían dos opciones, eras un desafortunado perdido que seguramente iba a morir allí; o sabías dónde ibas y caminabas con el peso de tus pecados.

El joven finalmente llegó a una recámara donde las paredes y el techo se hacían un poco más grande. Habían unos cuantos montículos de piedras, cuatro en total. Shaoran se detuvo enfrente de uno de ellos y suspiró.

—Si tan solo hubiera completado las palabras ese día…

Un hechizo siguió las palabras del castaño y la estancia se iluminó por completo. El chico se sentó por un momento mientras observaba detenidamente aquel montículo, aquella tumba que jamás tendría nombre…

Y el recuerdo de lo que pasó ese día volvió a golpear sus sentidos.

… … … … … … …

Continúa en día 22

**Empezamos con la saga de misterio! Y sí! Sera un mini fic! Yo sigo escribiendo impares y Mela los pares pero la historia está enlazada jejeje**

**Esperamos les guste! **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! **


	22. Dia 22 Hechizo fallido

Día 22 - Hechizo fallido

_ab omni malo custodiat animam (protege esta alma de todo mal)_

_praesidio ei somnum ac tenebras (protege su sueño de la oscuridad)_

_custodi illam nocere procul (mantenla libre del mal) _

_clipeum defendere praebeo ut animam meam ego (ofrezco mi alma como escudo para proteger el alma que amo)_

El suave cántico era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación a esas horas de la mañana. Shaoran estaba enfrascado en canalizar toda su magia y hacer que cada una de las palabras tuvieran la fuerza necesaria para llevar a cabo el hechizo de protección que deseaba. Un hechizo de protección se debía realizar en un lugar en contacto con la naturaleza y mientras la persona a proteger dormía profundamente. Es por eso que el castaño había alquilado una pequeña casa de campo por el fin de semana y la joven de cabellos dorados frente a él se encontraba plácidamente dormida.

Si bien Shaoran era uno de los magos más poderosos de su generación, aquel antiguo hechizo representaba todo un desafío por la gran cantidad de magia a usar. Justo en el momento en que estaba por pronunciar la última frase, la alarma del celular de la chica lo sacó de su concentración haciendo que el hechizo quedara incompleto y Akiho despertara perezosamente.

—Xiaolang… buenos días —murmuró la joven pero al ver que su amado estaba sudando y se veía agitado la preocupación apareció en su rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estaba entrenando y quería despertarte con un beso pero parece que la alarma se me adelantó —el ambarino bajó la mirada y se sonrojó profundamente al notar como la sábana marcaba perfectamente el cuerpo desnudo de la de ojos azules.

Akiho sólo dejó escapar una risita mientras dejaba la sábana caer —Es increíble que aún te sonrojes. Especialmente después de lo vivido anoche querido —susurró coquetamente.

_"Luego intentaré el hechizo. De todas formas a mi lado nada le pasará"_ pensó el castaño para sí mismo mientras se entregaba en un apasionado beso y se perdía en las curvas de la mujer que amaba.

… … … … … … …

Ser un Li no era la labor más sencilla del mundo. El poder de ese apellido conllevaba disfrutar de lujos, dinero, tratos preferenciales y popularidad en los más exquisitos círculos sociales pero también incluía sacrificar el honor para cumplir así con los deseos del concilio de ancianos.

Shaoran tenía claro sus derechos y deberes como Li y aún más como futuro líder del Clan. Sin embargo su corazón palpitaba rápidamente mientras se acercaba con cada paso que daba a la sala de conferencias.

El recinto contenía una gran mesa con corte en U donde el concilio de ancianos se colocaba de acuerdo a su poder mágico y longevidad. Ging Li tenía el puesto de líder del concilio por los últimos diez años. Su poder mágico no era mayor al de Shaoran más Ging era conocido por tener una mente fría y calculadora además de un alma despiadada. Shaoran ingresó al recinto donde las miradas se posaron inmediatamente en él.

—Xiaolang ¿Fue placentero el viaje con la joven Shinomoto?

La pregunta causó que las mejillas del ambarino se encendieran pero tratando de mantener la compostura miró fijamente al anciano Ging —Fue un viaje agradable. La zona Sur del país es sin duda hermosa y la señorita Shinomoto y yo pudimos compartir lejos del escrutinio público —respondió.

—El clan Shinomoto es un clan poderoso y desde su anuncio oficial como pareja hemos logrado estrechar las relaciones tanto mágicas como comerciales. Aún así, nuestros enemigos son imprudentes y constantemente nos desafían.

—Superior Ging, sabe que haré todo lo que el clan solicite para demostrar mi valor —exclamó el joven mientras realizaba una reverencia.

—Eso deseaba escuchar Xiaolang, ahora toma asiento y repasemos las instrucciones de tu siguiente misión.

… … …. … … … ..

Mientras Shaoran miraba su reflejo en el espejo y ajustaba la corbata negra de su smoking, repasaba los detalles de la misión.

"_El plan es simple. Entra a la fiesta, infiltrate hasta el piso inferior donde se guardan los tesoros mágicos y recupera el reloj mágico que pertenece al ya olvidado clan Amamiya que fue robado de las bodegas de los Li"_ eran las frases que Shaoran se repetía miles de veces para tratar de calmar esa preocupación de que algo saliera mal.

—Al menos Akiho se encuentra con su padre en una cena de negocios —murmuró aliviado de saber que su amada no iría con él a la velada.

… … … … … … … …

Llegar a las recámaras inferiores de la mansión fue relativamente sencillo para el castaño. La música, el baile y el licor hacían que los sentidos de los presentes perdieran agudeza y dejaran pasar por alto miradas sospechosas o semblantes nerviosos.

—Para ser un clan antiguo, entrar a este lugar ha sido demasiado sencillo… demasiado —murmuró sintiendo como en ese momento sus palabras cobraban un significado diferente.

—Para ser el siguiente líder del clan Li, es usted muy despistado Xiaolang… —el ambarino se giró para encontrarse con un ser encapuchado.

La figura ante Shaoran alzó el rostro lo suficiente como para mostrar una sonrisa llena de confianza, acto seguido, el lugar se vió envuelto en un remolino rojo de ardor y muerte.

… … … … .. …

Esos recuerdos volvían a Shaoran todos a la vez haciéndole derramar amargas lágrimas de arrepentimiento y culpa. Ante él, se encontraban las consecuencias de aquella noche. Akiho había asistido como sorpresa a la fiesta para que Shaoran no pasara una velada aburrida pero se encontró con el final de su vida. La mansión había explotado en una llamarada causando la muerte de muchos de los presentes.

La tumba sin nombre era acompañada de otras tres que representaban el recuerdo de sus pecados y de aquel hechizo fallido que nunca se completó aquella hermosa mañana en el sur de China.

… … … … … …

Continúa en día 23

**Y como ven el asunto? Creo estaran felices de saber el dueño de la tumba? Jajaja**

**Les va gustando? **

**Un saludo! **


	23. Dia 23 Secuestro

Día 23 Secuestro

Algunas horas habían pasado hasta que finalmente el castaño había vuelto a la mansión. Su frente en alto, característico de todo el líder de un clan, se pavoneaba mientras caminaba entre los pasillos hacia el salón principal. Solo su alma sabía las penas y el llanto vivido con los recuerdos de hace unas horas. Pero nadie debía saber aquello, las apariencias debían ocultarse.

—¡Vaya por fin llegas! —un abrazo fraterno siguieron esas palabras. El líder del clan Qiang, Lan Lianhua, lo esperaba en la sala de juntas como habían acordado.

—Me tomo un poco de tiempo el regreso —expresó el ambarino mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa en forma de U que adornaba el lugar.

—Al menos esta vez no te mojaste —el peliazul rio por lo bajo mientras el castaño rodaba sus ojos. Lan se sentó a su lado mientras la soledad de la sala los embargaba un poco.

—A todo esto ¿dónde está Adalius? Pense que seria el primero en llegar.

—Pues no lo sé… pensé que ya iba a estar aquí también.

El castaño iba a revisar su celular cuando un portazo que provenía de la entrada lo descolocó por completo. El chico rubio parecía haber corrido una maratón

—Shaoran… Sakura…

el ambarino se levantó inmediatamente y corrió al encuentro con el joven

—¿Sakura? ¡¿Que paso Adalius?!

—Han secuestrado a Sakura

El castaño intentó recordar lo último que habló con la chica y todo se comenzó a volver turbio. Tanto había estado sumido en el aniversario de la desgracia de su pasado que pasó por desapercibido la ausencia de la joven todo el día.

—Tenemos una pista, ve al vehiculo que esta a la entrada, nos esperan.

Shaoran salió corriendo inmediatamente, bajo la mirada profunda del rubio. Adalius miro hacia el salón a un Lan que parecía no querer salir de ahí. Sus miradas hicieron contacto y el rubio asintió, mientras el peliazul suspiraba y se levantaba de su asiento buscando la salida. Ambos líderes corrieron para alcanzar al castaño en su zozobra.

… … … … … … …

Continúa en día 24

**A Shao como que se le junta la desgracia jajajajaj. Que estará pasando entre Lan y Adalius? Un poco sospechoso no? **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! **


	24. 24 Desaparición

Día 24 - Desaparición

—Sakura fue vista saliendo de la universidad aproximadamente a las 9 am, quedó de verse con Tomoyo en la cafetería a las 9 30 am pero nunca llegó a la cita. Parece que la joven Daidouji no quiso preocuparnos y salió a buscarla junto con Meiling pero después de llamarla incansablemente y confirmar que parecía no haber rastro de ella, se comunicó conmigo —Adalius iba informando a Shaoran y Lan de todo lo relacionado con la desaparición de la esmeralda. El castaño trataba de enfocarse en las palabras que le decía el rubio más su corazón estaba completamente atribulado.

_"No de nuevo… no hoy… la historia no se puede repetir… maldición….Sakura...resiste"_

—Shaoran… Shaoran… —la voz sería de Adalius lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El rubio mantenía una mirada llena de seriedad y preocupación mientras que Lan se había quedado en silencio con la vista fija en la ventana del vehículo.

—Adalius… disculpa… es solo que…

—Lo sé, entiendo que estés preocupado y aturdido por la desaparición de Sakura pero necesitamos que te concentres tanto como sea posible —al ver que Shaoran asentía y lo miraba seriamente decidió continuar—. Meiling sabía que sería difícil localizarte el día de hoy por lo que optó por comunicarse conmigo. Mi equipo de seguridad se infiltró en las cámaras de seguridad del distrito y pudimos dar con la locación donde Sakura fue secuestrada.

Shaoran sentía como su corazón daba un vuelco. Habían pasado años antes de que lograra abrir su corazón de nuevo a alguien más. Sakura había llegado a su vida y le había ayudado a descubrir que no todo era gris. Sus demonios eran algo que trataba de cargar sólo pero en sus días más oscuros su amada esmeralda le había ayudado. No, no podía perderla.

—Adalius…¿Le causaron algún daño?

Lan apartó finalmente la vista de la ventana para buscar la mirada seria de Adalius. Rubio y peliazul se miraron unos segundos antes de que Adalius tomará una bocanada de aire y le respondiera al castaño.

—Tenían con ellos un anulador de magia… ella trato de dar pelea pero sabes que nadie puede ser rival de esos tipos.

—Anuladores de magia… pero… ¿Cómo? Los únicos con esos poderes eran los del clan del dragón…. —Shaoran sentía como su pasado volvía a cobrar sus pecados. El aire repentinamente se le agotaba y sentía como todo el vehículo daba vueltas—. Ellos… el incendio… después de ahí ese clan… se escondió, no se supo más de ellos.

—Todo eventualmente sale a las luz Shaoran. Ya sean clanes o mentiras… todo de descubre —la voz sería de Lan hizo que el ambarino volteara a ver a su amigo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Asesino… _Impediendum_, _Noctis_

Luego de eso Shaoran perdió el conocimiento.

… … … … … … … …

Continúa día 25

**Ahora si... ¿Que pasó aquí? Que tu mejor amigo te diga asesino no es señal de nada bueno... **

**Los pecados del pasado te cobran factura en el futuro... **

**Mañana la conclusión del mini fic :} **


	25. Dia 25 Engaño

Día 25 engaño

Sintiendo una pesadez tremenda, el castaño fue capaz de abrir los ojos pausadamente. Estaba atado a una silla sin saber cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar que parecía ser un sótano. El chico tosió un poco, su garganta se sentía seca y lastimada. Con su visión borrosa divisó con dificultad un sutil movimiento de una sombra, que le trajo recuerdos nada gratos.

—A pesar de ser el líder del clan Li, sigues igual de despistado, Xiaolang.

El recuerdo de esa voz y esa figura encapuchada era imposible de olvidar para el joven líder. Comenzó a forcejear en la silla para intentar soltarse pero era inútil, físicamente se sentía mareado y sus niveles mágicos estaban por lo suelos. Los anuladores de magia de los que hablo Adalius debían estar por ahí. Como un balde de agua fría, recordó que no estaba solo en el vehículo que los transportaba.

—¡Lan y Adalius! ¿Dónde están?

La sombra rió por lo bajo y como si de un golpe se tratara Shaoran recordó a su mejor amigo llamándole asesino. El castaño se paralizó y bajo su rostro en señal de estar entendiendo lo que sucedía.

—¿Que esperabas Xiaolang? ¿Que podías terminar con las vidas de inocentes… y nunca pagar por ello por ser líder del clan? No… las cosas se pagan

—Yo no sabía que ella estaba ahí…

El encapuchado finalmente mostró su rostro y unos ojos violetas miraron con odio al castaño. Se acercó lentamente y tomó la faz de Shaoran entre sus manos

—Yuna…

—No eres el único que perdió algo importante hace cinco años… y vas a pagar

La puerta se abrió mientras Yuna se separaba lentamente con una sonrisa. Lan y Adalius entraron a la instancia con un semblante frío y calculador posicionándose detrás del de ojos violetas.

—Al menos aun hay gente en el concilio que no deja asesinos sueltos —expresó Yuna confiado

Shaoran pudo ver como Adalius recitaba unas palabras para transformar su espada, el panorama no pintaba nada bien.

—¿Donde esta Sakura?

—A salvo de ti… —Yuna lo miró con desdén—. Schmidt, Qiang terminemos con esto

Adalius y Lan se miraron y en un rápido movimiento del rubio éste lanzó su espada hacia Lan quien corrió hacia el ambarino. Yuna frunció su ceño y velozmente metió su mano en su bolsillo

—¡Impediendum! —gritó el rubio rápidamente con su brazo en dirección hacia Yuna. A pesar del ataque del de ojos dorados el mago encapuchado fue capaz de sacar su reloj de bolsillo, y con movimientos ralentizados amenazaba con utilizar su artilugio mágico. El esfuerzo de ambos hechiceros los llevó a caer sobre una rodilla

Mientras el duelo de poderes se daba, Lan había llegado donde el ambarino y con un movimiento rápido cortó todas las ataduras y los restrictores mágicos. El ambarino aun no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Lan tomó una de sus manos entre miradas dudosas.

—¡Usala! ¡No dejes que Yuna use su reloj! —Lan dejó en las manos del chico una carta que el ambarino pudo identificar con rapidez. Miro a los magos enfrentados enfrente suyo y pudo ver como el desgaste mágico los tenía incluso sudando.

—¡Xiaolang! —el grito de Lan lo devolvió a tierra y rápidamente sacó su espada de su mano y la carta sakura comenzó a brillar

—¡Time! —gritó el ambarino mientras su espada hacía activar la carta. Tonos verdes iluminaron todo el lugar concentrándose en Yuna y dejándolo paralizado.

—¡Adalius! —gritó el peliazul mientras lanzaba de nuevo la espada en dirección a su dueño. Adalius se levantó y la tomó , y esos segundo sin atacar a Yuna bastaron para que casi recuperara la movilidad a pesar del ataque del ambarino. El reloj comenzó a brillar

—¡No lo harás! —la espada del rubio comenzó a destellar en colores dorados y con un fino y preciso movimiento de su dueño el reloj voló de las manos de Yuna rompiéndose ante la mirada atónita del encapuchado. El efecto de tiempo desapareció y el ambarino cayó hincado ante el esfuerzo realizado.

—Malditos traidores… me engañaron… títeres del concilio —Yuna estaba exhausto pero aún era capaz de cualquier cosa. Adalius se acercó con firmeza y colocó las manos en ambas sienes del hechicero.

—Todo el mal que ha hecho tu clan… el que tu has hecho… termina hoy… ¡Tenebris!

Rayos oscuros salieron de las palmas del rubio dejando por completo inconsciente a su rival. Lan corrió para colocar los inhibidores mágicos y finalmente darle captura al mago encapuchado.

Shaoran aun no entendía nada y Adalius pudo ver la herida abierta en el corazón del ambarino. Camino hacía el castaño y le ofreció su mano. Shaoran la tomó y el rubio no solo lo ayudo a levantarse, si no que lo abrazó fraternalmente

—Disculpa el engaño… Pero tengo años en esta operación y era la única manera de poder acabar con su clan —el rubio suspiró sin soltarlo—. no temas seguir adelante, no fue tu culpa —Adalius finalmente sonrió dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Sakura está dormida pero en perfectas condiciones, ve con ella

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**No sé si seguiran pidiendo las cabezas de Lan y Adalius despues de esto jajajaja. Aquí termina este mini fic de la saga misterio. Esperemos les haya gustado! **

**Mañana comenzamos con los OC! Preparados? Jeje**


	26. Dia 26 aventura (OC nuevo mundo)

Día 26 - Aventura (OC nuevo mundo)

—Recuérdame matarte cuando salgamos de esto Lan…

—¿A mi? Disculpa Shaoran, pero ¡ fue tu falta de fuerza de voluntad la que nos metió en esto!

La situación no era la más favorable. Ambos tenían el tamaño de una moneda, sus poderes mágicos apenas funcionaban y…

Estaban perdidos en plena ciudad capital de Hong Kong.

—¿Cómo demonios me vas a decir que no sabes donde estamos? Has vivido aquí toda tu vida…

—Shaoran, eres mi mejor amigo pero realmente estoy apunto de golpearte ahora mismo

Shaoran solo le dedicó una mirada de enojo y se revolvió el cabello rápidamente —Lo siento Lan. La ciudad es demasiado grande y bulliciosa estoy… creo… que estoy asustado… maldición vaya futuro líder soy —murmuró mientras cubría su rostro. Lan solo se acercó un poco más a su amigo mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del joven.

—Es normal que te sientas así… realmente yo aun no he caído a cuentas del embrollo en el que estamos. Sigo con la esperanza de que Sakura nos encuentre pero… creo que es nuestra lección por glotones

Una leve sonrisa se escapó de los labios del castaño —Lo sé, pero no tengo arrepentimientos.

_Flashback _

_Sakura les había dedicado múltiples miradas asesinas a Lan y Shaoran mientras terminaba de decorar el que sería el pastel de cumpleaños para la fiesta de Lan._

_Sakura estaba llevando como pasatiempo cursos de repostería y decoración por lo cual había aprovechado la clase libre del día para preparar el pastel de su amigo. Jamás contó con que los dos hechiceros tenían todo un plan para lograr convencerla de comer el pastel antes y luego pedir otro por encargo para la fiesta. _

—_Sakura…_

—_¡No señor! Tengo toda la mañana horneando este pastel. Ni tus ojos de cachorrito enfermo Shaoran ni el puchero de Lan lograrán convencerme._

—_Sakura… es mi cumpleaños. Técnicamente es mi pastel…_

—_Nadie dijo que era tu pastel Qiang —exclamó Sakura mientras lo amenazaba con la manga pastelera—. que parte de tengo una mañana entera horneando y decorando para que mi pastel sea la sensación de la fiesta no entienden ustedes dos…_

—_Sigo pensando que estás discriminando al cumpleañero —repitió Lan mientras Shaoran asentía a su lado. _

_Sakura solo sonrió maliciosamente mientras colocaba un diminuto pedazo de pastel que había cortado antes frente a Lan y Shaoran —Buen provecho… ahora, espero que cuando regrese de traer las flores de azúcar el pastel esté intacto y ustedes ya estén de camino a medirse los trajes que Tomoyo preparó para ambos. Y ya saben si algo le pasa a mi pastel, voy a pedirle a thunder que se los coma…_

_Shaoran espero hasta que Sakura estuviera lejos de su vista para dedicarle a Lan una sonrisa maliciosa._

—_No me agrada esa cara… ¡Sakura nos amenazó con thunder y yo a ese gato si le tengo miedo Shaoran! _

—_Yo no planeo tocar el pastel —susurró. Inmediatamente su círculo mágico apareció y un diminuto ser apareció ante ellos—. Pequeño, nos harías los honores…_

_Fin del flashback _

—No recuerdo qué pasó después. Después de que nos encogimos y nos lanzamos a atacar el pastel… todo es borroso a partir de ahí —murmuró Lan.

—Creo que comimos sin parar por unos 15 minutos, cuando Sakura volvió empacó el pastel y se fue pero en lo que abrió la puerta una ventisca entró al local.

—Estoy seguro que era una brisa solamente Shaoran pero con este tamaño todo se ve peligroso. Luego la brisa nos trajo hasta aquí al parque y ahora no podemos volver a nuestro tamaño porque nuestra magia también se afectó —resopló Lan mientras veían la gente pasar desde las raíces del árbol donde estaban escondidos. Medir menos de 5 centímetros era un problema más si estabas en el parque infantil un sábado al mediodía.

El sonido de un ulular hizo que ambos se voltearan para encontrarse con una paloma que picoteaba el suelo distraídamente. Al ver que Shaoran fruncía el ceño, Lan lo tomó del brazo y le hizo un gesto negativo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—¡Cómo planeas que lleguemos a casa entonces!

—Claramente planeo que lleguemos vivos.

—Creo que el chico de cabello azul tiene razón. Solo un jinete experimentado puede manejar a juls. Ustedes terminarían quebrándose algo… —la desconocida voz causó un sobresalto en los jóvenes quienes se sorprendieron al ver que quien les hablaba era una joven de su tamaño actual, con largo cabello naranja, vibrantes ojos verdes y lo que parecía ser un báculo mágico.

—Mi nombre es Hamara Sha. Ustedes no parecen ser locales así que asumiré que también tienen magia —agregó mientras los veía de pies a cabeza y les dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta que los hizo sonrojar.

—Y.. .yo soy Lan Lianhua Qiang pero no pase por la angustia de decir todo eso y solo llameme Lan

—Yo… yo soy Shaoran Li —ante la mención de su apellido, Shaoran notó como Hamara frunció un poco el ceño.

—Un Li… —exclamó mientras se acercaba más al castaño y colocaba su mano en la mejilla del chico—. No te pareces en nada a Ieran debo admitir.

—¡¿Conoces a mi madre?! —la sorpresa en el tono de voz de Shaoran causó que Hamara soltará una ruidosa carcajada.

—Ieran es una gran amiga de mi pueblo. Suelo ir a tomar el té con ella cada luna menguante e informarle de lo que pasa en el jardín y los alrededores.

Lan se detuvo un momento a observar las ropas de la chica. Llevaba un vestido de mangas anchas en tonos verdes y unos shorts grises debajo, sus medias eran altas y de tonos púrpuras y además tenía botas de tonos café.

—¿Son algún tipo de hadas del jardín? —preguntó Lan pero se sonrojó al ver la mirada asesina que le dedicó Shaoran y la carcajada de Hamara.

—No creo que el término hadas sea el correcto. Somos más como guardianes de las plantas. El jardín de los Li es un oasis en esta jungla de cemento y como parte de mi amistad con Ieran los llevaré de regreso a su hogar. Ahora suban a la paloma…

Shaoran había volado junto a Sakura múltiples veces ya fuera usando el báculo o incluso con la carta para volar más viajar en un ave era una experiencia completamente diferente. Los vacíos que sentía su estómago lo hacían clamar por tierra firme mientras que Lan estaba aferrado a él murmurando lo que parecían ser plegarias.

Por su parte, Hamara parecía estar en su elemento. La chica tenía total control de la situación y no parecía estar afectada por la impresionante altura.

—Parece que tu amigo se encuentra mal —exclamó mientras observaba el rostro pálido de Lan.

—Las alturas nunca han sido su fuerte —Ante las palabras del castaño, la chica solo asintió y dio un suave golpe en el costado izquierdo del ave quien empezó a descender.

Ya en tierra firme, Lan y Shaoran lograron evitar que el pastel volviera a ver la luz, pero un suave maullido los puso completamente alertas.

—Demonios creí que Haru no estaba por aquí… oh vaya deberé luchar —exclamó Hamara mientras se colaba en posición de pelea y sonreía.

Antes de que los hechiceros pudieran preguntar, una hermosa gata con pelaje blanco y negro apareció ante ellos. La criatura dejó escapar un leve maullido y se apresuró en dirección a la peli naranja. Utilizando su báculo como impulso, la chica logró ponerse fuera del alcance inicial del felino. Los movimientos de ambas eran rápidos. La gata con sus patitas daba certeros zarpazos que Hamara lograba esquivar sin problema.

—Shaoran… ¿Estás seguro que el pastel de Sakura no tenía algún alucinógeno? ¿En Serio todo esto está pasando? —murmuró Lan mientras mantenía los ojos en lo que él asumió era ya un juego entre guardián y gato.

—Realmente no se que pensar… puedo sentir su magia… así que creo que todo esto es real y parece que vamos a morir.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ahí viene un perro…

El ladrido del canino alertó al gato quien salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Hamara dejó que su aura mágica fluyera lo suficiente para permitir que una barrera se formará.

—¡Shaoran, Lan… la mansión de los Li está justo detrás de esos arbustos! ¡Corran!

—Pero Hamara…

—¡Yo estaré bien! —ante la insistencia de la chica, los jóvenes empezaron a correr camino a la mansión de los Li. No habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando sintieron como el campo mágico de la mansión los envolvía seguido de unas suaves manos.

—¡Nunca más en la vida me asusten así! —Sakura los había encontrado y ahora los abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Por todas las estrellas! cuando mirror me explicó lo que pasó empezamos a buscarlos pero ¡perdimos su rastro en el parque!

—Sakura, debemos ayudar a Hamara… regresanos a nuestro tamaño —Sakura sólo los seguía abrazando sin hacerles caso. Los minutos pasaron y un grito desgarrador heló sus corazones.

—¡Shaoran! ¡Lan! —la voz de Sakura los sacó del sueño que tenían.

—Sakura… pero… ¿Dónde?

—No quiero imaginar cuanto tiempo comieron pastel al punto de perder el conocimiento. ¡Son unos glotones! ¡Y usar mis cartas sin mi permiso! Pequeño estará en grandes problemas por hacerles caso es una fortuna que sintiera sus auras mágicas antes de irme

Ante el regaño de Sakura, ambos chicos sólo se volvían a ver confundidos mientras se preguntaban si soñaron con la misma joven de cabello naranja y ojos verdes que los ayudó en su gran aventura y salvó sus vidas.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Y así arrancamos esta nueva y ultima sección de nuestro fictober! **

**Esperamos que sea entretenida!**

**Quieren saber como es Hamara? En nuestro fb podran encontrar un arte de ella!**

**Pd. Feliz cumpleaños a nuestro querido Lan! (quizas haya sorpresas durante el dia) **

**Un abrazo y gracias por los review! **


	27. Dia 27 fantasia mediaval (oc dragon)

Día 27 fantasía medieval (OC dragón)

La alfombra roja que adornaba el salón principal del castillo era testigo del ir y venir de la reina. Sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas estaban cargados de preocupación.

—Mi señora —exclamó su acompañante hincado en una de sus rodillas—. Tenga calma, estoy seguro que los príncipes están bien —ojos negros como el onix la miraron. La reina suspiro, intentó calmarse pero algo en su corazon le decia que esta vez, algo había salido mal.

—Han durado demasiado Lan, algo no esta bien. Ademas, los portales estan inestables…

—Mi señora… —la voz de Lan fue violentamente interrumpida por un estruendo que resonó a las afueras del castillo. Los rugidos del dragón amenazaban con quebrar los ventanales.

—¡Sakura! —se alarmó Nadeshiko— ¡corre Lan!

Reina y súbdito corrieron hacia el jardín secreto del castillo para encontrarse con una imagen que alteró aún más los nervios de la reina.

—¡Madre! —Sakura divisó a Nadeshiko desde el lomo de Sigonis mientras este intentaba aterrizar de una manera que no lastimara aún más su herida expuesta que se extendía por todo su costado. Una vez lograda la maniobra, la castaña bajó ágilmente del animal mientras era atrapada por una abrazo de su madre.

—Sakura ¿estas bien? —la progenitora de la chica temblaba de preocupación. Sakura asintió y se separo del abrazo bruscamente buscando a Lan.

—Lan, necesito tu ayuda urgente.

—Sí, mi princesa.

—¿Dónde está el príncipe…? —preguntó Nadeshiko casi en un susurro. Sakura no fue capaz de mirar ni responder a su madre.

—Lan, acompañame.

La castaña caminó rápidamente hacia las patas delanteras del agitado dragón y con una mirada de la chica Sigonis procedió a revelar lo que sus garras delanteras albergaban.

—Shaoran… —el peliazul corrió para valorar al príncipe. Una herida considerable atravesaba su pecho desde el hombro izquierdo hasta las costillas derechas. Lo que sea que lo había cortado, había traspasado por completo la armadura del chico, del metal más resistente que existía en el reino de Tetrum.

—¡Guardias! —exclamó Lan exaltado—. ayudenme a cargarlo —varios caballeros de la guardia real se acercaron y ayudaron a llevarse al castaño a sanación bajo la mirada perdida de la princesa. El dragón gruño por lo bajo captando su atención mientras colocaba su cuerpo de lado exponiendo las heridas de su costado izquierdo. Sakura entendió que el pobre ya no podía permanecer en sus cuatro patas y un frío la recorrió por completo.

—Madre iré por Tomoyo y Mei —la voz de la princesa se entrecortaba.

—No te preocupes, iré yo. Quédate con él —por más disimulo que había procurado su hija, Nadeshiko pudo observar las lágrimas que se empezaban a acumular en la los ojos de la princesa.

Sakura se acerco a Sigonis bajo la mirada atenta del mismo, comenzó a acariciar su escamosa piel mientras el imponente dragón cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que aquellos suaves toques disminuyeran el dolor de sus heridas.

—¡Princesa! —amatista y pelinegra se arrodillaron ante Sakura, quien se acercó a ellas preocupada.

—Chicas por favor —el brazo de la castaña señaló el costado izquierdo del dragón donde aún su sangre color esmeralda seguía brotando.

—Sí, princesa —dijeron al unísono mientras comenzaban a tratar las heridas con unos ungüentos.

—Esta clase de heridas… tendrá que ir a la cascada… —expresó Tomoyo mirando a la princesa.

—Lo sé, pero en estas condiciones no puede volar.

—El ungüento adormecerá el dolor para que pueda ir —explicó meiling.

Sakura asintió y elevó su brazo izquierdo para acariciar el hocico del animal. Horrorizada, su madre vio como debajo de la armadura de su hija habían rastros de sangre seca, su brazo se veía rojo.

—¡Hija! ¡Estas herida!

—¿Ah? —Sakura volteó hacia su madre con incertidumbre, no sintió herida alguna en ningún momento, pero pudo divisar su brazo completamente rojo.

_"maldita bruja"_ pensó la castaña.

—Vamos, te voy a curar y de paso me dices que pasó allá afuera —Sakura asintió y miró de nuevo a Sigonis quien la miraba con tristeza.

—Vuela y curate. Te estaré esperando —la castaña sonrió y Sigonis gruño por lo bajo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

… … … … … … … …

La quemadura expuesta del brazo izquierdo de la castaña estaba repleta de compresas con sábila mientras su madre le terminaba de vendar. Quitar la armadura en esas condiciones había sido bastante doloroso.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó Sakura?

—La maldita bruja estaba ahí —el enojo de la castaña era visible en sus palabras. Los ojos esmeraldas de su madre se llenaron de asombro y preocupación—. Madre, Aria y Adalius estaban ahí, parecen saber algo que nosotros no. Desde "la batalla de los lamentos" hace dos años no habían regresado, además los portales están inestables.

—Así que Adalius también estaba… —su madre se puso pensativa—. Y ¿como pasó esto? Tu no combates en tierra a menos que uses el dragón verde… Y por el estado de Sigonis dudo que ese sea el caso.

—Fue Aria —suspiró la castaña—. la maldita encontró alguna manera de atacarnos letalmente, no se que uso pero no lo vi venir, si no es por que Sigonis expuso su costado, no estaría aquí en este momento. El ataque fue tan fuerte que lo despojó de sus escamas… —la mirada de la castaña se llenó de dolor al recordar la herida del dragón.

—Sigonis daria la vida por ti… —Su madre la miró de reojo a lo que Sakura bajó la mirada—. Si han encontrado la manera de herir al dragón en esta escala, esto se puede volver muy peligroso. Pueden descubrir su punto débil —Sakura ignoró el comentario por que sabia que su madre haría cualquier cosa para que ella no volviera al campo de batalla.

—Trajeron dos wyverns —volvió a hablar la castaña—. Justo estabamos matando el segundo cuando la bruja nos atacó. En el momento en que Sigonis se volteó intentándo esquivar el ataque pude observar a Adalius. Madre, las esmeraldas de su espada estaban brillando mientras cortaba el pecho de Shaoran, fue el mismo resplandor que vi cuando atravesó el pecho de papá.

Nadeshiko se levantó exaltada y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro —¡Sakura esto es grave! ¿Como estas tan calmada? —el rugido lejano de Sigonis acompañó la preocupación de la reina—. Sabes… si Shaoran muere…

—Lo sé madre, lo sé. La milicia nunca obedecerá a nadie que no sea un Li.

—¿Estaba consciente?

—A pesar de las heridas, Sigonis descendió lo más rápido que pudo y atacó a Adalius. Mientras se cubría con su escudo sacamos a Shaoran de ahí . Se quejaba de dolor pero… se desmayó de camino. Tuvimos suerte de que en ese momento los portales colapsaran y tuvieran que irse.

Dos toques a la puerta interrumpieron la conversación mientras los ojos amatistas de Tomoyo se asomaban por la puerta.

—Señora reina, princesa, solo venia a informales que Sigonis ha partido hacia la cascada. Iré a ayudarle al Joven Lan con el príncipe.

Sakura se levantó dando por terminada la conversación con su madre quien había adoptado un semblante pensativo.

—Vamos Tomoyo, te acompaño.

… … … … … …

El alba de un nuevo día bañaba el enorme castillo mientras los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban en la recámara de la princesa quien terminaba de arreglarse. Los rescoldos de la última batalla aún estaban frescos, las heridas abiertas y mucha incertidumbre en los pensamiento de la mayoría. El brazo de la castaña mejoraba, pero el vendaje era aún necesario.

—Princesa Sakura —interrumpió uno de los guardias de la reina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Princesa —el guardia privado de la reina entró e hizo una ligera reverencia—. Solo informo de que Sigonis ha regresado, mi princesa.

_"En dos dias… ¿Tan rapido?"_ los pensamientos de la princesa inundaban su cabeza —¿Está en el jardín secreto?

—No princesa, está en su habitación —el asombro de Sakura ante estas palabras hizo que su corazón se acelerará a más no poder. Agradeció al guardia real y apenas se encontró en soledad corrió inmediatamente a la habitación secreta del chico. Dos toque nerviosos a aquella gran puerta de madera era todo lo que se podía escuchar en el ala oculta del castillo.

—Adelante.

Sakura ingresó a la recamara delicadamente intentando calmar su nerviosismo. Sigonis estaba dándole la espalda mientras recogía algunas cosas en su mesa de noche, sin percatarse realmente quién había entrado a la habitación.

—Me parece increíble que te recuperaras en tan solo dos días —dijo Sakura divertida. La voz fue reconocida de inmediato asombrando por completo al chico quien se volteo y se hinco rápidamente.

—Perdón, princesa, no sabia… pensé que…

—Cálmate , no hay problema. Levántate —el chico se levantó y Sakura le dedicó otra sonrisa.

—¿Como estas? ¿No ha sido muy rápido? ¿Te dolió? —el chico negó mientras Sakura se acercaba hacia el peli verde.

—Llegué y puse mi costado bajo la cascada de lava. Cicatrizó las heridas de inmediato. A las doce horas ya tenía escamas nuevas endureciendose —explicó—. Me duele mucho mas no haber podido evitar esto —el chico extendió su mano y tocó con mucha delicadeza los vendajes en el brazo de la castaña.

—Salvaste mi vida… esto es lo de menos… —Sakura pudo observar como una cicatriz iniciaba desde el codo izquierdo del muchacho y subía por su antebrazo hasta perderse en su hombro. La castaña acarició la cicatriz y la siguió hasta que la camisa no le permitió seguirla—. ¿Puedo… verla? —ambos se sonrojaron un poco y el chico asintió quitándose la camisa. El torso y abdomen completamente definido del peli verde quedó expuesto mientras la castaña se sonrojaba un poco más. La chica continuó el recorrido de la cicatriz bajando su mano lentamente por sus costillas hasta llegar al principio de la cadera, el chico suspiro por lo bajo un poco agitado.

—¿Quieres ver el resto, Sakura? —preguntó tomando la mano de la chica. La esmeralda lo miro a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos jade igual a los de ella y se acercó lo suficiente para que sus alientos se mezclaran. En un silencio que solo ellos entendieron, unieron sus labios para fusionarse en un apasionado beso que puso a latir sus corazones al máximo. La castaña se dejaba embargar por el sobrenatural calor que desprendía el chico mientras perdía sus manos en la sedosa cabellera verde. Sigonis la tomó de la cadera para acercarla más a él y comenzó a besar su cuello donde leves gemidos de placer abandonaban la garganta de la castaña. Mismos sonidos que la trajeron a la realidad de lo que acontecía.

—No… debemos… podemos… seguir haciéndolo —la voz entrecortada y agitada de la esmeralda apenas salía de su labios. Los ojos de Sigonis parecían fuego puro llenos de deseo por quien aun estaba en sus brazos.

—Sé cual es mi lugar en todo esto, sé que estás comprometida para salvar al reino, pero no puedo mandar sobre mis sentimientos, Sakura.

La chica se separó aún más dejando los brazos del peli verde mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Su mente y su corazón debatían mientras caminaba entre lo que debía y quería hacer. Cuando llegó finalmente puso su mano sobre la manija y cerró sus ojos suspirando fuerte, bajo su mano y en vez de abrirla, puso seguro a la puerta. Volvió a Sigonis, quien la esperaba con una sonrisa.

… … … … … … … … … … …

Lan curaba cuidadosamente la herida del príncipe. A pesar de que todo había pasado hace cuatro días, la herida parecía no querer sanar. Los vendajes terminaban empapados en sangre. Al menos el príncipe había recuperado la conciencia, y con dificultad y dolor, despertaba a ratos para poder comer.

—No entiendo por qué no sana —decía la amatista al lado de Lan ayudándole con los vendajes del castaño. La herida era grande, atravesando el perfecto pecho del castaño, que subía y bajaba mientras respiraba con dificultad.

—También noté esto —dijo Lan casi en un susurro levantando un poco el vendaje. Fuera de la herida que no coagulaba adecuadamente, la piel comenzaba a mancharse, una mancha de color oscuro. Ambos oyeron pasos por el pasillo y taparon la herida de nuevo. Reina y princesa habían entrado al recinto.

—Su majestad, princesa —dijeron ambos mientras daban una reverencia.

—¿Como sigue el principe?

—Débil su majestad —contestó Lan—. pero su fiebre ha desaparecido y despierta por ratos.

—¿La magia de sanación no ha funcionado?

—La hemorragia se detuvo, pero, la herida no sana. Creo que esto me supera, su majestad —Lan hizo una reverencia a manera de disculpa. Mientras ellos conversaban, Sakura se sentó al lado del castaño, acariciando su frente con cariño y recorriendo su herida por todo su pecho.

—Shaoran… —susurró la castaña mientras besaba la mejilla del ambarino. Tomoyo la miró y amatistas y esmeraldas se enfrentaron hasta que el sonido de la puerta interrumpió aquella disputa.

—Disculpe, su majestad, princesa, no sabía que estaban aquí —Sigonis hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—¿Pasa algo? Deberías estar guardando las apariencias en el jardín secreto —comentó la reina mientras el peli verde observaba a Sakura acariciando al castaño.

—Nada mi señora, se me acabó el alcohol y debo curar mi herida. Volveré al jardín una vez termine —señalo su pecho mientras hablaba. La amatista le dio una última mirada a Sakura y se levantó hacia el peliverde.

—Deja, te ayudo. Quítate la camisa.

Mientras lo veía desvestirse y su madre continuaba hablando con Lan, fue imposible para Sakura no recordar el día que esa herida fue hecha. Siempre se iba a recriminar ella misma la imprudencia de sus acciones. Hace cinco años, a pesar de la negativa de Nadeshiko, Sakura fue a su primera batalla montando a Sigonis, acompañando a su padre. Tanto el joven dragón como la quinceañera princesa rebosaban en entusiasmo. La milicia de Lux temblaría ante Sigonis, la nueva arma de Tetrum. Sin embargo, el entusiasmo duró poco cuando una lanza especial de gran tamaño atravesó por completo las tiernas escamas del pecho del dragón y se internó muy cerca de su corazón. La agonía del dragón mientras caía acompañado del líquido verde desparramado por todo el campo de batalla fue un espectáculo para ambos ejércitos. Jinete y dragón tuvieron la dicha de aterrizar en un bosque lejano al campo de batalla. Sakura escuchó como su nombre era llamado una y otra vez hasta que finalmente despertó, llena de raspones pero sin nada grave y con un hermoso chico peli verde al frente llamándola sin cesar. Sakura no entendía nada, principalmente cuando gritó y cerró los ojos al ver que el chico estaba completamente desnudo. Sin embargo, el sonido del muchacho derrumbándose a su lado la obligó a abrir los ojos y finalmente pudo detallar la profunda herida en el pecho del peli verde, y como la sangre esmeralda seguía brotando de ahí. Ese día se revelaron muchas cosas desconocidas. Sigonis podía transformarse en humano, y el dragón tenía un punto débil, una herida de gravedad lo devolvía a su forma humana volviéndolo vulnerable. La información se ha mantenido oculta por años y fue una suerte que el enemigo no la conociera ese mismo día. Tiempo después pudieron darse cuenta, que esas heridas nunca sanaba, herida que estaba siendo curada por Tomoyo en este momento.

—¡Sakura!

—¿Ah? —la castaña salió de su ensoñación atrapando las miradas de todos los allí presentes.

—Princesa, la cena está lista —dijo Lan—. su madre la espera.

Sakura miró al castaño y luego miro al peli verde quien le devolvió una cálida sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a la esmeralda —gracias Lan —expresó Sakura casi corriendo para salir de allí.

… … … … … … … … …

Siete días habían pasado luego del último ataque, Shaoran estaba más consciente pero su herida seguía sin cerrarse, tema que mantenía por completo en preocupación a la reina, quien había mandado a llamar a su hija a sus aposentos esta tarde.

—Madre —dijo Sakura mientras entraba a la habitación viendo inquieta a la reina.

—Sakura, debes embarazarte —el comentario de la reina hizo enrojecer por completo a la castaña—. Del príncipe… claro está… —La reina miró a su hija de reojo.

—¿De qué se trata esto? ¡Que disparates dices!

—Sakura, el príncipe no se esta recuperando. Si el no es capaz, perderemos la milicia de Tetrum.

—¡Meiling tambien es una Li!

—¡Ay por favor Sakura! A meiling ni su propia familia le haría caso… no Tiene ninguna habilidad.

—¿Y que quieres? ¿Que viole al príncipe? ¿El pobre está gravemente herido!

—Bueno… si es lo que se requiere… —la cara de incredulidad de Sakura la había dejado pálida y sin saber qué contestar—. Si la milicia sabe que esperas un hijo heredero de los Li, no dudara en seguirte —Sakura comenzó a temblar de coraje ante todo aquello que se le estaba proponiendo, era completamente irreal—. Sé que lo sabes Sakura, solo no quieres entenderlo, estamos perdiendo la guerra.

—¡Pues devolvamos el libro a Adalius! —gritó la castaña exasperada. Un silencio acogió el ambiente seguido por un fuerte ardor en su mejilla. Su madre había dejado los dedos repintados en el cachete de la princesa.

—¡No te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo! ¡Tu padre no murió para que te rindieras de esa manera! —la reina estaba completamente fuera de sí—. Es tu obligación salvar al reino ¡y lo harás! —la castaña simplemente empuño sus manos y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Dónde crees que vas Sakura? No hemos terminado de hablar.

—No tengo nada más que hablar aquí —Sakura siguió caminando y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Camino sin dirección, sosteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos de pura frustración y coraje hasta que llegó a una de las torres, cercana al jardín secreto. Desde el ventanal podía ver al horizonte y una gran parte del reino de Tetrum. Viendo el atardecer y en extrema soledad finalmente pudo dejar escapar sus lágrimas, con algo más fuerte que sollozos.

—Maldición —la chica seguía sin creer la plática que recién acababa de tener. Y entre más la recordaba, más lágrimas de impotencia recorrían sus mejillas.

—Princesa —el susurro provenía de la entrada a la torre. Sakura reconoció de inmediato la voz.

—¿No deberías estar en el jardín secreto guardando las apariencias?

Sigonis se acercó y abrazó por la espalda a Sakura mientras besaba su cabello.

—Consolar tus lágrimas es prioridad a cualquier orden de la reina —Sakura rió mientras sollozaba y unas cuantas lágrimas más caían. La castaña se dejó abrazar y disfruto el silencio mientras el sol terminaba de desaparecer.

—Sigonis ¿alguna vez has hecho algo que no quieras? ¿A orden mía?

—Solo la vez que me obligaste a comer ensalada —Sakura rió de nuevo—. ni siquiera en mi forma humana la puedo comer —la chica rió aun más y se volteó sin romper el abrazo, dio un fugaz beso a los labios del peliverde y se acomodo en su pecho.

—No me refería a eso… —Sigonis sonrió un poco mientras estrechaba a la chica aún más.

—Hemos pasado momentos difíciles, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Todo lo he hecho por el bien del reino.

—¿Y por qué el reino es importante?

—Porque es tu prioridad, y si es importante para ti, daré mi vida si es necesario —Sakura suspiró ante la respuesta.

—Dime princesa, lo que te ha pedido la reina ¿le dará otra oportunidad al reino?

—El príncipe está muriendo… supongo que si —la princesa bajó su mirada. Sigonis se asombró ante aquello, ignoraba la gravedad del estado del castaño—. Sigonis… Comprendes que aunque amo esto —la castaña acarició la mejilla del chico—. el príncipe no me es indiferente…

Sigonis sonrió y besó la frente de la chica —te dije, se cual es mi lugar en todo esto —abrazó de nuevo a la princesa, besó su cabello y se apartó de ella _"haré lo que sea por cumplir tus sueños"_ se dijo así mismo.

—¿Te vas? —pregunto la castaña al sentir el frío recorrerla.

—Volveré al jardín, no queremos que la reina tenga otro ataque de histeria —el peliverde le guiño un ojo antes de salir de la instancia.

—Supongo que si… no queremos otro ataque de histeria de la reina… —Susurró la castaña mientras veía la noche asomarse por el ventanal.

… … … … … …

Tarde en el castillo, todo se encontraba en silencio y penumbra. La hora debía rondar la media noche. Ágil y sigiloso, Sigonis se escabullía entre los pasadizos para no ser detectado por los guardias. Su habilidad para ver de noche le daba la ventaja sobre los guardias ya adormilados. Rápidamente y con facilidad, logró entrar a la recamara donde descansaba el príncipe. Lo miro por un momento mientras tocaba su frente. Con cuidado de no lastimarlo inspeccionó aquella herida que atravesaba todo su pecho.

_"Sakura tenía razón, esto es grave"_

Lo observó con cuidado un rato más y dio paso a un suspiro. Levantó su mano derecha y sus uñas crecieron a forma de garras.

—Compartimos algo príncipe, compartiremos algo más. Creo que estarás de acuerdo con esto —susurró.

… …. … … … … … …

—Maldición —los improperios de la princesa resonaban en su habitación a cada rato. Tenía al menos tres horas de dar vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Con rastros aún de lágrimas en sus ojos, daba mil vueltas, aunque sabía no era la cama la que le impedía dormir. Obstinada de dar vueltas, Sakura se levantó y miró por su ventana, por la posición de las estrellas sabía que era un poco más de las dos de la madrugada.

—Ah ¡maldición!

La princesa tomó una de las candelas y salió de su habitación. Camino por varios pasadizos hasta llegar cerca de donde se encontraba el príncipe. Justo iba a entrar cuando otro cuerpo chocó con ella.

—¿Sakura? —ojos ambares la miraron.

—¿Shaoran? ¿Qué haces despierto?

El ambarino le sonrió —me siento mejor, pero tenía mucha sed, iba a ir por algo de agua.

—Ve a la cama, te traigo el agua.

Sakura fue por el líquido mientras recordaba como tan solo el día de ayer Shaoran no podía caminar sin asistencia. Algo no calzaba.

—Toma —Sakura le extendió el recipiente con agua al príncipe quien se encontraba sentado en su cama. Shaoran le agradeció con una sonrisa mientras la princesa se sentaba a su lado.

—¿De verdad te sientes bien? —la castaña tocó su frente—. Estás algo caliente.

El ambarino se sonrojó pero intentó calmarse —la herida sigue sin cerrar —dijo mientras señalaba su torso desnudo con vendajes—. pero no me esta doliendo, tampoco me siento mareado o con fiebre, como ayer.

_"Aunque si estás algo caliente"_ pensó la castaña.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Sakura —el castaño besó la mejilla de la chica haciendo que el calor también se le subiera a la princesa. Sakura persiguió esos ojos ámbares a la luz de las velas y se inclinó para besar los labios del castaño, los cuales la recibieron gustosos profundizando el beso. Sakura lo inclinó cada vez más hasta acostarlo por completo en la cama y se posiciono encima del príncipe mientras lo seguía besando. Shaoran comenzó a acariciar las curvas de la chica tímidamente mientras la castaña besaba su cuello con desesperación.

—Sakura… yo… —el chico jadeaba mientras intentaba hablar—. Sabes que no me puedo detener…

—No quiero que te detengas… —susurró en su oído.

… … … … … … …

La tarde comenzaba a caer en Tetrum y los tintes naranjas bañaban el castillo. Luego de la visita al príncipe, Sakura había regresado a su habitación y no había querido salir para nada más. Había pasado todo el dia oculta en sus pensamientos.

—¡Sakura! —la puerta se abrió con rudeza y estruendo sobresaltando a la castaña.

—Pero ¡Meiling! ¡Que acaso no sabes tocar!

—Perdón, princesa… —La chica se arrodilló—. Su madre... el salón... Adalius —la chica balbuceaba sin poder decir algo coherente.

—¿Qué diablos dices? No entiendo nada.

—Adalius está en el salón del trono con su madre, no sabemos cómo llegó hasta ahí.

Sakura sintió un frío recorrer todo su ser mientras instintivamente corrió hacia el salón. Cuando llegó, Adalius la recibió con una sonrisa.

—Princesa Sakura, bienvenida —el rubio hizo una reverencia sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Madre ¿que está pasando?

—He venido en paz princesa, por eso solo soy yo. Hoy me encuentro aquí para ponerle fin a este derramamiento de sangre entre Lux y Tetrum. Sólo deben entregar el libro.

—¿Cómo diablos llegaste hasta aquí? —la castaña ardía en furia.

—Eso no importa princesa. Sus guardias están bien, nada más grave que un desmayo.

Sakura miró a su madre, no entendía qué estaba pasando.

—Tienes el descaro de venir hasta aquí a pedirnos el libro luego de todo lo que nos has arrebatado —espetó la reina colérica.

—Todos sufrimos en "la batalla de los lamentos" querida Nadeshiko —el semblante del de ojos dorados se puso un poco serio—. Devuelvan el libro, y terminemos con esto.

—Me temo que eso no podrá ser —exclamó una voz desde el pasadizo por el cual había entrado Sakura. Los pasos firmes con sonidos metálicos se escuchaban hasta que la figura imponente del príncipe Shaoran con su armadura entró al salón.

La sorpresa de todos fue pareja. Adalius estaba sumamente asombrado pero hizo lo posible por no delatarse.

_"¿Cómo es posible que esté en ese perfecto estado?"_ pensó el rubio.

Shaoran siguió caminando y se posicionó frente al rey de Lux, en una clara demostración de protección a la princesa, la reina y el reino en sí. Desenvaino su espada y la dirigió hacia su rival.

_"¿Cómo está en ese estado? Hace tan solo unas horas le costaba aun moverse… bueno… se movió bien pero…"_ la castaña se sonrojó de inmediato _"Maldición sakura, que haces pensando en eso en este momento"_

Adalius leyó el aura del muchacho y sonrió brevemente.

_"Esto se pondra interesante"_ pensó.

—Nos veremos nuevamente en el campo de batalla, príncipe —Adalius movió su mano apareciendo un portal a su espalda y desapareciendo en él.

—Te estaré esperando —exclamó el castaño.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Cuando las betas nos pasaron el reto del fictober y escogí los números impares, fue este día 27 el que me tiró millones de ideas a la cabeza, que como ven... Intenté comprimir en 12 paginas jajajaja. Las betas no solo quieren continuación de edte, quieren que se vuelva un fic completo jejeje**

**YY uds? Que opinan jejeje**

**Durante el día estaremos publicando una guia de personajes en facebook acompañada de las ilustraciones correspondientes**

**Gracias por sus reviews! **


	28. Dia 28 Suspenso (OC criatura misteriosa)

Día 28 - Suspenso (OC criatura misteriosa)

El invierno puede ser una época despiadada. El frío, la escasez de alimentos, incremento de enfermedades y la pobreza pueden ser los factores que acaben con la vida de cientos. Pero aquellos seres mágicos que se ocultan entre los seres comunes y corrientes corren un riesgo adicional.

Ser cazados y asesinados.

Los dos jóvenes que se encontraban caminando entre el bosque en ese momento habían vivido en carne propia la crueldad del ser humano. Adalius y Aria habían perdido a sus seres más amados por causa de la magia.

Amigos desde la infancia para luego convertirse en pareja, sus vidas estaban marcadas por el cruel e injusto velo del destino, pero juntos se apoyaban y se amanban profundamente para tratar de sanar las heridas que aún permanecían abiertas en sus almas.

El señor Nicola, su guardián y amigo, les había pedido como favor la misión que realizaban en ese momento. No solamente los hechiceros se veían en peligro, las criaturas mágicas eran cazadas y vendidas a los mejores postores en el mercado negro. Sangre inocente era derramada por dinero y Nicola les había pedido ayuda a los jóvenes para salvar dos de esas criaturas que se rumoreaba estaban en los alrededores.

—Adalius ¿crees que estemos cerca de encontrarlos?

Adalius se giró al escuchar la voz de Aria para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de la chica. —Realmente no lo sé… hemos caminado todo el día pero este bosque es engañoso y al nevar tanto es difícil saber si en realidad hemos avanzado mucho o no.

Aria le dedicó una mirada llena de incertidumbre mientras empezaba a hacer pucheros.

—Aria… ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó riendo el rubio mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos. La conocía de toda la vida y sabía que la chica odiaba la oscuridad y más aún dormir al aire libre.

—Cómo se te ocurre decir eso… no tengo miedo es solo que…. —el sonido de una rama crujir causó que la chica se aferrara más a los brazos del rubio—. Maldición… no te rías Adalius Schmidt… no te rías —murmuró por lo bajo mientras le daba un suave golpe en el hombro a un Adalius que lloraba de la risa.

Al ver que la noche empezaba a caer sobre ellos, Adalius empezó a preocuparse. Si el señor Nicola estaba en lo cierto, aquellas criaturas corrían riesgo pero también ellos. Cazadores podían estar cerca y por el bien del refugio donde estaban pasando la temporada no podían usar magia.

—Ni lo pienses —la cálida mano de Aria tomó la mano de Adalius mientras le dedicaba una mirada preocupada—. No usaremos magia… bueno sabes que yo prometí no usarla desde… desde… aquel momento… —la voz entrecortada de la chica lo hizo sentir una punzada en su corazón al ver que los demonios de ambos siempre estaban ahí recordándoles que nunca podrían ser del todo felices.

—Espero que no sea necesario. De todas formas el pueblo hoy tiene una celebración… deben de estar ocupados bebiendo y danzando…

Siguieron caminando en silencio tomados de la mano cuando un aullido a lo lejos los sacó de sus pensamientos. El sonido que hacía el animal estaba cargado de un sentimiento diferente al habitual.

—Suena como… como si sufriera mucho —exclamó Aria mientras miraba a todos lados.

El aullido de un segundo lobo los hizo prestar aún más atención a sus alrededores. El animal se escuchaba agonizando como si llorara por la muerte de alguien, pero un aura mágica y pesada había empezado a envolverlos.

Aria se colocó en posición con su arco mientras que Adalius hacía que la espada, que le había regalado su padre, apareciera entre sus manos. Ambos jóvenes asintieron mientras caminaban lentamente esperando encontrarse con el ser mágico que buscaban.

El ambiente empezó a ponerse cada vez más pasado, la nieve bajo sus pies se volvía difícil de cruzar y el frío en sus manos y mejillas les estaba empezando a adormecer.

Adalius en un momento desvió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de Aria. La chica ese día usaba un traje de caza que consistía en un pantalón ceñido de tonos verde oscuro, botas, una camisa de manga larga además de una capucha de tonos verde. El joven sentía como su cabeza giraba y sus pensamientos dejaban de ser claros. Lentamente se acercó a la chica y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—A… Adalius… ¿Qué…? —un apasionado beso hizo que Aria dejara la pregunta incompleta. Adalius estrechaba a la castaña cada vez más en un abrazo que transmitía todos sus sentimientos. Al sentir que su espalda chocaba contra uno de los árboles, Aria empezó a corresponder el beso con igual intensidad.

Las caricias que ambos se dedicaban hacían que la piel del otro ardieran de deseo. Los minutos pasaban y los jóvenes parecían haber olvidado el peligro que los acechaba mientras se separaban para tomar aire y luego retomar aquellos besos que se estaban volviendo cada vez más acertados, más hambrientos y más intensos.

Dos figuras pequeñas empezaron a rodear a la pareja los cuales no notaron como los pelajes de los seres pasaban de imitar la blanca nieve para volverse negros como la noche.

Aria sentía como Adalius empezaba a desabrochar la capucha que ella llevaba. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, optó por abrir los ojos para observar mejor al amor de su vida.

Justo cuando abrió los ojos un grito desgarrador escapó de su garganta.

Adalius la había soltado y se encontraba de rodillas en la nieve. Una hermosa espada plateada con un mango color carmesí cruzaba el pecho del chico por donde salía abundante sangre. Aria veía con horror como Adalius le dedicaba una última sonrisa y sus ojos empezaban a perder su característico brillo mientras empezaba a perder su último aliento de vida.

—Adalius….¡Noooo! —el lamento de la joven la hizo dejar salir parte de su magia. Una onda de aire se expandió por todo el lugar. Las lágrimas de Aria corrían por sus mejillas mientras su aura mágica fluía buscando inconscientemente a los culpables de aquella visión. Al encontrarlos, la magia de Aria los envolvió en una cápsula de aire. La imagen de Adalius desapareciendo fue lo último que recordaba y luego todo era oscuridad.

—¡Aria! ¡Aria! ¡Maldición! ¡Aria!

—Adalius… deja de maldecir… eres un niño bonito, déjame a mi las malas palabras —Ante la reacción de la chica, Adalius sólo acató a abrazarla mientras le llenaba de besos el rostro.

—¿Qué pasó? Yo… Adalius… nosotros estábamos… —al ver como las mejillas de su amado se encendían supo que no había sido un sueño—. Pero tú… ay Adalius fue horrible… yo…

—Shhh...estos dos fueron los culpables —el rubio señaló dos tiernas criaturas de pelaje blanco como la nieve y suaves mechones rosas.

—¿Esas criaturas son las que buscábamos?

—Son gatos arco iris. Estoy seguro que Nicola no sabía lo que eran pero me alegra que los tengamos.

—Son… muy tiernos… ¿Enserio tienen magia?

—Realmente son letales. Tienen la capacidad de alterar la realidad y hacer ver a sus víctimas desde la imagen más hermosa hasta lo más cruel. Si su pelaje es blanco, serán visiones llenas de… pues… pasión

—Y si su pelaje es negro, son pesadillas —completó Aria recordando que había leído de ellos en uno de los libros de Adalius.

—Exacto… Aria… no se si lo recuerdes pero usaste magia.

La chica asintió suavemente mientras veía a las criaturas —Lo que vi… Adalius… nunca dejaré que algo te pase y si eso involucra romper mi promesa en ocasiones… lo haré…

Adalius sólo abrazó de nuevo a la chica mientras veía de reojo a aquellas criaturas misteriosas. Rogaba por que aquello que vió sólo fuera un sueño y no una premonición anunciando el fin de su alegría.

_"Espero nunca te deba dejar ir amor mío"_ fueron los últimos pensamientos que le dedicó a aquel evento mientras tomaban a las criaturas y marchaban de regreso a su hogar.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Como que los pequeños gatitos se pusieron traviesos ¿eh?. Este Shot es parte del canon de "el despertar de la oscuridad", en aquellos tiempos donde Aria y Adalius estaban de refugiados. **

**Nos acercamos al final de este reto y de verdad esperamos que les haya gustado. **

**Gracias a los que dejan review y a los que solo leen tambien :) **


	29. Dia 29 Cyberpunk OC androide)

Día 29 - Cyberpunk - OC androide

—¿Detective?

La palabra se oía lejana y el sonido de interferencia seguía resonando en sus oídos. Eso y un dolor de cabeza terrible.

—¿Detective, está despierto?

La misma voz le seguía martillando el tímpano. Con dificultad Lan abrió los ojos, extrañamente más pesados que de costumbre. Fijo su vista hacia el frente y vio lo que parecía una autopista, con muchas luces. Observo aun mas y noto que se encontraba en algo parecido a un vehículo muy silencioso que se movía a gran velocidad por esa autopista.

_"¿Dónde diablos estoy? Esto no parece Tokyo. Parece una peli futurista"_

—¿Detective, está bien? —volvió a preguntar la misma voz de antes. Lan desvió su mirada lentamente hacia el lugar de origen de la voz, solo para encontrar una extraña mujer que parecía conducir aquel vehículo. Su traje de tonos negros y blancos estaba completamente pegado a su cuerpo haciendo al chico sonrojar cuando detallo ciertas partes de la fisionomía femenina. El cabello rosado escandaloso de la chica tambien llamo su atención, aunque lo más extraño era la tela negra que recubría la boca, nariz y cuello de la mujer. Un traje muy peculiar.

Los ojos violetas de la extraña seguían clavados en los del peliazul que aún estaba intentando asimilar que estaba pasando.

_"Agente S2LA, verificación de ubicación y estado de la misión"_ una tercera voz desconocida había salido de las bocinas del auto para confundir más al peliazul.

_"¿S2LA? ¿Estela? ¿Agente? ¿Misión? Que diablos pasa"_ los pensamientos de Lan inundaban su cabeza tratando de hilar que acontecía. Vio a la chica apretar un botón del volante y comenzar a hablar.

_"Aqui agente S2LA, confirmando ubicación coordenada 5 tokyo-4. Mision estado 3. Detective Qiang está consciente. Tiempo de llegada veinte minutos"_ dijo la pelirosa dando un vistazo a Lan de nuevo.

_"Diablos Lan di algo inteligente aunque no entiendas nada"_

—Lo siento Estela, creo que aún estoy algo aturdido —Lan intentó sonar lo más convincente posible metiéndose en el papel de detective que la chica tanto decía. El hecho de que le preguntara varias veces si estaba bien y que dijera por lo que parecía una radio que estaba consciente, le dio a entender de que algo había pasado con él.

—Fue tremendo golpe en la cabeza, detective —dijo la chica desviando su mirada finalmente. Lan por fin respiró en paz viendo que la chica parecía creerle.

_"Bien a ver, repasemos qué diablos es esto. Lo último que recuerdo fue hablar con Xiao y de nada fuera de lo común… ahhh ¡ya se! Puede que las cartas Sakura me trasladarán a este mundo ¡como aquella vez! Aunque… esa vez se activaron más por Xiao que por mí… entonces ¿dónde estoy? Ahhhh…. "_

Los pensamiento de Lan se vieron interrumpidos por la disminución de velocidad del vehículo. Parecía que tomaban una salida y la autopista quedaba atrás. Se comenzaban a adentrar en la ciudad. Lan veía asombrado el paisaje tan desconocido como abrumador a la vez. Los diseños y luces neón daban el toque futurista a la mayoría de edificios. Los letreros estilo holograma lo comenzaban a marear.

_"Agente S2LA, verificación de ubicación y estado de la misión"_ la voz desconocida volvió a la radio

_"Aqui agente S2LA, confirmando ubicación coordenada 20 tokyo-4. Preparar mision fase 4. Tiempo de llegada 10 minutos"_

—Vaya, estan desesperados por vernos —comentó Lan mientras sonreía un poco. La chica lo miró sin decir nada y el peliazul se retractó de sus palabras. Con la tela cubriendo la mitad del rostro de la chica era imposible saber sus reacciones. No sabía si reía o quería matarlo ahí mismo. La chica siguió inexpresiva y una vez más volteo sus ojos a la conducción del vehículo.

_"Eres un idiota Lan"_

—¿Me recuerdas a donde vamos? En verdad el golpe fue muy fuerte —comentó el peliazul sonando lo mas adolorido que podía.

—Vamos a la coordenada 35 tokyo-4. Central y la policía militar nos esperan detective. Gracias a usted tenemos la emboscada perfecta para el líder de N.A.O —la pelirosa miro a Lan de nuevo, como quien buscaba una reacción.

_"A ver Lan, que haría un detective que parece ser el jefe de la chica…"_

—Te agradezco —dijo mientras asentía con seriedad—. ¿Sabes dónde está la documentación de la operación? —y por fin la chica mostraba gestos en su rostro. Sus cejas y ojos expresaban un poco de sorpresa, al menos por dos segundos, luego regresó a su estado serio inexpresivo. Incluso Xiaolang era más expresivo que ella. La chica señaló el porta documentos como respuesta a la pregunta de Lan. El peliazul lo abrió y sacó de él algo parecido a una tablet, al menos en forma. Era un aparato igual de delgado y rectangular, con la diferencia que era completamente transparente. No parecía tener botones en ninguna lado, más una pequeña protuberancia con una placa metálica.

_"Que sea de huella digital por favor, que sea de huella digital"_

Lan colocó su dedo índice derecho en la protuberancia metálica y como si de magia se tratara el aparato se prendió emitiendo hologramas que asemejaba el escritorio de una computadora. El peliazul estaba anonadado, pero debía guardar la compostura ante su compañera. Lan comenzó a ojear los expedientes. La sensación de "tocar" un holograma y que este respondiera al tacto lo tenía completamente asombrado. Una de tantas carpetas tenía por título las siglas N.A.O y supo que a eso se refería la chica.

_"N.A.O New Arc Order. Grupo terrorista de mejorados y cyborgs que lucha por la liberación de las máquinas. Radicales de destrucción de humanos comunes._

_Delitos asociados: 252 actos terroristas, 700 muertes, 237 heridos._

_Territorio: Todo Europa, expandiéndose en Asia_

_Lider: Nombre desconocido. Espías han informado que su apariencia es humana mientras su esqueleto es una máquina completa"_

—¿Oh! Es como _"Terminator"_ —comento Lan, atrayendo la mirada de Estela de nuevo

—¿Detective?

—No me hagas caso, es el golpe

El peliazul siguió indagando en el aparato hasta encontrarse con su propio perfil, al reconocer una foto suya.

_"Lan Lianhua Qiang. Jefe de detectives unidad de sobrehumanos. Líder de la investigación del grupo N.A.O"_

El vehículo se detuvo en ese instante interrumpiendo la lectura y Lan miró por la ventana para ver a donde habían llegado. Era un edificio enorme con varios sótanos, alejado de la ruidosa parte de la ciudad. Aquí más bien parecía todo estar en ruinas y el edificio abandonado. Había entendido que los estaban esperando pero no veía a nadie.

—Agente S2LA y detective Qiang en posición. Inicio de fase 4

_"Inicio de fase 4 confirmada"_

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Lan venir del vehículo mientras la chica comenzaba a descender del mismo. Al no tener idea de qué hacer, optó por seguir a la chica. Caminaron unos 10 minutos adentrándose en el edificio entre escombros. Se dirigían a la parte baja por los sótanos, pero no había rastros de aquellos que debían estar ahí.

_"Esto no me gusta, se supone que al menos un agente más debía estar aquí… pero la chica sigue caminando como si nada… no sé si aquí tendré poderes mágicos… pero si los uso y nadie sabe ¡los puedo asustar! ¡Oh! ¿Y si es una emboscada? ¡Nuestros compañeros pueden estar muertos! ¡Mas si ese tipo es como un T-100!"_

Lan no pudo seguir exaltándose con sus pensamientos pues varias luces los iluminaron cegándolos momentáneamente. Vio como Estela se colocó en posición de ataque y casi se desmaya cuando vio el brazo derecho de la chica convertirse en una especie de arma disparadora de quien sabe que. Estaba seguro que lo que sea que saliera de allí no eran balas.

—Lan Qiang —dijo alguien entre las luces acercándose pausadamente. Estela continuo en pose de ataque en dirección a esa voz—. Jefe de la agencia de mejorados —la figura terminó de aparecer ante ellos y ese cabello rubio y ojos dorados eran inconfundibles para el peliazul.

—¿Adalius? Ahora si no entiendo nada

—¿Cómo sigue su cabeza? detective. Al menos veo que recuerda mi nombre —el rubio se posicionó enfrente de Estela quien le seguía apuntando.

—Adalius… ¿Eres el lider de N. A. O? —El peliazul se alarmó al darse cuenta que si sus sospechas eran correctas esto podría ser una emboscada. Adalius sonrió un poco ante el comentario del peliazul.

—Parece que el golpe fue fuerte joven Quiang —el rubio se acercó peligrosamente a Estela. La intensidad de las luces alrededor bajo un poco, dejando la escena iluminada mas no cegadora. A pesar de eso, Lan sabía que estaban rodeados y esto no pintaba nada bien.

—Maldición es una emboscada —el peliazul intentó retroceder un poco pero no sabía qué hacer con la chica que se encontraba prácticamente al lado del rubio. Con terror vio como Adalius se dirigió a la pelirosa quien asintió y bajó su arma, mientras se volvía hacia el peliazul quien la miraba con confusión. Estela levantó su brazo de nuevo y Lan pudo observar como lo transformaba del cañón que tenía a una clase de rociador. Por puro instinto el peliazul se cubrió su nariz pensando que algún tipo de gas podía salir de ahí.

—Un solo fallo, detective. Uno solo —Adalius se dirigió al peliazul con una mirada seria que Lan no lograba entender. Estela comenzó a caminar hacia él mientras el de ojos negros retrocedía hasta verse atrapado por una pared. La chica aun lo amenazaba con aquello que parecía un rociador.

—Estela, no se que te dijo el oxigenado pero no te dejes manipular

La chica se detuvo y con su mano libre descubrió aquel pedazo de tela que ocultaba su cara. Lan pudo observar una pequeña cicatriz cerca de la comisura de sus labios que se extendía a su pómulo izquierdo. Más que una cicatriz, el chico determinó lo que se asemejaba a una grieta en su piel, dejando ver una tenue luz celeste muy parecida a la que emitía su brazo convertido en arma.

—El único que me ha manipulado es usted, detective —su voz había salido completamente neutra pero sus ojos se volvían cristalinos. Sin tiempo para reaccionar disparó hacia Lan lo que parecía metal líquido cubriendo al peliazul. Lan cerró sus ojos por inercia para verse bañado del líquido cuando los abrió.

—¿Mercurio? Diablos esto es tóxico

El peliazul intentó sacudirse sin éxito y con horror comenzó a ver cómo su piel comenzaba a caerse junto con su ropa. Peor aun, no sentía dolor alguno.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es esto? —Lan miró con súplica hacia Estela y Adalius buscando respuestas, pero solo se encontró con la cara fría del rubio y a la chica al borde del llanto. Lan devolvió la mirada a sí mismo y pudo ver su esqueleto metálico sobresalir entre los despojos de su piel y su ropa. Un sentimiento que no conocía lo embargó.

_"Yo soy… el líder de N.A.O…."_

A su mente volvieron las cantidades de muertes que había leído en el archivo y su corazón se despedazo por completo.

—No… no puede ser… —susurró

Volvió a mirar su esqueleto y vio como aquello que parecía líquido se movia y el metal de su estructura comenzaba a desaparecer.

—No es mercurio… son nanobots… —susurró de nuevo el peliazul mientras caía al suelo sobre sus metalicas rodillas mientras sus piernas y brazos iban desapareciendo.

—¡Nooooooo! —gritaba el peliazul—. ¡Noooooo! Esas muertes… no puedo ser yooo ¡nooooo! ¡Ahhhhhh!

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué te pasa Lan? ¡Vas a despertar a toda la facultad! —el despeinado castaño prendia la luz de la habitación ante los gritos provenientes de la cama de su amigo el cual sollozaba.

—¿Xiaolang?

—¿Que diablos te pasa?

El peliazul vio a su alrededor y se encontró con una recámara llena de libros, dos camas, una en la que él estaba, un televisor un escritorio y más cuadernos.

—Oh diablos… Uff fue solo un sueño… —el chico suspiró de alivio mientras limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas

—Idiota —susurró Shaoran mientras apagaba la luz de nuevo y se volvía a acostar.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**¿Que opinan? Otra dimensión, mundo paralelo o realmente si fue un sueño? Jeje lo que di sabemos es que despertó a Shao jejeje**

**Quieren ver un arte de S2LA/Estela? Lo podrán encontrar en nuestra página de fb**

**Saludos y gracias ppr los comentarios! **


	30. Dia 30 tragedia romántica (OC Rival)

Día 30 - Tragédia romántica (OC rival)

No podía ser tan complicado, no podía ser que mi corazón latiera de esta manera, no podía ser que aquellos sentimientos fueran algo más que pasajero, y no podía ser que esto estuviera sucediendo. Sin embargo aquí me encuentro, temblando cual cervatillo ante la mirada de unos ojos carmesí que se encuentran al otro lado de la habitación.

La magia del baile había logrado envolverme como a todos los presentes. El compás de la música, seductora y llena de alegría, el juego de miradas y los roces eran sólo el comienzo de aquel juego en el que había caído. Debía huir si no quería que esto empeorara, pero algo en la atmósfera me hacía seguir aquí, algo dentro de mí toma control, algo prohibido, algo que nunca había experimentado.

El ritmo de la música incrementa mientras los presentes sólo nos dejamos llevar por los pasos de la coreografía. Mis parejas de baile cambian rápidamente acorde al ritmo. Más miradas y toques fortuitos no logran hacerme sentir lo mismo que había experimentado hacía tan sólo momentos.

En contra de mi voluntad, mis ojos buscan por todo el lugar. Por un momento temo que haya desaparecido y que todo fuera una ilusión del momento pero mi cuerpo vuelve a sentir ese escalofrío al encontrar esa mirada.

Una mirada que arde con un sentimiento que hasta ese momento era desconocido para mí.

Una mirada que al notarlo veo que está acompañaba de una sonrisa que pone mi mundo de cabeza.

¿Cómo era posible que un solo gesto causará este universo de sensaciones?

¿Cómo era posible que lo prohibido resultara tan seductor e imposible a la vez?

Me doy cuenta que la distancia se ha acortado. De alguna forma el baile me ha llevado a solo unos metros de la fuente de mi tormento.

Mi cabeza gira y siento que todos los pensamientos que pasan por ella empiezan a ahogarme.

Quizás sea la atmósfera llena de una pasión embriagante.

Quizás sea que poco a poco este sentimiento me hace perder la cordura.

¿No es irónico que la misma sociedad llena de reglas y limitaciones sea la misma que me lleva a esto?

En algún momento la música pasa a segundo plano. Mis pies optan por moverse sin mi consentimiento. Más allá de esa mirada y esa sonrisa empiezo a detallar su cabello negro azabache y su piel pálida como la porcelana.

Se que mi rostro refleja una sonrisa al estar completamente frente a la fuente de mi torbellino de emociones.

Las palabras no son necesarias. Solamente miradas que dicen y significan más que cualquier frase.

Basta un suave roce para entender la reacción de mi cuerpo.

Anhelo

Basta un roce de sus labios para entender este nuevo sentimiento.

Deseo

Y solo bastó una segunda mirada carmesí llena de impresión para entender todo lo que afrontaría.

—¡Xiaolang!

Escándalo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Miradas prohibidas... Deseos prohibidos... Quizas algun dia sepamos a quien veia Shao y porque se escandalizo Meiling jejejeje

Mañana tenemos el gran final del fictober! Y estamos aterradas jajajajajja recuerden que es un reto asi que tendran que votar si creen que lo cumplimos o no jajajaja

Gracias por todo el apoyo!


	31. Dia 31 Deseo (Incubo)

Día 31 — Deseo (leyenda Incubus)

Disclaimer

Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada

Los personajes de Grandblue fantasy pertenecen a Cygames

Aviso: Alto contenido de lime/lemon (o nuestro mejor esfuerzo en esa parte) jaja

**Primera parte — Deseo Ilícito **

_"Quién no sueña con satisfacer_

_cada espasmo de lujuria, _

_alimentar toda ansia_

_depravada" — Quills_

"Mi garganta está seca… mi cuerpo inmóvil… mi respiración es tan errática que entre más inhalo más me ahogo… mi corazón… mi corazón está a punto de explotar.

—¿Quien eres?

Mi voz no sale pero se que aquel que me esta mirando me entiende, porque me sonríe. Y es lo único que puedo observar. Una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos ambares sobre mi es todo lo que puedo ver en esta oscuridad.

—Ahhh…

Más gemidos. He gemido tanto que me comienzo a marear. Su lengua en mi cuello, su lengua en mis senos, su lengua en mi entrepierna.

—Ahhh…

Su boca vuelve a mi cuello con pequeños mordiscos que me hacen estremecer con un placer incontrolable.

—No más… por favor

Me sonríe de nuevo mientras se pega abruptamente a mi cuerpo. Puedo sentir su dureza contra mi pelvis y me humedezco aún más. Su lengua recorre mi oído mientras mas gemidos salen de mi.

—Bienvenida a mi festin… "

… … … … … … … ..

—¡Nooooooo!

La castaña gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones y finalmente su voz salió. La desesperación la acogió y se incorporó de inmediato. El mármol de la habitación dedicada a ella la envolvió y las llamas de las antorchas permitían cierto grado de visión mientras el amanecer se asomaba.

—¿Este sueño… otra vez?

Aún agitada llevó su mano a su entrepierna para encontrarse con la misma calidez y humedad que había experimentado antes, aquello que por lo visto, fue más que un sueño. En ese momento, lejanos cánticos, música y risas lograron captar la atención de la esmeralda quien se acercó lentamente a la ventana de sus aposentos para conocer el origen de tanto bullicio.

—Hoy se celebra el Panatenea… vaya lo había olvidado por un momento —Murmuró al ver a lo lejos los lugareños. Por lo poco que podía divisar, veía a cientos de mujeres cargando bandejas llenas de oro, flores, y mantos creados por ellas mismas en honor a la diosa Atenea. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante la mención de la diosa y el recordatorio de sus responsabilidades.

Ella era la reencarnación de Atenea en esta era y hoy celebraban su ascensión como diosa. Como si hubiera sido planeado, su cuerpo le volvió a recordar las reacciones vividas hacía unos minutos. Un suspiro con tintes de gemidos escapó de sus labios. Sacudió su cabeza para tratar de despejarse mientras tomaba un poco de agua del cuenco que las doncellas dejaban para ella y humedecía su rostro.

La castaña decidió acostarse de nuevo. Esta ascensión como diosa reencarnada solo significaba una cosa para ella… sacrificio.

Su estilo de vida, sus amigos, su propio ser, debía abandonarlo a sus cortos diecisiete años. Y había algo primordial que dolía sacrificar, dolía como un puñal en el corazón… dejarlo a él.

—Sigonis… —suspiró

Lo conoció en el orfanato donde creció y al final fue el único de los huérfanos que se mantuvo a su lado. Se habían enamorado profundamente… pero desde hace tres años, el título de reencarnación de la gran diosa Atenea cayó sobre sus hombros y sus anhelos murieron con la noticia.

—Ah… Sigonis… si tan solo pudiera verte una vez más

Los gemidos de hace unos momentos volvieron a su cabeza y volvió sentir aquel calor en sus partes más sensibles

—No no… no puedo imaginar esto. Debo mantenerme firme a mi destino.

Destino marcado por el celibato, el olvido a su vida anterior, a la renuncia, al sacrificio y a mantener la paz en la tierra eran sólo la punta del iceberg para el inicio de sus dudas.

—Desearía no tener este destino —murmuró mientras veía distraída el mundo del cual dejaría de ser parte y pasaría a ser una espectadora.

Justo ese instante, un torbellino de humo apareció en medio de su habitación dando forma a la figura de un joven de piel bronceada, cabello castaño y ojos ámbar.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste a mis aposentos? —la castaña se colocó en posición de alerta más no sentía temor. El joven ante ella transmitía un aura similar a la que experimentó en sus sueños, sin mencionar que el sujeto a pesar de llevar ropas negras un tanto desgarradas se veía atractivo.

—Mi nombre es Shaoran… lo que soy… honestamente querida eso no te importa —exclamó mientras recorría con su mirada el cuerpo de Sakura—. Sólo te importa saber que estoy aquí para cumplir tus deseos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Shaoran se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura mientras empezaba a cantar una suave pero seductora melodía —Just do what you want, do what you like…

—Yo no puedo… no —las palabras de la chica se vieron interrumpidas cuando un gemido escapó de de sus labios. Shaoran la había acercado más hacia él y había colocado una de sus manos en el pecho derecho de la chica mientras que su lengua recorría el cuello haciéndola estremecerse involuntariamente.

—¿Que… haces? —murmuró mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de excitación. Jamás había sido tocada de esa manera pero las sensaciones que ese ser le provocaba hacían que su cuerpo pidiera más y más. La voz del castaño volvió a resonar en su oído causando que sus piernas flaquearan.

—Release those desires, let'em go higher… sabes que lo quieres Sakura… —usando su otra mano, el castaño procedió a bajar la toga de la chica para exponer sus senos y acariciarlos directamente.

—No… mis deberes… yo —la excitación del momento era tanta que a Sakura se le estaba haciendo difícil pensar con claridad y recordar cuales eran sus prioridades.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Shaoran procedió a morderla suavemente en el inicio de los senos causando que la chica empezará a gemir con mayor intensidad —No debes reprimirte preciosa. Sólo tomará unos momentos y verás como lograré liberarte de tus obligaciones. ¿No quisieras que ese joven que amas te haga sentir el mismo placer que yo te estoy dando?

Para ese momento Sakura se encontraba contra la pared de su habitación, el frío mármol contrastaba contra la espalda desnuda de la chica. La idea de desnudez siempre había cohibido a Sakura pero frente a Shaoran no parecía incomodarse. La mirada hambrienta y cargada de lujuria la hacía sentirse deseada y por una vez algo más que sólo una reencarnación.

Shaoran por su parte podía ver como Sakura poco a poco dejaba de lado su sentido del deber. La chica había mostrado poseer un alma pura y determinada pero esperar tanto hasta el momento donde el corazón de la chica flaqueara había sido lo mejor para el castaño. Sakura era hermosa y desde que la había visto sabía que debía ser suya. Se detuvo un momento para admirar el rostro de su víctima. Sakura tenía las mejillas rojas, sus ojos brillaban reflejando lo dilatadas de sus pupilas y su respiración era agitada producto de la excitación.

—Yo no… esto… esta mal…—

—Querida estoy seguro que no sientes esas palabras. We're all rotten underneath , down to the bone. Inside of you, inside of me —respondió Shaoran mientras volvía a besar el cuello de la chica. Si quería que Sakura se entregará debía ser más intenso por lo que sus manos empezaron a recorrer las piernas de la chica haciéndola gemir aún más.

—Shaoran… que…

—Sólo piénsalo Sakura, esto es de lo que te pierdes al aceptar ese destino que se te impuso. ¿Acaso no deseas sentirte de esta forma todas las noches? ¿No deseas repetir estos sentimientos?

—Yo… —Pero la respuesta de la joven se vio interrumpida al sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo —.¿Qué ...haces?

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con una sonrisa victoriosa al ver cómo la joven reaccionaba con cada movimiento que sus manos causaban en su intimidad—. Vamos Sakura, acepta ser mía, feel the fire between your thighs escalate. Deja todo esto de lado… sabes que lo deseas…

—Yo…

—Dilo Sakura.

—Yo lo deseo...

—Justo a tiempo —exclamó mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos, dejaba que su aura demoníaca los rodeara y les dedicaba una sonrisa de victoria a los dos caballeros dorados que irrumpieron en la habitación.

Adalius, el caballero dorado de Sagitario, y Lan, el caballero dorado de Escorpio, habían sido asignados para la ronda del alba. Debido al festival, su deber era estar atentos a cualquier posible ataque de los dioses rivales pero cuando sintieron el cosmos de aquel ente ya era muy tarde. El cosmos de Atenea había sellado la habitación y los ataques de ambos caballeros eran inútiles. No fue hasta que el aura de la joven les permitió entrar que lo que vieron les heló la sangre.

Sakura estaba entre los brazos de aquel ser de mirada lasciva. El joven les dedicó una mirada victoriosa mientras desaparecía en una neblina oscura.

—¡Sakura! — gritó Lan completamente frustrado—. Maldición, Adalius...ese miserable…— el peliazul se detuvo al sentir la mano de su mentor en su hombro.

—Calma Lan, debemos pensar en un plan…

—¿Plan? Ni siquiera sabemos quien ese maldito

—Es un incubus. Sus ropas, su desagradable mirada y olor y su pulsera de plata lo delatan.

Adalius se adentro un poco más a lo aposentos mientras el sonar de su armadura era lo único que se escuchaba entre todo aquel mármol. El chico se agacho encontrando algo interesante en el suelo mientras Lan lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Creo saber a dónde se dirige

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Luego de la última guerra santa contra Hades, el patriarca asignó al caballero de sagitario a vigilar la entrada al inframundo. Todas las semanas la vigilo y esto —señaló el polvo rojo que tenía en sus manos—. Es lo mismo que encontré en la entrada hace unos días

—¿Hades de nuevo?

—No… Es obra de alguien más

Lan lo miró aun con duda, solo quería rescatarla y haría cualquier cosa que Adalius le indicara

—Deberemos rescatar a Sakura del inframundo.

… … … ..

**Segunda Parte — Deseo fogoso**

"La mejor manera de liberarme

de la tentación, es caer en

ella — Oscar Wilde"

Yue admiraba los vientos castigadores desde la parte alta del castillo. A pesar de ser la reencarnación de Himero, otrora hijo de Afrodita, le encantaba pasar tiempo en el hades, siendo el segundo círculo del infierno su favorito, haciéndolo sentirse cómodo entre los lujuriosos. La reencarnación de Afrodita le había encomendado una misión, una tarea tan difícil que ni Hades ni Poseidón habían logrado en tiempos antiguos. Arrebatarle a Atenea el dominio sobre la tierra

—Y justo Sakura tiene las dudas perfectas —susurró para sí mismo.

Una presencia a su espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sonrió al sentir la fogosidad de aquel cosmos que lo envolvía por completo

—Oh mi amada reencarnación de Afrodita —dijo mientras se hincaba— a que debo el placer de tu visita, Meiling

—Mi querido Yue —la diosa tomó el rostro del dios con su mano y lo levantó mientras acariciaba su mejilla seductoramente—. La presencia de Atenea ha desaparecido de la tierra.

—Te dije que el plan funcionaría… querida —Yue beso la mano de la diosa que aún jugueteaba con su mejilla.

—Hades, Ares, Poseidón… Todos se equivocaron al confrontar a la diosa de la guerra bélicamente. Sus caballeros son los más poderosos… solo había que atacar su punto débil —dijo la pelinegro mientras señalaba el corazón de Yue. El dios sonrió mientras se acerco peligrosamente a Afrodita

—Son dos puntos débiles querida mía —dijo mientras pegaba su cuerpo a la diosa—. Este —señalo el lado izquierdo del pecho de la chica mientras tocaba descaradamente su seno a lo que la diosa sonrió con deseo—. Y este —Su mano bajó hasta la entrepierna mientras comenzaba a masajear la intimidad de la pelinegra arrancando gemidos de placer.

… … … … … …

—Maldita ventisca, debes admitir Siegfried que este lugar a veces resulta un verdadero infierno —la voz que provenía del pasillo hizo sonreír a Siegfried.

—Deja de quejarte Percival, si tanto te molesta el viento, simplemente cierra todas las ventanas.

—Muy chistoso Sieg, ¿Crees que el plan de Yue de resultados?

Percival y Siegfried se encontraban en una de las salas comunes del castillo mientras degustaban unas copas de vino. Percival tenía la apariencia de un joven de 25 años y se caracterizaba por su cabello rojo y ojos carmesí. Él era la digna representación del ángel del deseo fogoso.

Siegfried por su parte poseía un larga cabellera castaña y enigmáticos ojos color almendra. El hombre parecía rondar los 35 años pero su presencia siempre lograba acaparar todas las miradas. Justo como Percival, Siegfried era la perfecta representación del ángel del deseo ilícito.

Ambos estaban al servicio de Yue y se caracterizaban por cumplir sin falta cada una de las misiones que se les eran asignadas.

Mientras disfrutaban de su bebida, veían el fuego danzar alegremente en la chimenea. Percival había tomado su lugar junto a Siegfried quien aprovechaba la oportunidad y jugaba distraídamente con el cabello del pelirrojo.

El sonido de unos pasos hizo que los dos ángeles se pusieran alertas más sus rostros reflejaron una sonrisa pícara al ver a Yue ingresar.

—Yue, justo hablamos de ti. ¿Deseas una copa de vino? —preguntó Siegfried. Al ver que Yue asentía procedió a extenderle la bebida.

—¿Sabes algo de Shaoran? —preguntó Percival ansioso ante la posibilidad de que sus planes fueran exitosos.

—Ha sido un éxito. Preparen todo para recibirlos.

—Enseguida mi señor

… … … … … … …

La imagen de Sakura entre sus brazos les resultaba una visión de los más placentera al ambarino. No sólo por el hecho de que muchos otros dioses y demonios habían tratado de engañar y seducir a la reencarnación de Atenea múltiples veces y todas fallidas, si no porque la joven esmeralda era una exquisitez.

—Debiste ser hija de Afrodita —murmuró el incubo mientras la acomodaba mejor entre sus brazos y veía como aún inconsciente la piel de porcelana de la joven era una invitación al deseo.

Mientras el ambarino seguía caminando por entre los pasillos del castillo, escuchó las voces que provenían de uno de los salones más cercanos. Sonrió y procedió a hacer su entrada triunfal.

—Creo que Yue nos debería dar un ascenso. Al menos yo creo que me merezco uno. Siegfried, Percival, les presentó a la única e inigualable reencarnación de Atenea —exclamó mientras colocaba a la esmeralda en el sillón.

Siegfried se acercó más a la joven, con cuidado usó su mano para recorrer el cuello de la chica y luego acercó su boca para besarla aprovechando que seguía inconsciente. El ángel se separó de la esmeralda haciendo un gesto se disgustó hacia Shaoran.

—Sigue siendo virgen…

—La chica tiene un espíritu fuerte no esperaría menos de la reencarnación de Atenea. Traerla aquí ya es todo un logro.

—Shaoran, sabes que los caballeros vendrán por ella. Tratarán de rescatarla aunque tengan las probabilidades en contra —La voz de Percival hizo que el ambarino se girara en dirección al pelirrojo.

—Percival siempre tan negativo… todo saldrá bien. Tan pronto Sakura despierte me encargare de que sus posibilidades de tomar su puesto como reencarnación sean nulas.

—Sabes que no funciona si tomas su virginidad por la fuerza —reprochó el pelirrojo.

—Anda… pruébala y confirma por ti mismo que ella arde en deseo, tu eres el más indicado —desafió el incubo

Percival se agachó en la búsqueda de aquella deliciosa piel porcelana. Una mano en su intimidad comprobó la humedad de la chica mientras sus labios recorrían seductoramente el cuello de la castaña dando pequeños mordiscos.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Shaoran sonriente

—Lo desea —corroboró el pelirrojo

En ese momento, Sakura se movió un poco indicando que pronto despertaría. La chica suspiró profundamente mientras de sus labios salía apenas un murmullo.

—Sha….Shaoran… yo… no… quiero esperar más… —Ante las palabras, el ambarino colocó su mano sobre el busto de la chica haciendo suaves masajes que lograron que la joven se estremeciera aún en sueños.

—Obligarla no será necesario, ella ya lo desea. Y con su permiso mis queridos superiores, me llevaré a mi presa para darle el placer por el que clama en sueños.

Después de que Shaoran se llevara a Sakura para sus aposentos, el silencio reinó en la habitación. Siegfried miraba distraído hacia la ventana mientras que Percival se servía otra copa de vino y trataba de ablandar el gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

—Siegfried, sabes muy bien que traerla acá es solo la primera victoria aún debemos detener a los caballeros dorados.

El hombre colocó su mano en la barbilla mientras mantenía su mirada en el horizonte, unos minutos después, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. —Creo que ya sé cómo acabaremos con los caballeros —Con un chasquido de sus dedos dos columnas de vapor rojo aparecieron para dar paso a dos hermosas doncellas.

Percival sonrió de manera maliciosa mientras se acercaba a una de las chicas. —Sucubos, muy inteligente querido compañero. No cualquiera por lo que veo, has elegido a nuestras chicas —exclamó.

Las dos jóvenes que aparecieron ante ellos eran absolutamente hermosas. La primera tenía la piel pálida como porcelana, cabello largo y sedoso mientras que sus ojos amatistas resultaban una verdadera belleza. Percival procedió a tomar a la joven por la cintura para luego permitir que sus manos recorrieran el torso de la chica mientras sus labios se unían en un apasionado beso. —Mi deliciosa amatista, cariño ha pasado un tiempo

—Mi lord de las llamas —exclamó mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja del pelirrojo—. Han pasado cinco noches desde que me visitó la última vez. He de decirle que me siento abandonada. Ningún humano es capaz de satisfacerme de la misma manera que mi señor.

—Lo lamento mucho querida pero hemos estado ocupados tratando de ayudar a Lord Yue. De hecho, necesito que hagas el sacrificio de seducir a un caballero dorado —ante la mueca de asco se la joven, Percival la volvió a tomar en sus brazos para besarla apasionadamente.

La segunda chica poseía una belleza inigualable también. Su piel era un poco más bronceada, su cabello era castaño y caía en hermosos rizos. Al igual que la otra joven, sus ojos poseían un enigmático color. Ojos grises que le robaban el aliento hasta el hombre más fiel.

—Hola preciosa —exclamó Siegfried mientras se acercaba a la joven y procedía a besarla intensamente.

—Querido debo decirle que me siento abandonada también deberé castigarlo.

—¿Alguna de pista de cómo lo harás? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladina mientras la de ojos grises colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre y procedía a morderle el labio inferior de manera seductora causando que el ángel la acercará más a su cuerpo haciéndola sonreír al sentir las reacciones que causaba en él.

—Lamento interrumpir pero como le dije a mi adorada sucubo, tenemos una misión para ambas.

Ambas chicas los miraron fijamente mientras sonreían con malicia —Por ustedes lo que sea —dijeron.

—Hagan que los caballeros dorados sucumban al pecado.

… … … … … …

**Tercera parte — Deseo y lujuria**

"_Pero ahora su corazón se aceleró por otros motivos. El odio que experimentaba aún sabía _

_a amor, pero eso no lo hacía más dócil."— Cornelia Funke_

Adalius y Lan caminaban entre los amplios y oscuros pasadizos de las cavernas que los llevarían al segundo círculo del infierno donde se encontraba Sakura. El silencio entre ambos caballeros albergaba la misma esperanza: llegar antes de que fuera muy tarde para la reencarnación de Atenea.

—Es desafortunado que los demás caballeros estuvieran fuera del país en otra misión. Estoy seguro que esto sería más rápido si tuviéramos refuerzos —Las palabras de Lan causaron que Adalius se detuviera y le dedicará una mirada de reproche.

—Lan, no permitas que la duda entre en tu corazón. Este lugar se aprovecha de las más mínima debilidad o duda que demostremos para hacernos sucumbir —Después de esas palabras ambos caballeros miraron al frente para encontrarse con el castillo que buscaban—. No sabemos a qué nos enfrentaremos pero recuerda…

—Nuestra misión es salvar a Sakura a como de lugar. Lamento haber dudado Adalius no volverá a pasar —aseguró el peliazul mientras entraban al lugar.

—No me extrañaría que esa otra misión fuera una falsa alarma. Querían dejar la menor cantidad de caballeros en el santuario —el tono del caballero de sagitario denotaba seriedad y algo de tensión, mientras el peliazul asentia

Los pasillos de la edificación estaban completamente desolados, ambos caballeros podían sentir lo pesado del ambiente. Un aura los envolvía causando que cada paso que dieran se tornara más complejo y su corazón deseara empezar a dudar.

Los minutos corrían más los caballeros sentían que el pasillo que recorrían no tenía final. Exasperado, el caballero de Escorpio se detuvo un momento para tratar de abrir una de las puertas a su izquierda.

—Adalius, creo que deberíamos separarnos —el caballero de sagitario lo miró con preocupación—. Siento que no logramos avanzar.¿Podríamos cubrir más terreno si nos dividimos?

Adalius miró a sus alrededores mientras pensaba cómo proceder. Lan tenía razón, al separarse podrían cubrir más terreno pero el rubio estaba seguro que los dueños del lugar ya sabían de su presencia. Repentinamente, el lugar empezó a llenarse de una espesa neblina haciendo que ambos caballeros se colocaran en posición de batalla.

—Lan, no te alejes —exclamó pero al girarse notó que ya no estaban más en el mismo lugar. Un espacio amplio y vacío era lo que ahora lo rodeaba.

—¡Lan! —Adalius gritaba el nombre de su compañero aún sabiendo que el peliazul no se encontraba ahí. La neblina empezaba a envolverlo aún más causando que sus sentidos empezarán a nublarse.

"Rayos, esto no pinta nada bien. No siento ningún cosmos peligroso pero no puedo bajar la guardia" pensaba mientras seguía caminando.

Repentinamente, lo que parecían ser voces llamaron su atención. Con paso apresurado se acercó más al notar que era una voz que conocida muy bien mas al llegar no espero la visión frente a él y entendió que no tendría una batalla directa con el enemigo sino contra su propia voluntad.

Una mullida cama yacía ante sus ojos. El lugar estaba cubierto de telas y almohadones de diferentes colores y texturas, pequeños querubines corrían de una lugar a otro llevando vino y otras delicias. Pero fueron aquellos ojos grises lo que lo capturaron.

—No… no… no puede ser...

—Adalius —susurró la mujer—. Al fin has llegado

La visión ante Adalius era de exquisitez. Un fantasma del pasado que volvía a poner su voluntad a prueba. Su piel blanca como porcelana, su cabello rizado hasta los hombros y aquellos ojos grises que amó con locura alguna vez estaban frente a él en ese momento.

—Aria...

La mujer se removió en su asiento suavemente dejando que el pliegue de su túnica resbalara mostrando el inicio de sus senos y la tersa piel de sus piernas. El caballero de sagitario sólo miró hacia otro lado mientras trataba de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

"Esto es una trampa, Aria… ella… ella ya no… después de aquel accidente ella..." los pensamientos del rubio giraban en su cabeza a toda velocidad. Sabía que esto era una trampa y esa no era la que fue su persona especial, pero aquel ser se veía exactamente como la que fue el amor de su vida.

Aria por su parte se limitó a sonreír mientras se acostaba en la cama y con un gesto animaba al caballero a acercarse —Adalius, sé que crees que soy sólo una trampa querido pero no es así… estoy aquí. Al fin nos hemos vuelto a encontrar.

—No, Aria… ella… esto es un engaño —Ante la negativa del rubio, la castaña procedió a levantarse para acercarse seductoramente a él.

—¿Estás diciendo que no reconoces a tu amiga de la infancia?

Los recuerdos de su infancia al lado de Aria llegaron repentinamente a la mente de Adalius. Aquella mujer frente a él se veía exactamente igual a la persona con la que había compartido infinidad de aventuras y desventuras. Aquel rostro que tanto había amado en su juventud y que… no, todo le resultaba confuso al caballero. Su corazón dolía de anhelo mientras su mente le pedía a gritos que se alejara.

Ante la duda del rubio, la castaña se acercó más a él —Adalius, bésame —exclamó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de amor.

El hechizo de confusión que poseía la neblina estaba funcionando. Todo recuerdo que llegara a la mente del rubio le ayudaría a reflejarlo y usarlo en su contra. Si él quería ver a su amor de infancia, eso le mostraría ella con tal de hacerlo caer.

Tímidamente Aria tomó las manos del caballero dorado. Adalius sintió como aquella corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo de la misma manera que ocurría cada vez que Aria y él se tomaban de las manos. La castaña se acercó más a él mientras colocaba las manos del hombre en su cintura.

—Adalius…

—Aria… yo… esto…

—Shhh amor mío… ven… busquemos una posición más… cómoda —el cálido aliento de la chica estaba causando estragos en el razonamiento del caballero. Sin oponer resistencia, Adalius permitió que Aria lo llevará hasta la mullida cama donde él se acostó lentamente y ella se posicionó sobre él.

—He esperado tanto por ti amor mio… —las palabras de la castaña eran apenas murmullos que estaban logrando aprisionar al rubio. Las caricias que la joven le dedicaba en su rostro se sentían placenteras y lo estaban empezando a hacer desear mayor contacto.

Disimulando la sonrisa de victoria, la mujer hizo que las manos del caballero empezarán a recorrer tímidamente sus caderas hasta llegar a sus piernas.

—Aria… esto… mi deber…

—Eso ya no es relevante querido. Ahora lo que importa es que estamos juntos para siempre…

Con la respiración entrecortada y sintiendo su cuerpo temblar por la excitación Adalius aun trataba de luchar contra sus instintos más primitivos. Una voz en su cabeza trataba de recordarle sus prioridades, su misión y lo que en realidad había pasado con su persona más amada.

Mientras Aria besaba apasionadamente su cuello, un momento de claridad llegó a su mente. Aquel recuerdo tan doloroso que había preferido encerrar en su memoria resultó ser su salvación. El cosmos del caballero empezó a fluir haciendo que una flecha se formará en sus mano derecha.

—Aria…

—Si amor mio…

—Aria… ella fue mi primer y único amor. La conocí en el orfanato, ella fue mi amiga, fue mi confidente y compañera de aventuras…

—Sigo siéndolo, podemos embarcarnos en nuevas aventuras y explorar nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones…

—Aria murió en aquel incendio causado por una falla en la cocina. Murió sin poder confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos. Tengo una misión y lamento decir que me estás retrasando —justo en el momento en que la chica iba a separarse de él, Adalius aprovechó para acabar con esa prueba al clavar la flecha dorada en la espalda de la chica. El rostro hermoso de la joven se desfiguró mostrando el de un demonio para luego empezar a desaparecer en una nube roja.

—Maldito sucubo. Este lugar es tan peligroso como lo temía —exclamó. Las sensaciones que experimentó aún seguían frescas en su piel pero no debía dejarse persuadir—. Mi misión es rescatar a Sakura. No importa el costo —Le dedicó una última mirada al lugar para después retomar su camino en busca de Atenea.

… … … … … … … … …

—¿Adalius? ¿Adalius? —aquella neblina se había vuelto tan espesa que el caballero de escorpio con costos podía ver su propia mano. Su compañero había desaparecido y aquello ya no parecía el pasadizo en el que se encontraban.

—Maldición ¿qué es esto? —el chico comenzó a toser mientras sentía ahogarse por completo. Sentía su garganta cerrarse cada vez más hasta que finalmente el desmayo fue inevitable.

Una luz comenzó a irritarlo y con pesadez abrió sus ojos. Estaba tirado en un hermoso campo de flores como recordaba las planicies rurales de su natal china. El peliazul miro como su armadura había desaparecido para dar paso a unas ropas sencillas, como las que usaba para entrenar. Su garganta aún se sentía rara pero su desconcierto era aún mayor

—Hace tiempo que deseaba verte…

La voz se oyó a sus espaldas por lo cual decidió voltearse en búsqueda de la dueña de tan melodiosa voz

—Oh… Esto no puede ser

Una hermosa chica de ojos amatistas lo miraba sonriente. Su larga cabellera a juego con sus ojos se mecía con la suave brisa que adornaba aquel paradisiaco lugar. Ella se agachó para abrazarlo y una calidez repentina asoló al caballero, pero también lo embargó una nostalgia profunda

—Tomoyo…

—Lan, no me abandones de nuevo… no puedo estar sin ti

Sin dejarlo contestar, la chica lo empujo hasta acostarlo mientras se posicionaba encima de él, atrapó sus labios mientras su mano comenzaba a subir por su entrepierna. Lan se dejó embargar de todo aquello mas no correspondió el beso.

—¿Qué pasa mi vida? ¿Es que ya no me deseas?

El peliazul la miró fijamente y con una sonrisa la trajo hacia él mientras rodaba en la maleza para posicionarse encima de ella. Tomoyo sonrió con satisfacción y el chico tomó las muñecas de la amatista y aprisionó sus manos contra el suelo

—Tomoyo es una virgen del oráculo, jamás dejaría sus deberes —dijo suave en el oído de la amatista, su garganta dolía aun—. Por eso rechazó mis sentimientos hace mucho, de la forma más gentil que encontró… Impediendum…

Luces rojas salieron de la mano del chico haciendo inmovilizar a la amatista quien palideció de inmediato. Lan se levantó y extendió sus brazos concentrando todo su cosmos emanando grandes destellos dorados

—¡Tormenta del escorpión!

Unas enormes ráfagas de viento cargadas de energía rodearon el lugar que empezó a desmoronarse de inmediato. El sitio se volvió caótico obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos para encontrarse con un panorama diferente cuando los abrió. Había vuelto al hades, su tormenta comenzaba a dispersar aquella neblina y aquello que se había mostrado como Tomoyo mostraba su verdadera cara. Un demonio sucubo encima de él con sus manos en su garganta intentando ahogarlo

—Maldito —susurró con dificultad mientras extendía su brazo derecho ante la desesperación del demonio—. ¡Aguja escarlata!

Las catorce luces que salieron de su dedo impactaron al ser haciéndolo volar y liberando a Lan de su prisión. El demonio comenzaba a retorcerse en su sangre mientras gritaba de dolor. Lan se levantó mientras los últimos vestigios de la niebla desaparecían.

—¡Antares!

La uña de su dedo índice creció y una luz roja se dirigió al corazón del ser quién gruño ahogadamente mientras desaparecía en una nube roja

La tristeza y el recuerdo embargaron al peli azul en ese momento. El dolor aun rondaba su corazón y se dio cuenta que tan peligroso podía ser ese lugar.

—¿Lan?

—¿Adalius?

El rubio caminó hacia el chico examinando si lo que veía no era otra ilusión

—¿Sucubus? —preguntó Lan con cautela a lo que Adalius asintió. No quisieron preguntarse detalles

—Pero gracias a tu tormenta creo que se a donde dirigirnos, vamos debemos darnos prisa.

… … … … … … … …

**Cuarta parte — la diosa y el deseo**

_"La alcancé trepando despacio, sujetándome a las ramas que crecen entre el éxtasis y yo"— Emily Dickinson_

Shaoran caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, su semblante reflejaba preocupación mientras se mordía nerviosamente la punta de su dedo pulgar.

—Maldición… ya decía yo que todo había sido muy fácil —La visión ante él era exquisita. Sakura se encontraba en su cama cubierta por solo una sábana de seda pero lo que más le preocupaba al incubo era el cosmos rosa con pequeñas motas doradas que rodeaba a la esmeralda.

—No esperaría menos de ti mi querida diosa, desafortunadamente necesito que tu parte mortal te domine para que logres caer de nuevo en mis encantos —murmuró mientras procedía a acercarse a la joven. La calidez y la bondad que emanaba del cuerpo de la chica hacían querer vomitar a Shaoran, pero si quería cumplir su misión debía hacer un pequeño sacrificio. El castaño empezó a tocar las piernas de la joven lentamente para probar la reacción de la chica. Con una sonrisa de victoria, Shaoran notó como el cosmos de Sakura parecía disminuir y su cuerpo se empezaba a mover buscando más de su tacto.

—Muñeca tu espíritu puede ser fuerte pero caerás ante mí.

… … … … …

Sakura sentía todo su cuerpo ardiendo, sus párpados estaban pesados pero los recuerdos empezaban a llegar a ella lentamente hasta recordar lo que pensaba podría ser su ubicación actual. Por un momento sintió cómo una ola de preocupación la abrumaba ante las decisiones que tomó, pero una corriente eléctrica dolorosa pero placentera a su vez la hicieron dejar de lado la preocupación.

Ojos esmeraldas que se abrían perezosamente se encontraron con la mirada ámbar y llena de lujuria de Shaoran.

—Sha...Shaoran….

—Shhh sólo disfruta querida —murmuró el joven. En ese momento otra ola de placer invadió a la joven haciendo que débiles gemidos escaparan de su boca.

La esmeralda se percató en ese momento que las sensaciones eran causadas por Shaoran quien había colocado su mano en la intimidad de la chica estimulandola con leves pero intensos movimientos.

El incubo vio con satisfacción como el cosmos de la joven empezaba a disminuir y está se dejaba ser rodeaba por su aura negra. Shaoran procedió a colocarse sobre la chica haciéndola estremecerse ante el placer que le causaba sentir el peso del cuerpo del castaño especialmente en el área de su pelvis.

—Sha..Shaoran...yo… —de nuevo la mente de Sakura estaba nublada por el deseo. Su respiración era entrecortada y su corazón latía a mil por hora más al sentir como Shaoran le besaba el cuello y sus manos dejaban su entrepierna para recorrerla completamente. El deseo tomó completo control de ella.

Cada caricia se sentía como si dejara un rastro de fuego en el cuerpo de Sakura, sentía su cuerpo inconforme como si la única forma de alivio fuera que Shaoran repitiera las sensaciones que sus manos le habían causado tan solo minutos atrás. En un arrebato de pasión, la esmeralda tomó el rostro del castaño y procedió a besarle de una manera hambrienta y llena de lujuria.

Un gemido escapó de la boca del castaño quien gustoso recibió el beso de la esmeralda. Una virgen era un platillo delicioso para él pero Sakura estaba resultando ser una cuna de placer para todos sus sentidos. Poseerla una vez definitivamente no le sería suficiente, pero una vez que la arrebatara de su destino, el tiempo ya no sería problema.

Ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron besándose y acariciándose por unos cuantos minutos, las palabras casi sin alientos y las expresiones de placer que salían de la boca de la chica hacían que el castaño se regodeara de su casi absoluta victoria. Tomó la cintura de Sakura y con su lengua recorrió los senos de la chica meticulosamente aprovechando a morder las áreas que sabían resultaban más sensibles para la castaña.

Sakura por su parte sentía como su espalda se arqueaba producto de las sensaciones que el castaño le causaba, sentía que ardía, su mente estaba nublada por las emociones nuevas y su cuerpo reclamaba por más placer del que ya estaba recibiendo. Con un leve movimiento interrumpió al castaño quien la veía con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Has tenido suficiente —preguntó mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Sakura.

—Yo...no… —hablar le era difícil en el estado que se encontraba pero parecía que Shaoran no la llevaría hasta el límite si antes ella pedirlo—. Yo quiero…

—Pídelo preciosa… solo unas cuantas palabras…

—Yo...sí quiero…

—Lo que mi esmeralda ordene —susurró Shaoran con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro—. Lo que mi esmeralda ordene… —susurro de nuevo mientras cambiaba el destino de la diosa para siempre

… … … … … …

Los caballeros corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hacia la habitación donde sentían una gran acumulación de cosmos. Luego de la tormenta del escorpión, las defensas del lugar se habían debilitado, y al menos ahora conocían hacía donde dirigirse. Una enorme puerta se divisó y ambos chicos la derribaron con suma prontitud, adentrándose en la habitación para encontrarse con un castaño y un pelirrojo que los veían con asombro.

—Los ángeles del deseo —susurró Adalius

—¡Malditos! ¿Donde esta Atenea? —el peliazul estaba exasperado

Ambos ángeles del deseo se miraron y sonrieron, probablemente Sakura para este momento había dejado de ser digna. La sonrisa que expresaban termino de sacar de sus casillas a Lan

—¡Impediendum! —del dedo índice de lan salieron dos aros color carmesí que se posicionaron en cada ángel limitándoled el movimiento.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —el peli azul se disponía de nuevo a atacar pero una fuerte rafaga los hizo retroceder y sintieron su cosmos disminuir. Dos seres alados se posicionaron frente a ellos. Una cabellera blanca hermosa y una sensual mujer de cabellos negros y ojos carmesí los miraban con travesura.

Siegfried y Percival se encontraban hincados detrás del escudo protector que Yue colocó intentando liberarse de la restricción del escorpión. Meiling enfrente a ellos se pavoneaba con toda sensualidad mientras los caballeros hacían lo posible por mantenerse en pie

—Así que la reencarnación de Afrodita… ¿No aprendiste nada de los demás dioses?

—Todo lo contrario mi querido caballero de sagitario. Soy la única que sabe cómo derrocar a su preciada Atenea

—Maldita! —Lan levantó su brazo derecho mientras la uña de sus dedo índice crecía y se volvía roja—. ¡Aguja escarlata!

—¡No Lan! ¡Espera!

A pesar de la advertencia de Adalius las agujas fueron lanzadas en dirección a la diosa. Esta sonrió con malicia y levantó ambos brazos dibujando un círculo en el aire. La figura de un espejo apareció ante ella y el ataque fue devuelto a una velocidad tan grande que fue imposible para los caballeros esquivar las 14 agujas siendo impactados por algunas de ellas. El dolor era profundo y de los pequeños orificios empezaba a emanar su vital líquido carmesí.

—No lo notaron mis sexis caballeros dorados, pero las sucubus drenaron gran energía mientras estaban en su ilusión —Meiling sonrió con descaro mientras acariciaba sus pechos seductoramente. Ambos caballeros yacían heridos contra la pared intentando levantarse atropelladamente—. Tira tu antares pequeño alacrán —dijo con burla.

—Un caballero debe cumplir su misión a toda costa —Adalius se levantó con dificultad y comenzó a apuntarle con su flecha dorada a pesar de saber que muy probablemente eso lo mataría de inmediato.

—Oh querido… claro que sé que la voluntad de los caballeros es inquebrantable… no es tu misión la que pienso corromper.

Adalius concentró aún más su cosmos en su flecha decidido a todo cuando un cosmos oscuro invadió la instancia por completo debilitándolo aún más sin entender qué pasaba

—Está hecho —dijeron al unísono los ángeles del deseo levantándose mientras Yue quitaba el escudo y miraba con una sonrisa la figura que se acercaba por el pasadizo.

Lan y Adalius alzaron la mirada al ver la expectativa por parte de dioses y ángeles, una leve sonrisa apareció en sus rostros al ver que la que se acercaba era Sakura pero la misma se disipó al sentir el nuevo cosmos que manaba de ella.

Sakura se acercaba tomada del brazo de Shaoran, la castaña estaba usando una toga de tonos púrpuras que le llegaba hasta la cintura y mostraba sus esbeltas piernas, un cintillo de color dorado que remarcaba su cintura y hermosos pendientes de oro. La mirada de la joven brillaba pero el sentimiento que reflejaba era diferente a la típica bondad que la caracterizaba. Ambos caballeros notaron con horror como el cosmos de la reencarnación ya no era rosa con motas doradas sino púrpura con pequeños destellos negros. Una vez que llegó, le dedicó una sonrisa y un guiño a los ángeles del deseo fogoso e ilícito para después girarse hacia los caballeros dorados.

-Caballero de Sagitario…

-Sakura… no puede ser… —murmuraba Adalius sintiéndose a punto de desfallecer.

-Caballero de Escorpio…

-No, no… Adalius hemos llegado demasiado tarde… —la voz de Lan era un murmullo mientras sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Sakura solo los miró un momento mientras saboreaba las palabras que diría a continuación con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro —Queridos caballeros dorados, me gustaría que sean mis mensajeros. Por favor, diganle al gran patriarca que la reencarnación de Atenea no volverá a la superficie.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Corre huye y se esconde jajajajaja (no se de donde salió todo esto jajaja) **

**EL final y cierre a nuestras locuras completas. Fue estupendo estar en 2 fictobers y agradecemos sus reviews y lecturas. Hemod aprendido montones y nos hemos desafiado a nosotras mismas**

**Recuerden que este shot es un reto y nos deben decir si lo pasamos o no jejeje**

**Fotos, musica del shot, en nuestra pagina de facebook. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS! **


End file.
